Requiem of Summer
by seeun402
Summary: The third installment to the "Evil Torrent" series. After coming out of his imprisonment, Taikoku plans on taking back the throne to the Nether Realm. Learning about the armors, the old lord plans to obtain the magical suits. Meanwhile, new obstacles appear for both Hana and Natsumi. Old faces appear and Taikoku takes what the Ronins hold dear the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A/N:** Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Requiem of Summer! This story is the third installment of the "Evil Torrent" series. If you did not read the first two stories, please do so. You will not understand what is going on unless you do. I do not own any of the characters from the Ronin Warriors. I only own Hana, Natsumi, their family, and the villains. Also, a huge thank you to, Halogazer, who beta read my whole story! Please review to let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Cye, Ryo and Hana all gawked at the two-story, white-painted house in front of them, the front door and the shutters were painted a forest-green. The curb appeal wasn't bad, either. There were two Japanese Holly bushes on either side of the door, and small pink and yellow tulips were blooming in a flower bed in front of the house. To their right was a big old Japanese maple tree that was starting to bud. It was definitely something they weren't expecting when they were called for a meeting.

Kento stood to the side with a big grin on his round face, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "It has five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a basement, kitchen, and living room," he explained. "There is also a pool in the backyard. Neat, huh?"

The three friends all turned their heads at the same time to look at him.

"Kento, how did you obtain this house again?" Cye inquired. Shock was clearly still on his face along with the others. There was no way he could have afforded such a huge house. There had to be a catch or something.

"A regular at the restaurant was talking about this house. My mom overheard him and asked about it. He gave her a deal on it," Kento replied. He looked at the building in front of them. "She wanted me to have a place to call my own. But the house is too big for me, so I want you all to move in." He could feel a sense of pride at his friends' reactions. It wasn't every day that he was able to present something this big to them.

"All of us?" Ryo asked dubiously. "Are you sure about this?"

Kento snorted at the question. "Dude, we all lived together at Mia's house. What's the difference?" Kento asked with a grin. "Of course I'm sure about this."

There was silence as everyone pondered over the situation given to them. Hana walked over and wrapped an arm around Kento's shoulders, a smile plastered on her face. "Sounds like fun. Count me in," she said. "Of course, I'll be paying rent."

"There is no rent," Kento said, looking at the dark-haired woman next to him. "Ma already bought the house."

"Still, it wouldn't feel right," Cye added as he walked over to his friend. "I got a job at the aquarium, so I can give you some money."

"The one you brought me to? With Umi?" Hana asked, looking at Cye.

"That's the one. I'm going to be monitoring the aquatic life and giving medication when the time comes. It'll be good because it'll put my knowledge to the test," Cye responded with a smile.

"That's great!" Hana exclaimed as she gave him a big kiss on the lips. "You said you would like to work there someday." Cye smiled gently at Hana.

"Dude, if you keep cooking me food, that's all the payment I need," Kento said with a wave of his hand. He would choose Cye's cooking over anything.

"I guess I should look for a job," Ryo said. "I don't want to be a freeloader, either." He was used to living on his own already being that his father was always out on excursions. He didn't really have to worry about money. But now things were going to be different if he was going to be living with his friends.

"Why don't you work with us at the restaurant?" Hana suggested. "I'm sure Mama Faun can use you."

Ryo simply shook his head. "My place isn't in a restaurant. I would like to work outdoors if I can. Let me see what I can dish up."

"So, it's settled then. All of us will be sharing the house," Kento confirmed with a fist pump in the air. "When Sage and Rowen come to visit, they'll have a place to stay."

"What about Natsumi?" Hana asked. "Can she have a place, too?"

"Doesn't Natsumi live with her father and her uncle?" Ryo asked. "We could ask her, but I don't know if she'll want to."

"She does live with her father," Cye said. "However, whenever I talked to her about her family, she always changed the subject. Maybe this will be good for her." He thought back on the time when he went to her house. He looked into a room that sent chills down his spine, the room with no windows. When Natsumi found him, it looked like she was about to have a panic attack. "It seems life at the home isn't all roses and sunshine."

Hana thought about what Cye had said. It was true that Natsumi never mentioned her family around them. Her expression always seemed to change, and she always tried to dodge any questions if asked. "I'll meet up with her and toss the suggestion to her."

"All right. I'll go tell Ma the good news. We should move in as soon as possible. I want to get this move done and over with," Kento said with a wink.

* * *

The next day came with a clear blue sky and the sun smiling down on the Earth. Spring was in full bloom as people walked the busy streets of Tokyo in light attire. It was around noon when Hana met Natsumi at a small café to discuss some matters regarding the house.

The brunette sipped her iced-cold lemonade, enjoying the chill against her throat and the taste of fresh lemons on her palate. A plate of various cookies slammed onto the white plastic table. Natsumi looked up with a start to find Hana smiling down at her.

"I didn't know what kind you liked, so I got a whole bunch," Hana said as she sat across from her friend. "In my opinion, the chocolate and mint cookies are the best here." She took a cookie and popped it in her mouth, savoring the mixture of chocolate and mint on her tongue. "So good."

"I'm trying to go on a diet," Natsumi said with a small laugh as her hand moved up and down her arm. "These aren't going to help me, but they do look delicious."

Hana raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her. "What diet do you need to go on? You have an awesome body, and I'm sure Ryo wouldn't object to that," Hana smiled as she popped another cookie in her mouth.

Natsumi's milky-white skin suddenly turned cherry-red at the comment. "I… I mean… he hasn't even seen…" she stuttered as she looked down at her hands, which were now on her lap.

"I know. It has only been a month," Hana said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not pressuring you. I'm just saying it's been a while since you agreed to be his girlfriend. I attacked Cye on our "third date?" I can't remember."

Natsumi fidgeted in her seat. "I guess I'm just shy. I never had a real boyfriend before." It did take her a while to get over what had happened between her and Cye. Having Ryo confess his feelings to her and then ask her out on a date wasn't something she was prepared for. However, after a month, they went on their first date.

"It's fine," Hana said with a wave of her hand. "I'm only teasing you. We're here for more important matters." She took a lemon cookie this time and popped it into her mouth.

"You said that over the phone," Natsumi recalled. Hana called her earlier that morning with eagerness in her voice. She insisted that they meet at the small café, for she had something she wanted to ask. "What kind of important matters did you want to discuss with me?"

"Apparently, Mama Faun, Kento's mother, got him this five-bedroom house. The thing is huge, but not as huge as Mia's house," Hana stated. "Anyway, he wants all of us to move in with him."

"All of us?" Natsumi asked in surprise.

"Yes. I asked about you because I think it would be fun if you joined us. You can be with Ryo," Hana beamed with excitement. A frown settled across Natsumi's face. "What's wrong?"

"I can't move in with you guys," Natsumi said sadly. "I have to be at home." Anxiety was rising within her.

"Well, I'm sure your father would like you to move on," Hana said. She looked at Natsumi, noticing a change in her actions. It looked like her body was tensing up at the situation.

Natsumi shook her head. "I…I can't, and that's my final answer," she said. "If you will excuse me, I have some things I have to get done before going home." The timid girl got up from her seat and hurried out the café door, almost bumping into Ryo without noticing him.

"How'd it go?" Ryo asked as he walked over to Hana, who was looking at the entrance in shock.

"I'm sure you just saw her run out of here like she had fire on her heels," Hana said as she looked up at him. Not just fire, but a look of fear.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it," Ryo said as he sat down in the chair Natsumi recently occupied. "There is something with her family she doesn't want us to know about. Even with me, she doesn't want me to meet her at her house. I always had to wait for her a few houses down from her place. I haven't questioned her about it." He looked down at the plate full of baked goods. "What's with all the cookies?"

"I got them for the two of us," Hana sighed as she took another chocolate mint cookie. "I guess we can bring them back to the house. I'm sure Kento will annihilate them." A small smile broke out across her pink lips.

"I'm sure he will," Ryo chuckled as he took a lemon-frosted one. He slowly chewed the cookie as he looked out the café window at the crowds walking past them.

Hana stared at the sweets, deep in thought. "Ryo, how is she with you?" Hana asked as she looked up at the dark-haired warrior.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked as he looked back at her with a raised brow.

"She's happy, right? It's been four months since the last battle. I just want to know if everything is okay," Hana said softly.

A smile formed across his lips. "For someone who was tortured because of her, you really have grown to care for her. Not something we expected, to be honest with you."

"After what happened and hearing the truth, I couldn't be mad at her. I've hurt so many more people than her," Hana said, her voice almost cold. "I hurt Cye in more ways than she could ever have to me." Hana could see that Natsumi was a follower and not a leader. She didn't seem to have much confidence in herself. It also seemed like she didn't have many friends before she met Cye and the others.

Ryo placed a hand on her small shoulder. "Like we have said to her, it's not your fault. Evil has a way to manipulate us. And to answer your question, she is very happy when we are together."

Hana smiled at her fiery friend. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

The men grunted as they moved the three-seated, black, leather couch into the living room. The heavy furniture landed with a thud onto the grayish carpet below. Kento wiped his brow of the sweat that had accumulated during the move. Both Cye and Ryo sat on the couch, their chests rapidly moving up and down with heavy breaths.

"Where did you get this couch?" Hana asked as she distributed water bottles to the exhausted men.

"It was actually in the garage at my parents' house," Kento answered. He took a swig of the iced-cold beverage, his body instantly cooling down. "I would say it was there for a few years. My ma got a new couch, and we didn't really want to get rid of the old one, so we put it in storage."

"It's a very nice couch," Natsumi commented as she ran her delicate fingers across the smooth material, the scent of genuine leather teasing her nostrils. "It almost looks and smells brand new."

"Yep, and it's ours now," Kento said with pride as he patted the armrest to the furniture.

"This place is huge," Natsumi said as she wandered the area. She entered the kitchen that had marble countertops and a gas stove. The cabinets were made of cherry wood. She made her way back into the living room, impressed. "How many bedrooms did you say this place had?"

"Five. Hana and Cye are claiming one of the bedrooms on this level. There are three on the second level of the house. Ryo has a room, and I have a room. When Sage and Rowen come to visit, they can share a room," Kento explained.

"But I only counted four rooms. What are you going to do with the fifth one?" Natsumi asked as she counted her fingers.

Ryo got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Let me show you," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He guided the girl over to the bedroom on the main level of the house, with the others following suit. When he opened the door, there was a twin-sized bed and dresser occupying the space. Natsumi looked up at Ryo dubiously. "When you are ready, this room is yours."

"T…this is my room?" she asked. "But-"

Ryo placed an index finger over her mouth before she could get another word out. "When you are ready. We aren't forcing you, but we will be here for a long time. If, by chance, you decide to join us, you have a place here."

A small smile appeared across her pink lips. "Thank you, all of you."

"No need to thank us," Cye said. "We hope that someday you can use this room."

Natsumi's eyes saddened as she looked at the display. It would be nice to live with her friends and not have to worry about anything. Ryo looked down and noticed the solemn look in her eyes. He squeezed her shoulder gently, rousing her from her thoughts. "You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head and smiled. "I was just thinking about how I have such great people in my life now."

"Aw, shucks. You're making me blush," Kento said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We still have the basement the check out," Hana mentioned as she grabbed Natsumi's hand. She nearly dragged the girl down a flight of stairs to a fully finished basement. The room was fully carpeted and was filled with boxes in various sizes. "I have no idea what is going in here."

"I would like to put a pool table down here," Kento said as the rest of the crew made it down to the bottom level.

"I didn't know you played pool," Cye said looking at his friend. "Since when do you play pool?"

"On occasion," Kento shrugged. "And I always saw pool tables in basements on TV."

"That doesn't mean you need to have one," Cye objected. "I say an aquarium would fit nice down here." He walked over to the nearest wall and placed a hand on it. "It could go right here."

"Hold on, if I can't get my pool table, you can't have your fish friends," Kento said as he pointed a finger at his water-loving friend.

"Seriously, you two?" Ryo asked as he looked at the both of them with a raised eyebrow. "You sound like a married couple."

"Well, what would you put down here?" Kento asked, folding his arms over his broad chest. "Let's hear it."

Ryo stood where he was for a moment, pondering on the possibilities of the area. "If there was a place for a fireplace…" Ryo said.

"No fire!" Kento and Cye both exclaimed.

The two girls watched with wide eyes as the men argued over the vast space. Laughter soon erupted throughout the room as the two girls laughed out loud, making the three men stop their bickering. They looked at the two girls with questionable looks on their features.

"And what's so funny?" Kento asked with his hands on his hips.

"You guys," Hana laughed as tears beaded at the corners of her eyes. "I've never seen you guys act like this. If you ask me, I would say it was a three-way marriage." Her arms wrapped around her mid-section as she continued her laughing fit.

"Three-way marriage?" Ryo asked with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry, Ryo," Natsumi said as she wiped the few tears from her eyes. "I didn't mean to laugh at you."

Ryo smiled and shook his head. "Don't apologize. I love seeing you laugh and smile. It warms me up seeing you happy." Natsumi blushed and smiled back at him.

"I guess you guys are going to have to duel each other in order to find out what goes down here," Hana said, her laughter dying down.

"A library could go down here," Natsumi suggested with a giggle.

This caused Kento to scrunch up his nose at the idea that was just presented. "A library? That's so boring! Who would want to come down here to read?" he asked.

"People who can actually read?" Cye said with a smirk.

Kento grabbed Cye's head under his armpit in a head-lock. "You think you're a real jokester, huh?" Kento asked as Cye struggled to get free from Kento's grip.

Ryo shook his head at the two and placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "We'll resume this matter later," he said as he looked down at his girlfriend. "I should take you home. It's getting late."

Natsumi looked at her watch, noticing the late hour and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for having me over," she said.

"You are always welcome here," Cye said, who managed to get free from his pit trap.

Natsumi waved at the others as she followed Ryo back up the stairs.

* * *

The stars twinkled in the dark sky above the couple as they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. The spring breeze blew gently against them. Even though they were still in the city, it was pretty quiet. The typical bustle of the city had quieted with the fall of night. Natsumi's hand tightened within Ryo's as she smiled to herself.

"You know I don't have to be home right away," she said. "My father is out on a business trip for a few days."

Ryo chuckled to himself. "You caught me," he said, flashing his pearly whites at her. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

Natsumi smiled up at Ryo as he led her to a park. The area was practically deserted when they entered; a few couples lingered on some of the benches. The two of them sat on the cool grass, bodies close together as they looked up at the starry sky. Natsumi pointed at some of the constellations she knew. She looked at Ryo and noticed he was staring at her; his eyes had that sincere look.

He placed a hand on her soft cheek, looking into her gorgeous Persian-blue eyes. His face slowly moved in closer before taking her lips with his. Her whole body went limp as his tongue explored her mouth. His other hand grabbed the other side of her face as the kiss deepened. Natsumi moaned softly as she kissed him back, her tongue meeting his in a dance.

Ryo slowly placed Natsumi on her back, his lips still connected with hers. A moan escaped his throat as he broke the kiss. He looked down at the woman he'd come to love and placed one more kiss on her swollen lips before sitting up. She sat up with her breathing uneven as she looked at him.

"Why did you stop?" Natsumi wondered.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me it's okay," Ryo said. "I don't want to end up doing something that you don't want me to do."

Natsumi smiled and placed her hand on top of his. She was lucky to have someone who understood her. He also asked before doing anything. "Thank you, Ryo."

A smile broke across his face as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Natsumi."

"I love you, too, Ryo," Natsumi said softly as a warm sensation filled her entire being.

"And I want _you_ to be ready," he said. She nodded as she got to her feet. Ryo followed suit and took her hand back into his. "We should get you home." Natsumi nodded in agreement, a sad expression plaguing her features as they exited out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Water boiled in a middle-sized pot as udon noodles were added. Natsumi stirred the noodles with a wooden spoon to avoid them sticking to the bottom. Ryo sat at the kitchen table, watching her as she maneuvered to and from the stove. It was the first time he was invited over to her house since she started dating him last month.

When he first entered the house, the strong scent of lilac hit his nostrils. The walls were covered in paintings, and there was no sign of any family portraits. It was weird being that when he went to Kento's, portraits were the only thing on the walls. He also realized that no one was home that day. Natsumi led him immediately to the kitchen where she insisted on making him lunch.

"Say, Natsumi," Ryo said as he looked around the room. The walls were cream-colored with oak cabinets attached to them. A painting of a tall mountain that was surrounded by evergreens was hanging on the wall by the kitchen table. "Why does the house smell of lilac?" It wasn't just the hallway; it was the kitchen, too, minus the smell of the cooking noodles.

"My mother loved lilacs," Natsumi answered as she added seasonings to the pot. "After she passed, my father made sure the whole house smelled of her favorite flower. If you don't like it, I'm sorry."

"It's not that," Ryo said with a shake of his head. "I was just curious." He looked down at his hands that were folded on the table. He felt guilty about asking her the question that resulted in mentioning her deceased mother.

"Oh, good," Natsumi said with relief. She walked over to the polished wooden table with two glasses of water. She placed a glass in front of Ryo and smiled at him. "I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't like the scent."

"It's fine," he said. "I'm sorry about bringing up your mother."

"It's not a problem," Natsumi said softly. "I was really young when she died. I don't really remember a whole lot about her." She sat down across from Ryo, taking a sip of her water. "How's the house coming along? Is your room all set?"

Ryo nodded his head. "Yeah. I didn't have a whole lot to begin with. I used to live in a cabin in the woods before moving with everyone."

"A cabin? Where's your parents?" Natsumi asked, astonished.

"Well, my mother passed when I was really little, too," Ryo explained. "My father is a wildlife photographer, so he's always away on long assignments. I don't really get to see him, but he does support me financially."

"I see," she said. "I guess we have more in common than we thought."

Ryo smiled at her as she got back up and headed toward the stove. "Say, what does your father do? He's never really around, is he?"

Natsumi stopped in front of the stove and stood there in silence. Boiling water splashed out of the pot and onto the stove, making a sizzling noise. The noise snapped Natsumi out of her stupor as she took the wooden spoon and stirred the water, scrapping some of the wheat noodles that were stuck at the bottom. Anxiety was slowly creeping up on her as she watched the noodles spin in a circle.

"Natsumi?" Ryo asked with concern. He leaned over to the side to get a better look at what was happening. Did he say something wrong, again?

"I-I'm fine," Natsumi said in a nervous tone. "My father… is a management consultant. That's why he is always on trips to different places."

"I see," Ryo said, curiosity pecking at his brain. "You also live with your uncle?"

"Y-yes. My Uncle Tim lives with us," Natsumi said. Her nerves were wracking inside her body with all the questions she was being asked. "My uncle works for a security company. He works on the cameras."

"That's fascinating," Ryo said. "I didn't know your family was so cool."

"Yes, they're cool," Natsumi said as she added more seasonings with a shaky hand. "Let's stop talking about my family, okay?"

"Oh, sure," Ryo said, feeling guilty once more. "I'm sorry that I asked you so many questions. I feel horrible."

"Don't," Natsumi said as she poured the noodles into two medium-sized ceramic white bowls. She walked over and placed the noodle bowl in front of Ryo. "Eat up." Ryo looked down and saw a bowl of just noodles swimming in broth. "It's kake udon."

"I realize that," Ryo said as he took a spoonful of the hot broth and placed it in his mouth. His eyes opened wide as his palate was bombarded with a salty taste. It was almost like she took a container of salt and dumped the whole content into the pot. He forced the food down his throat and immediately took a drink of water, satisfying his thirst.

"Is something the matter?" Natsumi asked as she watched him chug the whole glass in one sitting.

"No. It's good," Ryo said with a small smile, almost choking.

"I don't believe you," Natsumi said, her eyes narrowing at the man in front of her. "I saw the way you reacted. What's wrong with the food?"

"Okay, fine. It's a little on the salty side," Ryo admitted.

Natsumi eyed Ryo as she took a spoonful of noodles into her mouth. She immediately took the utensil out and placed it back in the bowl. She made a face as she took a drink of water. "I guess it is," she said as she moved the bowl away from her. "I'm sorry, Ryo. I guess I wasn't really paying attention when I was adding the seasonings."

A chuckle erupted from Ryo's throat as he smiled at his girlfriend. "It's okay. Why don't we go out to eat instead?"

"Are you sure? I can make us sandwiches," Natsumi suggested as her cheeks turned pink. "I can make those without screwing up."

"If that's what you want," he said. "I would love a sandwich. If you have pickles, that would be icing on top of the cake."

"Yes, we have pickles," she giggled. She got up from her seat and removed the bowls from the table, dumping the contents into the trash.

* * *

A pair of determined blue eyes studied the open book in front of him. A single sweat drop ran down the center of Kento's face as he tapped his pencil against the table. He let out a frustrated groan as he slammed his pencil down, messing up his dark-blue hair with his hands.

"What's with all the noise?" Hana asked as she walked into the living room. She found Kento slumped on the couch as if in defeat.

"I'm studying to become a chef. Why do I need to take these classes?" he asked, exasperated. "It doesn't make any sense, man!"

Hana leaned over the table that was flooded with papers and an open textbook. "Algebra?"

" _Advanced_ algebra. I'm pretty sure the Devil himself invented it," Kento said.

The dark-haired woman giggled and sat down on the couch next to her stressed friend. "I can help you."

Kento leaned forward as Hana explained the equation that was on one of the pages in the open textbook. His eyes moved from the dark-haired woman sitting next to him to the notebook filled with numbers and letters. After the first month of having Cye back to normal and Hana getting her boyfriend back, he was having trouble adjusting to everything. Every time he saw her, his heart ached. Some days he tried to avoid her, but he soon found out that it was of no use.

As the months went by, it became easier for him to be in her company. He started to care for her more like a sister figure than a friend. His eyes traveled down to the silver bangle that hung freely from her wrist. It was something he got her last Christmas after the chaos that had happened. A small smile crossed his lips as he brought his attention back to his homework.

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Hana asked as she eyed the man next to her.

"Y-yeah," Kento said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's like a foreign language to me."

"Would you like me to go over it again?" Hana asked, her eyes not leaving his.

The black watch around Kento's wrist beeped once, gaining the man's attention. Kento looked at the time and stood up from his seat on the couch. "Maybe later. I have to get going to the restaurant. You working tonight?"

Hana shook her head. "I have the night off. Tomorrow I'll be in."

"All right," Kento said as he stretched his arms over his head. "I'll see ya tonight."

"Have fun," Hana said as she, too, got up from her spot. "Dinner will be here for you when you return."

"Yes! I can't wait," Kento grinned and exited the room.

The sound of the front door shutting could be heard as Cye made his way into the living space.

"What was going on here?" he asked as he looked at the mess that was on top of the wooden coffee table.

"Kento was doing homework," Hana replied. "I was trying to help him, but his focus was elsewhere." She covered her mouth as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"Not surprised. His attention span is worse than a five-year-old," Cye said with a shake of his head. "I guess we should leave everything the way it is."

"It would be best," Hana said. "We wouldn't want to mix up anything."

Cye smiled at his girlfriend. "The stew is simmering on the stove."

"I let Kento know that there'll be food for him when he gets home," Hana smiled. "He seemed very excited about that."

A chuckle emanated from Cye as he took Hana's hand in his. "I also finished the bedroom."

Cye led her to the first room that was located next to the kitchen. He slowly opened the door to reveal a queen-sized bed that was dressed in a light blue bedspread. Two polished oak dressers stood against the wall across from the bed by the door. Hana could see that some of her stuff was placed on top of one of the dressers. She walked into the room and sat down on the end of the bed, a smile plastered on her face.

"It's not a mess yet," Cye said as he followed suit. "I hope it's okay."

"Of course it's okay," Hana said. "I would have helped put things away." She looked over her shoulder and saw a brown bear sitting on the nightstand to the left. The bear's body was roughed up, and it was missing an eye. It definitely saw better days.

Cye followed her gaze to the old bear. "Oh. I found that in one of your boxes. I thought you might like it if it was by you."

A small but sad smile formed across her lips. "I've had that bear since I was little. When I moved into the apartment, I took it with me. If I hadn't, it would have been burnt to a crisp in the fire." Her tone was low and filled with sorrow as she explained her treasure. "It's one of the things I have left from my home and family."

Cye took his hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping away a lone tear that escaped from her sad eyes. With the other hand, he brushed a strand of her short black hair away from her face. Hana turned to look at the one she loved in the eyes. His teal eyes were soft and loving as he looked into her cobalt blue eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. His tongue massaged the inside of her mouth as he pulled her closer to his body. She ran her delicate hands through his auburn hair, a moan escaping her throat as her tongue danced with his. Something ignited within Cye as he pushed her on her back against the bed. Fire coursed through his body as he placed a hand on her breast, slowly massaging it. Hana broke the kiss and gently moved him off of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his breathing labored.

"We forgot to close the door," Hana said as she got up from the bed and closed the door. Before she could take a step back toward the bed, she could feel her body being slammed against the closed door.

"No one is here," Cye said huskily as he stood upon her, his hand up against the door. "Ryo is at Natsumi's house. We are all alone." He took her lips once again in a soaring, passionate kiss. His hands roamed the curves of her body. The kiss became more intense as he pressed her body hard against the door.

Hana moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing his body to her. He placed one leg between hers, pressing up against her sweet spot.

"C-Cye…" she moaned as she started to grind her hips against his propped leg.

"I can't take this anymore," Cye groaned, his eyes filled with lust as he hastily removed the clothing that covered her perfect body. After Cye finished unclothing her, Hana returned the favor, practically ripping the clothing from his body in desperation.

Cye slammed her naked form against the door once more as he placed a hand between her legs. The heat that he felt radiating from her womanhood drove him crazy. He wanted, no, needed her. With a single finger, he flicked her swollen bud, causing her cry out in pleasure. Hands gripped his shoulders hard as he continued.

"Oh, god…" Hana cried as she felt her legs shake from beneath her, electricity flowing through her very being. Pressure started to build within her center as her hips grinded against his finger.

Cye leaned over and took an earlobe between his teeth, sending another jolt of electric pleasure to her body. "You like that, don't you?" he whispered in her ear. "Well, I'm not going to let you come just yet. I want to feel you come around me."

"Please… Cye…" Hana pleaded as she yearned for her release. "I need to…"

"Not yet," Cye soothed as he took her to the bed. Hana whimpered as she lay on the bed, waiting for Cye to take her. She heard a ripping sound from the condom's package and, before she knew it, he was on top of her, his member at her entrance. He entered her depths with a single thrust, causing her cry out as he filled her. Wasting no time, he started pumping rapidly against her, holding onto the bed for support. The bed creaked loudly as he pounded her, her moans growing louder with each thrust he made. "Oh, god… Hana…"

"Cye… faster…" Hana moaned as she felt the pleasure build within her.

The animal within him answered as he sped up his thrusts. He bent down and suckled the side of her neck. A growl erupted from his throat as he pulled out of her. Before she could question his action, she was flipped over to her hands and knees. He went behind her and inserted his shaft into her from behind. The new sensation from the position tripled the pleasure, her nerves standing to attention. She gripped the comforter as he pumped in and out, his sweaty body slapping against hers.

"You feel so good," Cye moaned as he felt his end draw near. "I can't take it much longer."

"Oh, my god…" Hana cried as she felt her body start to shake. Taking a trembling hand, she placed it by her sweet spot and started to rub herself.

"Yes, Hana, come for me," Cye panted as he pounded harder into her depths. "Let me feel you."

Hana cried as her body shook, warmth flowing throughout her body. Her walls gripped tightly around him as Cye let out a groan, releasing himself within her. The two sweaty bodies collapsed on the bed, chests rising up and down rapidly. Cye rolled over to the other side of the bed, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Haven't… done that in a while…" Hana panted.

"Yeah," Cye agreed. "It was long overdue."

Hana smiled and rolled onto her side, her head propped on her hand. "I haven't seen that side of you. Where did that come from?"

Cye looked at his love and chuckled. "Not sure myself."

"Well, I like it," Hana said as she kissed him on the lips. "The wild side of Cye."

Cye laughed until he heard the bedroom door open slowly. Both figures on the bed looked to find a very embarrassed Natsumi standing in the doorway.

"Oh, my god!" Natsumi shrieked as she quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "I-I'm so sorry! I came back with Ryo a-and we saw the pot on the stove. I didn't know "you guys were…busy". Ishouldhaveknocked. I-I'm so sorry!" The brunette quickly shut the door. The couple could hear her rambling on afterward.

"Oh, boy," Hana said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I better go talk to her." Hana looked at Cye who had his eyes wide and his mouth partly open. The scene happened so fast, he didn't even know what to think. She giggled as she placed a kiss on the side of his mouth.

Ryo watched as Natsumi ran into the living room with her face covered. "What happened?" he asked as he saw the girl curled up on the leather couch. "Natsumi? Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Natsumi said, trying to avoid eye contact. "Just go, please."

Hana emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed. "I'll talk to her, Ryo. Just give us a moment, okay?" Without any further questions, the confused warrior exited the living room and headed up to his room. Hana sighed and sat down next to her friend. She placed a gentle hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "Natsumi, it's okay. You didn't know, and we aren't mad at you."

"I should have knocked," Natsumi muffled through her hands. "I heard laughing, and I thought you guys were just hanging around."

"Oh, we were," Hana laughed. "But it's okay." Natsumi slowly lowered her hands, her face still scarlet from the incident. Hana smiled at her friend before stretching her arms and back. "So, what did you and Ryo do over at your place?"

"I made kake udon, but because of a certain topic we were discussing, I wasn't paying attention to how much seasoning I was putting in. It turned out to be a salty disaster. So, instead I made us sandwiches. Nothing too special," Natsumi said, her hands rubbing against each other on her lap.

"Is everything okay now?" Cye asked as he entered the room wearing a plain white tee and gray sweat pants.

Natsumi quickly averted her gaze to her hands. "Everything is fine," she said in a low voice.

"Why don't Natsumi and I set the table for dinner," Hana suggested, seeing the red color tint the girl's cheeks once more. "I'm sure the stew is done by now."

"I think that's a great idea. I just checked on it, and it should be done in about ten minutes," Cye said. The two girls got up from their spots on the couch and headed into the kitchen. Ryo slowly descended down the carpeted stairs and into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked his comrade who was sitting on the couch. "I'm totally confused."

Cye let out a soft chuckle as Ryo joined him. "Let's just say Natsumi stepped into a pretty steamy situation," Cye said as he looked at his friend with smirk.

"Did she really?" Ryo asked in shock. "No wonder she told me to leave her alone. She must have been so embarrassed. I don't blame her."

"I think she's fine now," Cye said. "Hana talked to her for a bit. It was an accident and these things happen when you live with a bunch of people."

"Things just keep on getting interesting around here, that's for sure," Ryo said, a smile forming across his lips.

Cye laughed at Ryo's comment. "At least things won't be dull around here." The two men smiled at each other before being summoned into the kitchen where dinner was being served.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The first couple of chapters aren't as lengthy as the future ones will be. The plot will thicken as the chapters go on, so I hope you stick with me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The feeling of defeat washed over Kento's body as he looked down at his most recent school report. The big 'C', that was written in red pen stared back at him from the paper; it almost seemed like it was mocking him. Hands wrapped around his head as he groaned into the report. He was certain he would pass this one due to the fact that he spent hours in the library looking things up.

"Like I said before, this report is just a taste of what is to come for your final paper at the end of the semester," his teacher announced as she wrote on the blackboard. She turned her head as her brown eyes scouted the classroom, making sure everyone was paying attention. "If you did poorly, I suggest you work harder." She looked at Kento before returning her attention back to the board as she finished writing the assignment.

Kento glared at his teacher's back from where he was sitting. When he first met her on the first day of the semester, he knew she was going to be a bitch. She always wore tight, knee length dresses and had her hair done in a bun. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't a hot ticket, either. Asking her any kind of question was like pulling teeth from a lion.

"All right. This is your next assignment. Write it down, and I expect it on my desk a week from today," she said with her arms crossed over her flat chest.

Everyone gathered their things and started for the classroom door. Kento banged his head against the desk with a thud; he gently started banging it repeatedly against the plastic surface. He stopped when he felt a light touch on his right shoulder. He picked up his head and saw Natsumi standing next to him, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh, hey, Natsumi," Kento said. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have your next class to get to?"

The brunette shook her head as she sat down at the desk next to his, her expression not changing. "It got canceled today. I have some free time," she explained. "What's going on?"

"I got a lousy 'C' on my report," Kento said as he practically shoved the paper in her face. "All that time in the library, wasted. My head was spinning from all the books that I looked at." His eyes glanced to the side of the room to see if their teacher was still present. Luckily she had packed her things and left the room. He sighed. "It also doesn't help that the teacher is a major bitch. I can't even approach her with simple things."

Natsumi examined the front page of the report; notes written in red flooded the page. "I'm guessing English isn't your strong suit?"

"Why do I need to learn this language when I'm going to become a cook?" Kento asked in an aggravated tone. Then again, half of the classes that were required weren't even related to his major.

"What if you travel to different places that speak the language?" Natsumi asked softly, trying to think of reasons why he would need to know the language.

Kento sat in his seat for a moment and thought the question over. "You do have a point…"

A giggle escaped her lips as she got up from her seat. "I can help you, if you want. I got an 'A' on my report."

The Bearer of Hardrock looked at the woman next to him with wide eyes. "You would help me?"

"Yeah. I know how to speak some English. I can help you on the next assignment," she offere

Kento jumped up from his seat and grabbed Natsumi's hands with his, a grateful smile spread across his face. "Yes, please help me! I can't stand seeing that witch look at me every time she gives me back papers. It makes me sick just thinking about it." He looked at the woman in front of him with pleading eyes.

A hint of pink spread across her cheeks as she looked at the man in front of her, who was still holding her hands. "I-in that case, we should make sure you don't fail," she said shyly. She still felt awkward around him, even though he said everything was fine and everything was in the past. She couldn't help but remember all the accusations, which were true, and the distaste he had toward her. It surprised her that they all forgave her, but from what she was told, they were more understanding because of what they had dealt with and have seen. It was the least thing she could do for him. Helping any of the guys out was her way of making amends.

Kento let go of her hands and rubbed his midsection. "It's lunchtime, and I am starving. This class drains the energy right out of me," he said as he gathered his stuff. "Let's go meet everyone by the tree." Natsumi simply nodded as she followed her friend out of the classroom.

* * *

Ryo and Cye were the only ones at the usual meeting spot when the duo showed up. Kento heavily plopped himself down onto the fresh-cut grass, opening up his bento box that Cye had made him. He looked around the area and then back to his comrades. "Where's Hana?" he asked.

"She had to go to the library for a research paper that she has to do," Cye explained before biting into his turkey sandwich. "She mentioned that the paper had to be ten pages long."

"Papers suck," Kento said with a frown. "I pity her." He took a turkey with cheese sandwich into his large hand and shoved it into his mouth, savoring the combination of foods.

"It's all part of the college life," Cye said matter-of-factly with a shake of his head. "I take it you failed the paper?" He already knew the answer, but he had to ask. The way Kento acted was proof enough.

Kento swallowed hard as he looked at his best friend with hatred in his eyes. "I worked real hard on that stupid thing and the bitch gives me a 'C'," he sneered. "I'm starting to think she has it out for me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cye said with a roll of his eyes.

"In any case, Natsumi said she would help me with this next assignment we have," Kento said with a wave of his hand. "I'm going to show this woman that I mean business." The man stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

Cye just shook his head more as Ryo looked down at his girlfriend, who was sitting beside him. "That's nice that you offered to help him," Ryo said softly as he wrapped his arm around her tiny frame.

"I could see that he was having problems," Natsumi said quietly. "And I can agree that she isn't the nicest person in the classroom."

"Thank you, Natsumi," Kento said after taking a swig of his water. "I'm telling you she is the spawn of Satan. It's not even in the middle of the semester yet!"

"You have tackled way worse than this woman," Ryo said with a laugh. "I think you can let this one slide."

Kento scoffed as he finished off his lunch. "I'm not letting her win."

"Suit yourself," Ryo said as he took a bite of his fried rice.

Kento placed the lid on the container and got up from his seat on the grass. "I have to get going. My cooking instructor wants us there early so he can show us some cool moves. At least this is one class that I do excel at."

"Have fun," Cye said with a wave. "We'll see you back at the house."

Kento grinned and then looked at Natsumi. "I'll see you later?"

Natsumi nodded. "I have to stop home first, but I'll be over around five." Kento gave a thumbs up before dashing off to his next destination. She leaned her body into Ryo's, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. His temperature was slightly higher than the average person, but she figured that was because he wore the armor of Wildfire. "Are you going to be home?"

The arm around Natsumi's body tightened. "Yeah," he said as he finished off his lunch. "I don't have work today."

Cye cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to see how Hana is doing," he said with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone." Ryo just smiled at his friend as Cye made his exit.

"I feel safe with you," Natsumi said softly as she closed her eyes. All the cares she had seemed to evaporate whenever she was with him.

"What?" Ryo asked as he looked down at the brunette. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "But whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm untouchable for some reason." Ryo didn't say anything and rubbed the side of her arm with his hand. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding weird."

A hand gently grabbed Natsumi's chin and moved it so that she was staring into two, beautiful tiger-blue eyes. "You don't have to apologize," he said tenderly. "I'm glad that I make you feel safe, and I promise you that I will keep it that way." He leaned in and captured her soft pink lips with his. Her entire body went limp as his tongue danced with hers. Time seemed to stop at that very moment, and she didn't care if people were noticing. She reluctantly broke the kiss, her breathing labored as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs.

"I have to get to literature class," she said, her cheeks slightly pink. "I'll see you at five."

"I look forward to it," Ryo said and kissed her forehead. "Have fun at class."

"Oh, I will. It's a class that I enjoy," Natsumi said with a smile. She waved and headed toward the building next to the library.

* * *

Cye entered the quiet place that was home to millions of books. Students that occupied the tables were busy flipping through pages, trying to find the right information for their work. Whispers could be heard throughout the area as he searched for the reason why he was there in the first place. He finally found her sitting at the corner table, surrounded by small mountains of books. He quietly walked over and sat down in the wooden chair across from her, a smile plastered on his face. She stopped writing in her notebook when she felt the presence of her visitor.

"Hey, Cye," she smiled. "What brings you here? Do you have a paper to write as well?"

The auburn haired man rested both elbows on the wooden table, clasping his hands together and resting his head on top of them. "I just wanted to see how you were coming along," he said simply. His teal eyes moved to the right and studied the different books that were displayed next to him; most of them were Psychology books.

"It's a challenge," Hana said despairingly as she ran her fingers through her dark bangs. "It feels like these books are draining the life force out of me." She looked at the pile and frowned. "I think my collection got bigger. I don't remember getting up and adding more books, then again, I lost track of a lot of things. Apparently I missed my next class, but it wasn't an important one. The teacher is approachable. I'll explain myself at the next class I have with her. No biggie."

Cye chuckled and placed his hand on top of hers. "Just hang in there. You have chosen this major, after all."

"I know," Hana said with a heavy sigh. "I want to help troubled adolescents with their problems." She softly giggled as sat back against her wooden chair. "I was one at one point. Mind you I was possessed by a maniac, but that's not the point. I want teens to know that they aren't alone in life."

"And neither are you," Cye added as he squeezed her hand. Hana just smiled as Cye removed his hand and stood up from his seat. "I better get going. I have physics class next."

"Okay. I'll see you after my last class," Hana said. Cye leaned over and kissed her forehead then departed out of the area, leaving Hana alone with her books.

* * *

When Natsumi got home, she raced into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator door. She took out a clear medium sized plastic container with a smile spreading across her face. With the item in her possession, she turned to leave, only to find herself face to face with her uncle.

"Uncle Tim? I didn't know you were home," Natsumi said as she tucked the container into her backpack. "I thought you were working late."

"Where are you going, Natsumi?" he asked. He sounded tired and looked worn out. Dark circles made themselves present underneath his eyes.

"I'm helping someone with their homework assignment," Natsumi explained, trying to get out of the area as fast as possible.

"You know your father is coming home soon," Tim said in a flat tone.

The feeling of dread washed over her body to the point that she almost dropped her bag on the floor. With all that was going on, she lost track of the weeks. "I'm sure he'll be okay with me going out. I've been out before when he was home," she said nervously. Her anxiety was rattling her nerves to the point where she felt sick to her stomach.

"I know you have, and he has noticed," Tim said solemnly. "I just want you to be careful. You know that he can be unpredictable at times."

"I know," Natsumi whispered. The grip on the handle to her bag tightened as she slowly moved toward the exit of the kitchen. "I'll be home later, okay?" Tim only nodded as Natsumi made her way down the hall and out the front door. She stopped for a moment after closing the door behind her, allowing her nerves to settle down. She took a seat on the concrete stoop and covered her face with her hands, anguish slowly taking over. "I can't do this anymore…"

* * *

Ryo opened the front door to find Natsumi standing before him, looking down at the concrete, her eye lids half closed. "Is everything okay?" he asked as he watched his girlfriend slowly look up at him as if in a daze. "You seem troubled about something."

Natsumi snapped out of her stupor and shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm fine," she said, smiling weakly. "I was just deep in thought." She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was standing right outside the Ryo's house. He was obviously waiting for her because she didn't knock on the door, or did she?

The bearer of Wildfire gave her a look, skepticism settling in for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in," Ryo chuckled as he stepped to the side so she could enter the house.

Natsumi barely stepped into the kitchen when she heard heavy footsteps heading her way. Kento entered the kitchen with a dirty, white, empty ceramic plate in his hand. "Hey," he said as he placed the plate into the stainless steel sink. "You ready for me?"

"Sure, I guess," Natsumi said softly. "I just have to give Ryo something."

"Gotcha. I'll go set up in the living room," he said as he exited the area, leaving the couple alone.

"You have something for me?" Ryo inquired. He watched as Natsumi unzipped her backpack and produced the medium-sized container. She handed it to Ryo, her cheeks a hint of pink. He took off the lid and saw that it had kake udon within it.

"I made sure it was right this time," she said, avoiding his gaze. "It shouldn't be as salty."

A chuckle emanated from Ryo's throat as he made his way around the island that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen. He stopped at one of the drawers and took out a pair of red plastic chopsticks. He picked up a few noodles with the utensil and placed the food in his mouth. He slowly chewed the slippery noodles and swallowed with a smile on his lips.

"Way better than last time," he said as he took another bite. "Perfect."

A sense of pride filled the young woman's being as she watched the man she loved eat the food she made. "Thank you, Ryo. It means a lot."

"I'll finish the rest later. I promised Cye I would help him with something outside," he said as he placed the lid back on the container. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Have fun with Kento. Don't let him get too distracted."

"I won't," she smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

When she entered the living room, she saw Kento sitting on the sofa with his workbook open in front of him; a puzzled look was well-written on his face.

"I have to write a two page story in English? I just did that and failed," Kento said. A groan escaped his lips as he massaged his temple with his hands. "Can the witch think of anything else besides stories?"

"It'll be okay. I'm here to help you," Natsumi said reassuringly. She sat down next to him on the leather sofa, taking out her own workbook and a notebook. "You have been getting C's, so you're not terrible. You just need some more practice, that's all."

"Says you," Kento scoffed. "How did you become so good at this language, anyway?" He looked at the brunette that was sitting next to him. An eyebrow rose when he saw her eyes grow wide.

She stopped writing in her notebook and stared at the blue horizontal lines across the paper. "My father… grew up in England. I picked up some English from him," she said quietly. Her fingers tightly gripped the pen that was in her hand.

Kento waited to see if there was more, but she didn't say anything else. Instead, she just continued to stare at her notebook. He noticed a hint of pain in her eyes as the atmosphere started to feel awkward. After clearing his throat, he brought his attention back to his workbook. "So I just need to write two pages and call it a day?"

"Um… yes," Natsumi said as she looked at the assignment. "Start writing some things down, and I'll take a look at them."

"No problem," Kento smiled and started to jot things down with his pen.

Two hours passed, and the two students finally finished their assignments. Natsumi explained the errors Kento made on his paper, which he picked up as the time went by.

"I will show that witch next week that I am no idiot," he said as he placed his school books in his orange bag. "Thank you, Natsumi, for helping me out."

"Don't mention it," she blushed. "It's not an easy language to learn. You have to keep up with it and practice."

"Yeah, yeah," Kento said with a wave of his hand. He looked to his right and saw that Natsumi was sitting there, cheeks rosy red and her hands fumbling with each other. "What's wrong?"

Natsumi snapped her head in Kento's direction, a confused look on her features. "What do you mean?"

"You are sitting there red in the face as if you are on a date or something," Kento explained with a smile. "What is up with you?"

She placed a gentle hand on one of her cheeks, feeling the warmth at the touch. "It's still awkward… when you are with someone who has hated you at one point in your life. I'm still getting used to being around you all, even though you all said everything was forgiven."

Kento's smile remained after the girl's confession. "When we first started out as Ronin Warriors, lots of events happened that we couldn't really emotionally grasp. As time went on, though, we realized that people end up the way they are because of the evil in this world and that they can change," he explained. "We met a few of those people who ended up turning into our allies."

"I see," was all Natsumi could say as she leaned against the back of the sofa.

A noise emanated from Kento's midsection, which resulted in him rubbing his empty stomach. "I'm getting hungry. I wonder if Cye is back from training with Hana."

Natsumi looked at the dark blue-haired man with a confused look on her face. "Training? With what?"

Kento leaned back against the back of the sofa and stretched his tired muscles. "Cye is helping Hana train. She still struggles with the power she has. They started training before that evil brat made you her guinea pig." The mention of Kurushimi made a shiver go down Natsumi's spine. "Her power increases based on her emotions, I guess. Her aunt really upset her and that caused some kind of destruction."

"Her aunt?" Natsumi asked curiously. She sat up straight in her seat, looking at Kento with interest. She didn't know that much about Hana's family.

"Yeah. That bitch rejected Hana, telling her never to come back into the family," Kento said through clenched teeth.

"They abandoned her?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. A bunch of scumbags, if you ask me," Kento sneered. "Actually, I shouldn't say all of them. Her uncle did show up at Mia's to see how she was doing. I don't know how, but even with all the bad things that has happened to her, she has pulled through."

Natsumi sat still for a moment in thought. "Can you tell me where Hana is?"

* * *

Deep within the woods that were located behind the house, yelling could be heard. Hana stood with her feet spread apart, her hands held out in front, her breathing labored. Cye and Ryo stood off to the side in their sub-armor. The black-haired woman regained composure and looked at the clearing in front of her. The group of trees that were once standing in front of her was now lying on the ground on top of each other.

"You're still not controlling your emotions," Cye said as he walked over to his girlfriend. He brushed a few strands of hair from her dirty face. "That blast shouldn't have happened."

Hana wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "You don't think I know that?" she asked, her tone almost hard. "We have been at this for hours and all I feel is hate toward _her_." She sat herself down on the dirt ground, crossed legged. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled out through her mouth. "I'm surprised I lasted this long. I could have sworn my energy level would have plummeted by now."

"You are doing fine," Ryo said as he approached the couple. "This is going to take time."

"I want this resolved now," Hana said tenaciously. "I don't want to wait until something else happens and I destroy more lives."

"I understand that you want this problem fixed right away, but that's not being realistic," Cye said in a calm tone. "We are here to help you."

Hana sighed loudly as if in defeat. "I know and I appreciate all the help."

The sound of a twig snapping made the trio look to their side. Natsumi emerged from the thicket of trees and into the clearing. She noticed Hana sitting on the ground with the two men clad in armor.

"Hana, are you okay?" she asked as she made her way to her friend, concern etched on her face.

Hana smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. I just overdid myself, again," she said with a small laugh.

"Are you all done with homework?" Ryo asked as he walked over to the brunette.

"Yeah. Kento just needs to practice more," Natsumi replied. "I'm sure he'll pass the class."

"I hope so, because I don't want to hear him complaining anymore," Cye said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Natsumi giggled at the comment then looked at the two men, remembering the reason why she came all the way out there. "Do you mind if I talk to Hana alone?"

"Of course," Cye said as his sub-armor disappeared and his street clothes reappeared on his body. "I'm sure Kento is starving by now."

"He did say he was hungry," Natsumi mentioned with a smile.

"Figures," Cye said with a heavy sigh. "I better make dinner before he puts on an act."

"We'll see you two later," Ryo said with a simple wave as the two men headed out of the area.

Hana waited until the two figures were out of sight before looking up at Natsumi. "What's up?" she asked. The timid girl sat down across from her friend, her nerves slowly making them known throughout her body. Her Persian blue eyes looked into Hana's cobalt blue eyes. The words got caught in her throat as she sat there. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No… I mean… yes…" Natsumi stuttered before looking down at the dirt.

"You came here for something," Hana said as she watched the girl's hands move about on her lap. "You can talk to me."

"K-Kento told me about what happened with you and your family," Natsumi said quietly. "He told me that you went through so much and that you conquered all these obstacles. I just… wanted to know more about you… I guess."

Hana picked up a few small stones that were lying on the ground. Purple aurora surrounded the stones, making them levitate into the air above the palm of her hand. "You want to learn about me and my family?" Hana asked as she looked at her. Natsumi looked at the magic that was happening in front of her with wide eyes. She experienced the wrath of Hana's power before and it took all of her might not to back away in terror. "My mom was a teacher at the college we attend to right now. She was a music teacher. She loved music and I think that's where my little sister, Aika, got it from. Aika always listened to music and she loved to play the violin. She told me at one point that her goal was to play every instrument that was known to man. At that time, I didn't really care what she wanted to do. She was six years younger than me. I had a twin brother who was older than me by two minutes. His name was Ken. He was on the basketball team at our middle school. My dad was an engineer. He was hard on me at times, especially during my last year in middle school, but he meant well. He would always come home with a smile on his face." Tears slowly rolled down Hana's dirty cheeks as her heart felt like it was being torn in two.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened during your final year in middle school?" Natsumi asked quietly as Hana wiped the moisture from her eyes.

Hana's face grew hard as she dropped the stones back on the ground. "I was a rebel; at least, that's what some people called me. Others said I was a bully. It didn't really matter to me because I didn't care. I skipped classes, picked on people, and occasionally beat them up. I would go out and come home really late. That drove my parents insane, especially my dad. I met this one girl named Sakiko on the roof of our school. She asked me what my reason was to be up there. Looking at her, I told her that I was fed up with school and life. She had this evil smirk on her face when she heard my answer. From that day on, she and I would hang out together. We went to stores to shoplift, hung out at the park, and other things. The one thing I did not do was drugs or drink. She did all that."

"Did your parents know about her?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"Yeah, they knew. My mom tried to reason with me and my dad had forbidden me to go see her. Of course, I didn't listen. At the time, my brother didn't want anything to do with me. We would get into verbal fights when he tried to reason with me. At one point, I scared Aika because of my outbursts. You have no idea how many times I got scolded by my dad. Sakiko set me up at one point during all this. She was outraged with one of her teachers and she told me she was going to get him back. She never told me the reason. All she said to me was that she needed my help. We broke into his house late at night. She started taking anything she could get her hands on. I was on the lookout. I heard a noise and told her he was coming. She gave me that evil smirk and told me good luck. She ditched me and before I could, he caught me. He was an old man in his late sixties and I told him what had happened. Somehow, he forgave me. I wasn't off the hook just because he forgave me. My parents were told about the incident and I was grounded. That didn't stop me from sneaking out at night."

"Geez," Natsumi said in disbelief. Hana didn't seem like the type of person who could do all that. She didn't say anything more and just listened.

"It gets worse. A couple of days after the incident at the teacher's house, I started collecting weird things: old looking torches, candles, statues, you name it. It was at that point, Shijisha made herself known. She was able to take over my body, but not for long periods of time. At that point I would black out and find myself in weird places. All the stuff I gathered was for the awakening of Akui. I met Sakiko at the park one night. She was with a couple of friends. I was enraged and started yelling at her."

Hana's hands turned into tight fists to the point her knuckles turned white, her lips were a thin line as her blood started to boil. "I hated her for what she did. She totally used me, and I was dumb enough to even listen to her in the first place. We got into a fist fight, but I lost. She laughed along with her friends, and they left me there on the ground. I went home only to find Ken waiting for me on the stoop of the house. I met his gaze and he slapped me across the face. He told me mom was ill and I was the reason why she was in bad shape. He informed me that she was in the hospital and that dad and Aika were there. She got sick and then collapsed. The doctors said it was because she was over-stressed. I don't really know what happened, but I dropped to my knees and started crying."

Hana paused and swallowed the huge lump that was forming in her throat. In her head, she could still see the scene. An oxygen mask was placed over her mother's nose and mouth. IV tubes were in both of her arms. The heart monitor beeping with each heartbeat. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked white as a ghost. Hana could feel tears brimming beneath her eyes again. She wiped them away before they could fall down her face.

"I went to see her and apologized over and over. My mom just smiled and said that it was okay. I didn't understand and told her that she should be angry. She said that she still loved me and that she would always forgive. I stopped my rebellious act and started attending my classes. My mom was out of the hospital the next couple of weeks. Even though I changed how I acted, I still went out at night."

"To bring Akui back?" Natsumi inquired.

Hana nodded. "I think the reason why I went though that phase was because Shijisha was getting stronger. All the negative energy that she possessed was coursing through me." Hana closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nostrils. "I can't believe I told you all that. I've been trying to block that out of my memory."

"You're strong, though, unlike me," Natsumi said quietly, almost to the point of a whisper.

Hana raised her head and looked at her friend. "What?"

"With everything you have gone through, you still go on. You've faced many obstacles head on. As for me, I'm a coward," Natsumi said lowering her head.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am," Hana pointed out. "If I really was strong as you say, the power I possess wouldn't get the best of me. Because of this power that was left to me, I destroyed my chance of any future with my relatives."

"Kento did mention that part," Natsumi said solemnly. "That you were banished by your aunt."

The mention of her aunt made the heat within Hana rise to an alarming rate. She could feel her power trying to break through. "It's best we don't mention her," Hana said as she closed to eyes, trying to clear her mind.

"I'm sorry," Natsumi apologized. "I didn't know…" Her aunt was definitely a trigger word and she felt bad about bringing her up.

Hana smiled at her friend once her body calmed down. "It's fine. Now, what's all this talk about you being a coward?"

Silence filled the air as Natsumi sat where she was, looking off to the side. "I can't tell you…" she whispered.

"Are you in trouble?" Hana asked. "Please, if you are, you have to let us know."

"I can't just tell you guys what is going on," Natsumi said, her voice breaking. "If I do…" Tears started to leak from her eyes as she placed her hands over her face. The feeling of stress and anxiety was taking over as she tried to calm down. Her shoulders started to shake.

"You don't have to talk about it, but if something is happening, you have the power to change it," Hana said softly.

"H-how do I? I'm afraid," Natsumi cried. Hana moved closer and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl's body. "I'm afraid of what will happen."

"You said I was strong in some sense. I tell myself that it's my life and only I can change what happens in it," Hana said as she rubbed her friend's back. "That's what you need to do. Whatever is causing you grief, you have to try to not let it get to you. It's a hard thing to do, but you can't give up. Take the bull by the horns and say enough is enough. I know you have the courage deep within you."

Natsumi took the back of her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Hana."

"Don't mention it," Hana said with a smile. "We all feel regret and anguish at some point in our lives, right?" The two girls got up from the ground and brushed themselves off. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a hue of bright orange and pink. "Let's go see what Cye is making for dinner. Hopefully there is still some left for us if Kento hasn't eaten it all by now." The duo laughed as they headed out of the training area and back toward the house.

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to post a chapter early. We finally get to know a little bit more about Hana's past and who she used to be, which is one of the main reasons for the early update. A lot more is to come so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hana woke up the next morning to her throat feeling like it was on fire. Pressure could be felt where her sinuses were, restricting oxygen to flow through her nostrils. Her body ached and begged to stay under the warm blankets. After weakly turning her head to the left, she found herself alone in the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her parted lips. She couldn't, nor did she want to, get up from her spot.

The sound of the bedroom door opening roused her. Cye entered the room, already dressed in his work clothes; he was clad in a tan button-down shirt and brown pants. Concern was clearly showing on his face as he walked over to the sick woman in bed.

"You are slightly warm," he said as he placed his right hand on her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like shit," Hana replied in a nasally voice. "I don't want to get up." She pulled the light blue covers up to her chin and looked at Cye with tired eyes.

"I can see that. When I woke up, you were pale. You were also snoring really loud," Cye said with a small smile. "You should call out of work today."

"I should," Hana said as she looked up at the white ceiling. "I don't want to get people sick."

"Then it's settled," Cye said as he brushed a few stray strands of black hair from her face. "I have work until four today. When I get home, I'll make you some soup. I'll talk to Kento and see if he can look after you." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her warm forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hana smiled. "Have a good day at work and say hi to Umi for me."

"I will," Cye chuckled. "I'm sure she would love to see you. You have to come by one day and see her."

"When I'm feeling better," Hana promised and rolled over to her side, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Kento yawned as he descended the stairs, wearing a gray t-shirt and his orange boxers. He scratched his side as he headed toward the kitchen, his stomach growling in hunger. His tired eyes spotted Cye walking toward him, his face serious.

"Dude, what's up? What's with the face?" Kento asked sleepily.

"Hana is sick. I told her to call off work today. I have to get to work in a few minutes. Do you think you can look after her until I get back?" Cye inquired.

"She's sick?" Kento asked. He was suddenly wide awake after hearing the news. "Yeah, I can look after her. Is she seriously sick?"

"I don't think it's that serious. She sounds like she has a cold or something. I just don't want her over-exerting herself," Cye explained. "Knowing her, she'll try to do things herself."

"Don't worry, man," Kento said with a wide smile on his round face. "I'll make sure she's comfortable until you get home. You can count on me."

Cye smiled at his best friend and patted his shoulder. "I know, and that's why I asked you. I'll see you all later." The sea-loving warrior entered the kitchen and out the front door.

Fog surrounded the area Hana was in; the air was thick and cold. Wrapping her arms around her body, she made it through the fog, trying to figure out where she was. The outline of a familiar house came into view as she continued to walk. She stopped mid-stride when she saw a figure sitting on the stoop of the house. Her heart sank into her stomach as she inched closer to the person. The person looked up at her with the same cobalt eyes she had, his hair the same color, as well.

"Ken?" Hana asked as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Is that you?" Her heart swelled with happiness seeing her brother sitting before her.

"As if you care," he snarled. "Mom is in the hospital because of your foolishness. You only care about yourself."

"T-that's… not true," Hana stammered, tears fully flowing down her cheeks. "I changed. I'm no longer the person you used to know."

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore," he said with a look of disgust. The young boy got up from his seat and started for the front door of the house.

Hana chased her brother into the house, but stopped once she got inside. Everything in the house was burnt. The air reeked of smoke while soot littered the ground. Charred remains of what used to be objects lay on the ground along with three unnoticeable bodies. Falling to her knees, Hana sobbed into her hands, her heart shattering into pieces all over again.

"Hana?"

She picked up her head and looked around the deserted area. The familiar voice called out to her again as she stood up from where she was kneeling, trying to find the owner of the voice. She headed for the door that was straight ahead of her.

Hana's eyes flew open to find Kento standing over her, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You were crying."

She raised a hand to her cheek and felt moisture on her skin. Slowly sitting up, she realized that her night shirt was soaking wet. "I must have been sweating, too. I'm sorry, Ken," she said as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Ken?" he asked dumbfounded. "You never called me that before."

Hana looked at Kento with puffy, red eyes. "My twin brother was named Ken. I guess the dream is still fresh in my mind. I'm sorry."

Kento sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess it can be a nickname," he smiled. "What was the dream about?"

Tears started to fall uncontrollably, her heart breaking as she remembered the horrible scene in her mind.

"My brother told me that he wanted nothing to do with me, that I was the reason why my mother was placed in the hospital. It's all true. It was like I was visiting the past. Then when I entered the house, I saw the burnt remains of what was left." She choked a sob as she cried into her hands. "I-I guess when I told Natsumi about my past…the wounds opened back up…" Strong arms embraced Hana's small frame. A hand rubbed her back as she cried into Kento's shoulder. His heart wept for the woman in his arms, the woman he cared for a lot. She pulled away and wiped her eyes with the covers. "I'm sorry. I'm… okay now."

"How are you feeling besides what happened in your dream?" Kento asked softly, his hand not leaving Hana's shoulder.

"My body still aches and my throat is still sore. Maybe I should see the doctor," Hana said. "Maybe he can give me something."

"I can take you there," Kento offered. "It would be best if you didn't drive."

"Only if you want to," Hana said. "I don't want to be a burden for you on your day off."

Kento playfully slapped her arm. "You're not a burden to me, and you would be foolish to think so," he smiled. "If you refuse, I'm going to pick you up and put you in the car."

"I guess I can't refuse. I'm too weak to retaliate," she smiled back, feeling slightly better, mentally. "Let me get dressed and you can take me."

"You got it, toots."

Gems of different variety glistened within the confinement of the display cases. Cye browsed through each case, looking for that special item that would grab his attention.

"Is there anything you need help with?"

Cye picked up his head and saw a tall, slender woman in a black business suit looking down at him with a smile. He straightened up to meet her gaze.

"I'm looking for a ring," he replied. "There are so many here, I don't know where to start."

"Is it an engagement ring?" the woman asked, the smile getting wider at the question.

Blood rushed to Cye's cheeks, his face heating up. "N-no…" he stammered, feeling flustered all of a sudden. He knew that question would be brought up when he walked into the store and told them what he was looking for. "I'm looking for something for my girlfriend's birthday."

"I see," the woman said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "We do have some really cute, simple rings over in this case." She walked over to the case on the right near the back. "These rings aren't too flashy."

He bent down and looked at the different assortment of silver and gold rings. His eyes roamed the area until they settled on a silver ring that had a heart-shaped diamond in the center. It wasn't too big and it had Hana's birthstone. It was perfect. "That one," Cye pointed to the ring within the display case.

"Excellent choice," the woman said as she opened the door to the case. She took the ring out of its holder and gave to Cye to evaluate.

He looked at the silver ring at all angles, then smiled. "I'll take it."

The woman took the ring back and got a purple box to put it in. "You have good taste in jewelry," she commented.

"Really? This is my first time going jewelry shopping. I haven't stepped foot into one of these shops until today," Cye blushed as he handed over the money for the ring.

"Well, she's a lucky woman to have you," the woman said as she handed Cye his purchase. "I hope all goes well for you."

"Thank you," Cye smiled and exited out the store. He smiled to himself on his purchase as he walked down the sidewalk with a skip in his step, the box tucked safely in his pants pocket.

The front door opened and Hana sluggishly walked into the kitchen. Pills rattled within a bottle as she placed the bag down on the island. She made her way to the cherry-wood cabinets and opened up one of the doors. After grabbing a glass from the cabinet, she turned on the faucet, allowing water to flow within the cup. She shuffled over to the bag and took out the pill bottle. Removing the cap, she placed two beige-colored capsules into her palm. She placed the medicine in her mouth and took a swig of water.

"Did you take the medicine?" Kento asked as he entered the house with bags of groceries. He shut the front door behind him and placed the bags down on the island. "It's a good thing it's just a sinus infection."

"I guess," Hana said after she finished her water. "I still feel like shit."

"Well, that medicine should start to do its magic soon," Kento said as he removed the vegetables from the plastic bag. "Go rest. Cye should be home soon and I'm sure he'll take good care of you."

Hana smiled at her dark blue-haired friend. "Thanks, Ken. You're the best. I'll see you later."

The bedroom door could be heard closing as the bearer of Hardrock continued to put away the groceries he had purchased after their visit to the doctor.

"What's the verdict on her condition?" Ryo asked as he entered the area. He was wearing a red tank top and a black towel was draped over his shoulders, his hair damp.

"Just a sinus infection," Kento said simply. "She took her medicine already and is in her room."

"At least she didn't get sick on her birthday," Ryo said. "That would be horrible."

Kento stopped gathering the items from within the plastic bags and looked at his leader, eyes wide. "Her birthday is this Wednesday?"

Ryo nodded. "I was thinking about going over to the park for some Cherry Blossom viewing. I think there is a festival being held there, too. I'm going to pitch the idea to Cye. I think it would be a good idea for all of us to get together and celebrate."

"Not a bad idea. Wish I had thought of it," Kento said with his signature wide grin.

"Late as usual," Ryo grinned back. "I'll talk to Natsumi about it, too. I haven't spoken to her for the last two days."

"You haven't?" Kento inquired after placing the last canned food into the pantry. "What's going on?"

Ryo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. She said she was really busy at home and couldn't really talk. I don't like it, but I don't want to pry too much, you know?"

"She gets kind of strange when it comes to her family," Kento admitted, sitting down on one of the wooden stools. "Even if we mention something to her relating to her family life, she gets all strange. No offense."

"Like I said, I don't want to pry too much into that part of her life," Ryo said as he took a seat next to his friend. "I'm just letting her have her space."

"Why are girls so complicated?" Kento groaned into his hands. Ryo chuckled when Cye emerged from behind the front door. "Hey, buddy! How was work? Save any new fishies?"

Cye took his shoes off at the door and joined his two friends. "Not today," he said with a smile. "How's Hana doing? Is she feeling any better?"

"A simple sinus infection," Kento explained. "She's resting in the bedroom."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Kento," he said, patting his friend on his broad shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Kento widely grinned. "I picked up some food, too."

"Good. I'll make dinner as soon as I check up on her," Cye said as he started toward the hallway that was next to the kitchen.

"Hey, Cye!" Ryo called out. "Just a moment."

Cye stopped in his tracks and turned to face his leader. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about going to the park for some Cherry Blossom viewing," Ryo whispered. "I think it'd be a perfect way to celebrate Hana's birthday."

A smile spread across Cye's lips at the idea he was just given. "That sounds like an excellent idea. We can all meet up after I do my little thing for her."

"Then it's settled," Ryo smiled and went back to sitting with Kento at the island.

Cye slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. Hana was fast asleep underneath the covers, her mouth slightly open as she breathed. He smiled as he entered the bedroom. He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before heading out.

"Cye?" Hana asked sleepily. She picked her head up slightly to get a view of her company. "How was work?"

"It was okay," Cye said as he made his way back into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Hana's arm gently and slowly. "I was worried about you all day today."

A smile formed on her slightly chapped lips. "I'm okay. It's just a stupid sinus infection. I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow."

"So I was told," Cye chuckled. "Get some rest. I'll bring in your dinner when it's ready." He got up from his seat on the bed and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

Hana wiggled in bed, trying to get comfortable. With a content smile still on her face, she drifted off to sleep once again.

Two days came and went, and Hana was starting to feel a lot better. Her throat no longer felt like sandpaper and her body aches disappeared. The sun was smiling high in the cloudless sky as she walked toward the double doors to a building. She entered the blue-lit area where different types of fish were swimming around in big tanks to the side. Cye took her here on one of their first dates and the place hadn't changed. She stopped mid-step when she saw a blonde-haired man heading her way.

"Are you Hana?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yes, I am," she said as the man stopped in front of her. He was wearing the same uniform Cye wore when he had work.

"The name's Youta," he said, extending his left hand out. "I'm a colleague of Cye's."

"Oh," Hana said as she took his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Youta. Where is Cye?" She looked around the area, but didn't see her boyfriend anywhere.

A big smile crept on the young man's face. "He's waiting for you in the back. I was told to come get you when you arrived." With their hands still touching, he led her to the back. "He's a good guy. Always comes in early and always talks to the fish. They seem to understand him, too, which I find funny."

Hana smiled to herself, knowing the reason behind the communication of Cye and the sea-life creatures. The two stopped once they got to the back door. Cye was standing at the edge of what looked like a huge swimming pool. He looked up and smiled at the two figures.

"Thanks for bringing her here, Youta!" Cye called out. He waved Hana down to come join him at the bottom.

"It was nice meeting you," Hana said as she headed down the stone steps. She knew exactly where she was and excitement ran through her body as she reached the bottom. "Where is she?"

Cye chuckled and planted a kiss on her lips. "She'll be right up. I told her you were coming and she seemed excited, too."

"It's been a while since I was here," Hana said almost in awe. A sound of water spraying caught Hana's attention as she looked to her left. A beautiful orca whale came to the edge of the tank. "There she is. Nice to see you again, Umi."

Cye looked at the whale as it nodded its head up and down. "Umi has something to give you."

"Really?" Hana inquired. Cye raised his arm straight in the air causing Umi to open her mouth. Inside, lying on her tongue was a purple box. "What is that?"

"It's your birthday present," Cye said as he took the box from the whale's mouth. He walked over to the dark-haired woman and handed her the box.

Her eyes widened as she lifted the top of the box, revealing the silver ring with the heart-shaped diamond. She looked at the ring speechless. "It's lovely," she said as she placed the ring on her right hand. "It's just my style, too."

"Happy birthday," Cye whispered, a warm smile spread across his lips.

Hana smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. He placed both hands on the side of her head, deepening the kiss. Clicking sounds could be heard next to them, causing them to reluctantly pull away.

"I think Umi is getting jealous," Cye laughed. The whale nodded her head at his statement. "Why don't you pet her to make her feel better?"

Hana knelt down at the edge of the tank, her hand extended outward. Umi placed her nose under Hana's hand. The rubbery texture of the whale made Hana giggle as she rubbed the nose. "It seems like she is doing well."

"She is," Cye replied with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hopefully we can set her free in a few months."

Hana stopped rubbing as her heart sank. She knew it was best that her friend was released back into the wild where she could be with her own kind, but just knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her made her sad. "That's great news."

"I'm going to miss her, though," Cye said sadly. "But it'll be good for her to be in her own environment."

Hana got to her feet and walked back to where Cye was standing. "I agree. She would be happier."

Cye wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. His watch beeped, and he looked down at the time. "We have to get going. The others are waiting for us."

"Where are we going?" Hana asked as she waved goodbye to her sea friend.

"The park," Cye replied as he walked with her back into the building.

The scent of the Cherry Blossom wafted the air along with loose petals here and there. Families and friends sat under the huge flower-covered trees. Music was playing and laughter could be heard in all directions. In one corner, a kickball match was happening between kids. Sweets galore were spread across the green-checkered blanket on the grass. Different types of drinks and teas were present as Kento picked up a stick with dango on it.

"Feel free to try the mochi," Mia said as she took a sip of her iced green tea. "I made them from scratch."

"Fantastic!" Kento exclaimed as he grabbed a strawberry one and stuffed the chewy treat into his mouth. He smiled happily. "Delish."

"I didn't know you could make mochi," Ryo said as he grabbed one for himself before Kento took the rest.

"This is actually my first time trying," Mia confessed. "I saw a recipe in a book and I thought I would give it a try."

"It's very good," Natsumi complimented as she took another bite. "Not too sticky, either."

"And here's the woman of the hour!" Kento announced as he saw Hana and Cye walk up to the spot. "Happy birthday, Hana!"

"Thank you," Hana blushed as she sat down on the blanket. She wasn't really a fan of being the center of attention.

"Happy birthday," Mia smiled as she gave Hana an envelope.

"Thank you, Mia," Hana said and hugged her friend. "It's good to see you."

"Happy birthday," Natsumi said with a smile.

"Thank you, Natsumi," Hana said. "I'm glad to see you could join us."

"I am, too," the shy girl said with a small smile. "I've just been so busy lately."

"Understandable," Hana said as she poured herself some juice.

Kento's eyes moved to the shiny object on Hana's finger as he swallowed the food that was currently in his mouth. "What's that on your finger?" he asked curiously.

Hana brought her hand up and showed him the ring. "Cye got it for me for my birthday."

"Cye, you dog!" Kento said with a hard slap to Cye's back, making the man cough on the impact.

"It's very nice," Natsumi said as she looked at the heart-shaped diamond. "It suits you perfectly."

"I think so, too," Hana smiled in agreement. "This birthday has turned out to be one of the best. Thank you, all."

"It's always good when friends are involved," Mia added. "I miss the days when things were kind of carefree."

"What days were those?" Ryo laughed. "If we weren't in school, there would be battles to be fought."

Kento slammed his right fist into his left hand. "There is always some wacko out there," he said with a grin. "And we'll be ready for them."

"Well, I hope there isn't any wacko out there for a while," Cye said as he finished his dango. "I like this normal life, thank you very much."

"Of course you do," Kento said with another slap to his friend's back. "The mundane life suits you."

Cye growled and looked at his friend with narrowed eyes. "Will you stop that?!"

Hana laughed as the two stared each other down. She was with Cye on the fact that she preferred a lifestyle free of battles, but in the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't meant to be. Kento was right about there always being an enemy to fight as long as there is evil in the world. She closed her eyes and shook her head of her thoughts. She laughed with the rest of the group, unaware of a figure nearby with a camera in his hand.

Everyone headed in after a long day of fun. Ryo kissed Natsumi goodbye before she headed home and Mia said her goodbyes at the park. Hana exited the bathroom after washing up, wearing one of Cye's t-shirts as a nightie. She headed to the bedroom that she shared with Cye. When she entered the room, Cye was sitting up in bed, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Today was a lot of fun," Hana smiled as she closed the bedroom door behind her. "Did you come up with the park idea?"

"No. It was actually Ryo who shot the idea at me," Cye replied. "I thought it was a great idea."

"It was. I am still filled with excitement," Hana said as she joined him on the bed.

"Are you now?" Cye asked as he leaned over her. "Exactly how excited are you?

A grin formed on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" She pulled him toward her, capturing his lips with hers. Her tongue easily snaked its way into his mouth. She moaned as she felt him shift on top of her, his erection already standing proud against her bare leg.

He moved his hand up her shirt and grabbed onto one of her perky breasts. A low moan erupted from her throat as his finger flicked her erect nipple. Cye broke the kiss and hastily removed the shirt from her body. He bent down and sucked on her breast, causing her to moan loudly. The ache between her legs increased as he moved to the next breast. Her hand moved between the two of them and found what she was looking for. Cye moaned her name when he felt her hand wrap around his member.

"Let me remove this from you," she said huskily as she removed his boxers, freeing his erection.

She kissed him passionately while removing her wet panties. Her delicate hand found his hard member and stroked it. Their tongues danced with one another as Cye shut his eyes tightly, moaning into her mouth. Hana broke the kiss and shoved him on his back. His breath hitched as he felt her mouth surround him. Grabbing a fistful of sheets in hands, he moaned loudly, feeling the pressure build within his center. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her stop her movements.

"I don't… want to come," Cye panted. "I want… to be in you."

Hana crawled over to the front of the bed and lay on her back. "Then come and get me." She placed her hand by her sweet spot and started rubbing her swollen bud. Cye watched in wonderment as his girlfriend was pleasing herself. He grabbed a condom and hastily placed it on his member. He removed her hand from herself before impaling himself into her depths. He painfully started slow, feeling every inch of her as her walls expanded. Hana grabbed onto his arms for support as his thrusts increased. The fire within her center grew as she cried out his name. Grunts escaped through his lips as his thrusts became harder and more powerful.

Her nails dug into his arms as the fire within her burst. "Cye!" Her body shook as her orgasm rocked her. Feeling her insides contract and her juices flowing around him, he let out a deep groan before releasing his seed, his shaft pulsating with each load. After pulling out of her depths, he collapsed next to her, both of them gasping for air.

"I guess…you were… that excited," Cye panted with a smile on his face. Hana only smiled and moved in closer, their sweaty bodies touching. Cye lazily swung his arm around her and held her close. "Happy birthday, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hana emerged from the bedroom the next morning, clad in a simple green t-shirt and blue jeans. She walked into the kitchen to find Ryo sitting at the island, a bowl of untouched cereal sitting before him. His sight was fixated on the silver spoon that was resting in the bowl. He made no movement as she maneuvered within the area.

"What's going on?" Hana asked as she grabbed the carton of orange juice from the fridge. "You look deep in thought."

Ryo picked up his head and looked at the black-haired woman who was standing in front of him, completely unaware of her presence until she spoke up. "Oh. Nothing," Ryo said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm not buying it," Hana said as she rested both her elbows on the granite surface of the island. "Something is up." She looked at the bearer of Wildfire with hard eyes. "Spill the beans, Ryo."

Ryo chuckled softly to himself then looked at Hana with a serious expression on his face. "It's Natsumi. Yesterday when I went to pick her up, she seemed hesitant leaving the house. I don't know why, but she looked almost scared. I can't really explain it."

Hana placed her right hand over her mouth in thought. "She did come to me a couple of days ago asking me about my family. She did seem troubled, but she wouldn't tell me anything."

"I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen," Ryo said with concern. "I know she hides things from us. There's no doubt about that." His hand formed into a fist as he banged it onto the granite surface, pain clear on his features.

Slowly nodding, Hana placed her hand on top of Ryo's. "I'm sure she's fine. She'll tell us things when she wants to."

Ryo smiled solemnly at his friend. He knew Hana was right, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel something was about to happen, something that he couldn't control and that made his heart ache as if someone was squeezing it within their palm. He hoped that he was wrong about everything.

* * *

Bristles to a brush glided down her medium length light-brown hair. Her somber eyes were looking at her reflection in the mirror. A small smile formed on her pink lips as Natsumi recalled the time she had with her friends the previous night. When she was with them all her troubles seemed to vanish into thin air. She felt unreachable when she was with Ryo. The little bit of happiness she felt vanished when she saw her uncle standing behind her in the mirror.

"What is it?" she asked in almost a tired voice, not bothering to turn around. She could see him perfectly from where she was.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," Tim said solemnly. "It's best you don't keep him waiting."

Natsumi set her brush down on her vanity with a shaky hand. She took a deep breath through her nostrils before standing up from her seat, her legs trembling. Tim followed her closely as she slowly descended down the staircase and down the small hallway. She halted before the two white French doors. The nerves within her body were rattling in a fast pace, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. She didn't even have to look to know that her uncle was standing right behind her.

With a shaky hand, she turned the golden door knob and opened the door slowly. Step by step she made her way into the dimly lit room. The door closed behind her, and she could hear Tim locking it from the outside. White candles were lit all around the windowless room. There was a marble fireplace against the wall facing the entrance. Above the fireplace was a portrait of her mother.

Natsumi took a moment to observe the picture. She looked just like her mother. She was beautiful in the painting: a sundress of bright yellow and her light brown, wavy hair as it cascaded down her shoulders. Her hazel eyes made Natsumi feel at ease, even though she was in a place that scared her the most. The feeling of ease soon ended when she heard someone clear their throat. Her eyes fell upon a single brown-leathered armchair. The chair was occupied by a man who was facing the fireplace that was not in use. Cold sweat started to form on her forehead.

"It's good to see you, Natsumi," said the man. His voice was low and calm. Natsumi didn't dare answer. She knew better than to speak when she wasn't told to. "I hear you have made some friends, someone even more. Am I right?" He didn't move from his seat. Her hands became sweaty as she clenched and unclenched them, her anxiety increasing. The man sighed in annoyance. "Speak, child."

"F-Father, I-" she stammered. Her voice came out raspy as if she hadn't spoken for a whole year. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew he had noticed, but she didn't realize that he knew about her friends and Ryo. Her mouth inaudibly moved up and down, but no words would come out.

Her father rose from his seat and made his way to her. He was a slim man with his brown hair slicked back. His expression was indifferent as he towered over her, his eyes meeting hers. "It's impolite not to answer the question," he scolded, his eyes narrowing.

Fear made its way down her spine as she thought of an answer. She had to think of something fast. "I-" The words got caught in her throat once again as she froze in place.

Her father's lips formed into a thin line as he took out some Polaroid pictures from his pants pocket. It displayed images of her with the group at the cherry blossom festival. "Tim took these shots yesterday at a park. I know what you have been doing and I want to know who these people are." Natsumi stared at the pictures in horror, her mouth slightly hanging open. "Spit it out!" he demanded, his voice rising.

"I'm not going to tell you!" A gasp escaped her throat as she clasped her hands over her mouth. Panic was rising within her chest.

Her father chuckled. "I see." It was silent— too silent. Natsumi's body became tense as she looked at the figure standing before her, his lips still in a single thin line, his eyes wide with rage. He slapped her hard across the face, making her lose her balance. She fell hard onto the polished wooden floor. She placed a hand over her burning cheek. "What an ungrateful child I have."

Natsumi got on her knees and bowed, her entire body shaking at this point. "I'm sorry, Father." Tim always made sure the doors were locked when she had meetings with her father. There was nowhere to escape to. She was on her own.

Her father grabbed her by the hair and brought her to her feet. She cried out in pain and looked straight into her father's Persian blue eyes, the same blue eyes she inherited. "I will ask again. Who are those people?" he asked sternly.

She could smell alcohol on his breath. "I-I'm not going to tell you," she said quietly, averting her gaze from him. If she told him who her friends were, there was no telling what the man would do. She had to protect them. He growled and threw her down hard on the floor.

"Your mother always did what she was told!" He kicked his daughter hard in the stomach, making her scream in agony. "She knew how to follow the rules! _My_ rules." He continued to kick her body until tears ran down her face. Pain coursed through her body as she struggled to sit up.

"I-I'm not my mother… and I'll never be," Natsumi sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her battered body.

"You're right," he said with a smirk. "Your mother was smart, beautiful, and could do anything. She knew how to obey the rules. You are nothing but a disgrace! You are a weakling that came out of her body!" He kicked Natsumi so hard in the stomach that it caused her to go unconscious on the floor. He stood up and looked down at her bruised body. "I'll be back, and by then, you better tell me what I want to know."

Tim opened the door slowly and walked into the room. "Aric, don't you think you went too far?"

"You feel bad for her?" Aric scoffed.

"You know I do," Tim said, staring straight into his older brother's eyes. "She doesn't deserve this type of treatment."

"Make sure the doors are locked. I'll deal with her later," Aric said in a hard tone and walked out of the room.

Tim looked at his unconscious niece solemnly before walking out, closing the door behind him. He wanted to save Natsumi from her father, but he also knew the consequences if he tried to help her. He, too, had to obey his older brother. He was too much of a coward to go against Aric.

* * *

"Well, I aced the assignment that Natsumi helped me with," Kento said as he displayed the paper to everyone. "The look on the teacher's face when she handed it back to me was priceless! I'm so happy!"

"Good for you, Kento," Cye praised. He took a bite of his sandwich and glanced at Ryo. His meal was, again, left untouched in front of him. "What's wrong, Ryo?"

"Yeah, buddy," Kento said as he opened up his bento box. "Where's Natsumi? I want to tell her the good news."

"She didn't come to school today," Ryo said in a low voice.

"That's not like her," Kento commented as he placed a wad of white rice into this mouth.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Cye said with a small smile. "Maybe she's not feeling well."

"Yeah…" Ryo said as packed up his things and got up from his seat. "I'll see you guys later."

"But, Ryo-" Kento was cut off by Hana placing her hand over his mouth. She watched as the fire warrior headed off into the distance.

"I'll be right back," she whispered as she got up and followed after her friend.

Hana followed Ryo toward the Literature building. She paused and looked up at the sky, seeing dark clouds hovering over them. Ryo stopped walking, making Hana bump right into his body. She looked at his back with worry. "What going on, Ryo? Please tell me. I won't say anything to the others, I promise." Hana waited patiently for an answer. She could see right through Ryo as if he were made of glass.

"I'm a fool, Hana," he said, his voice breaking. He refused to look Hana in the face, so he kept his back toward her.

"What do you mean? You're not a fool," she said reassuringly as she walked to his side. She looked up at him with worry. His teeth were clenched hard together, and his eyes were full of pain.

"I didn't want to put more pressure on her, so I just let it slide. Now I'm afraid she's in danger and there is _nothing_ I can do about it!" He punched a nearby tree with his fist. Hana stood where she was. She never saw him in this state before. It made her heart ache to see her friend in so much pain. She wrapped her arms around Ryo's body and held him close to her. That's all she could really do.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "You are not a fool, and we all did the same thing. We didn't question her and just let her do things on her own." She waited for a response but didn't hear anything. "But I'm sure she's okay…"

Ryo wrapped his arms around her tightly. The two of them stood there in embrace as the dark clouds moved in from above.

* * *

" _Mommy!" Natsumi yelled. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. The scorching sand burned the bottoms of her bare feet. The sun seemed to be smiling down at the six-year-old dressed in her pink bikini with white polka dots. "Mommy! Guess what?!" she shouted excitedly._

 _Mai turned around and smiled at her excited daughter. Her yellow sundress blew gracefully in the wind, the waves of her light brown hair danced along. She bent down with arms opened wide. Natsumi laughed as she went into her mother's embrace. She pulled away and grinned._

" _Mommy, I saw a tiny crab in the sand by the water! It used its claws to go under the sand!" Natsumi exclaimed, her eyes beaming with excitement. "Isn't that cool?!"_

" _Very cool," Mai smiled as she rubbed her daughter's back._

" _Do you think Daddy will think so?"_

 _Mai's smile softened. "I'm sure he will."_

" _Daddy's been gone for a long time."_

" _He's been very busy, sweetheart. You are usually sleeping when he calls, but he does bring you home presents." Mai bent down and kissed Natsumi's forehead. "He loves you… very much." She watched as her daughter skipped off. A lone tear slid down her cheek; a sad expression plaguing her features._

Natsumi groaned as she came to. She blinked until her vision was clear from the blurriness. Wincing, she sat up and looked around. Her abdomen was sore from where her father had kicked her earlier. She didn't even have to move to know that the doors were locked. Trapped like a rat, that's what she was. Sweat trickled down her face. Taking one of her hands, she tried wipe her face dry. Slowly, she got to her feet, her arm wrapped around her midsection. She slowly walked over to where the portrait of her mother was. Staring up at it, she recalled the dream she had a moment ago. It was the last time they went to the beach together.

"I vaguely remember that day," Natsumi said to herself. "I don't remember seeing my mother cry."

She turned her head and glanced at the candles that were close to burning out. Fear crept through her body at the thought of the darkness that was approaching. When she was younger, her father would throw her into the room with no lights. The fear of the dark stayed with her along with windowless rooms. Her body stiffened when she heard the doorknob turn. She swallowed and braced herself for whatever was to come through that door. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw Tim walk inside the room. He walked and stopped a few feet away from her.

"I see you are up. How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, worry plastered on his face.

"Fine," she said simply in a soft voice. She really wasn't up to talking.

Tim sighed and smiled. "That's a relief. I was so worried about you."

Natsumi averted her gaze from him. Anger started to build from within her. "If you were so worried about me, why did you go and follow me? Why did you have to give him those photos? Was that the only time you were spying on me?" she asked coldly. "You could have stopped him this time." Natsumi shook her head in disgust. "I trusted you."

"You know I can't go against him," he said sadly. "Your father will make my life hell if I do. I'm not strong like you are."

Natsumi's eyes grew wide as stared at her Uncle incredulously. Was he really going to let her father ruin her life so his wouldn't be complete hell? She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. "Who's strong? Certainly you don't mean me."

"But you are. You have gotten so much stronger these last couple of months," he stated.

Natsumi scoffed and sat down on the floor, her arm never leaving its place around her midsection. "I'm not strong. If I were, I wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Tim smiled and knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "You denied giving your father any information. You are willing to protect your friends. That shows great promise in my eyes. Don't lose hope."

"Are you done, Tim?" Aric asked from the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the two of them.

Tim stood up and looked at his brother from across the room. "Yes, Aric. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I said you could see her." Aric made his way towards the two slowly. "You can leave now. I would like to have more time with my daughter."

Tim looked at Natsumi before nodding. He made his way to the twin doors and locked them inside the dimly lit room once again. Natsumi stood where she was; the fear was building up once again. Aric walked toward her until he was only inches from her body. He looked down and stared at the hand that was holding her side. With his right hand, he pulled it away, resulting in a cry emanating from Natsumi's mouth.

"Strong, huh? Strong people can take the pain," Aric said nonchalantly. Natsumi whimpered with both hands at her sides. "Let's try this again, shall we? Who are those people, especially that boy?" Her father's voice was calm, but it had a hint of venom to it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood her ground. "I asked you a question."

"I-I'm not going to tell you," Natsumi said quietly, shakily.

Her father grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her towards him. "You brat! Is this how you treat me after all these years of taking care of you?!" His voice was no longer calm; his roaring voice was now bouncing off the walls of the windowless room.

"You… never took care of me. All you did was try to control me. Every day you kept comparing me to my mother," Natsumi said in her normal tone. "Mom only followed your orders so she wouldn't be hurt by you!"

Aric growled and threw her at the armchair. Natsumi hit the side of the chair with a loud thud, making the chair fall over onto the floor. "I fed you, gave you a home to go to!" He kicked her wound, making her scream in pain. "Is this how you repay me?! You ungrateful wretch!"

Natsumi turned her body on its side, only to find a pocket knife in her father's hand. Her eyes went wide as she tried to get up. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to crawl away from him, fear completely overtaking her body. Her heart pounded so hard against her chest that she thought it would break free.

"I knew from the day your mother died that you would be nothing to me," Aric said calmly as he followed his injured daughter around the barely lit room.

"Father, stop! This is crazy!" Natsumi shouted as she tried to get away from the crazed man.

"Now you are calling me crazy?" Aric chuckled to himself as he caught up to her. With his left foot, he stepped hard on her ankle. Natsumi frantically moved, trying to escape. She foot twisted in the process, making her cry out at the pain. "Now see what you did?" He grabbed her by the neck with one hand, the other hand still holding the knife.

"Father… please," Natsumi cried uncontrollably. The terror was becoming too great that she started to feel nauseous. "Please… don't do this."

"I tried to reason with you, my dear," Aric said in a low, cynical voice. Natsumi cried out as she felt the tip of the knife cut into the flesh of her arm. "You just didn't want to cooperate."

Tears rolled down Natsumi's cheeks as she looked at her father. His eyes were small and dark, no expression on his face. She closed her eyes as she thought about her friends and about Ryo. They were most likely worried about her. How could she be called strong when she was about to be killed by her own father?

" _You have to take the bull by the horns and say enough is enough."_

Natsumi eyes flew open as she remembered her conversation with Hana. Her friend was right. This was getting way out of hand.

"Aric! What are you doing?!" Tim yelled from the doorway. "Are you insane?! Let her go!" He ran toward his older brother and his niece, frantically.

"Stay out of this! I'm going to get rid of this waste once and for all!" Aric took the knife and aimed it at Natsumi's neck.

"No, Father. Enough is enough," Natsumi said shakily. She winced as she grabbed the knife's blade with her hand. Blood dripped onto the wooden floor underneath her.

"Aric, no!" Tim cried as he saw the blood.

She took the knife and threw to the other side of the room. "I'm not doing this anymore!" Aric looked at his daughter with disbelief, his grip on her lessening. She removed herself from his grasp and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm sick and tired of this life. I don't want to be a part of it anymore. I have a new life with people I love." She looked at Aric with a stern look on her tearstained face. "I'm leaving and never coming back."

"Y-you can't do that!" Aric yelled. "You are my daughter!"

Nastumi shook her head. "Not anymore I'm not." She turned and started toward the twin doors.

"Stop! I command you to stop!" Aric yelled.

* * *

Natsumi closed her eyes and ran out of the room. She bit her lip as she felt the hot pain of the wounds she had received. Her ankle was killing her, but that didn't stop her from dashing out of the house and into the rain. She ran down the street and stopped behind a bush to vomit. She sobbed quietly as the rain washed away the blood from her wounds. Her body jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to find Tim standing next to her.

"Come on," he said gently. He helped her up slowly and guided her to his car. Her clothes were soaked to the bone, which didn't make the leather seating any more comfortable. He buckled her up and turned the car on. "I know where your friends live. I'll take you there." He looked at the poor wounded girl before driving off down the street.

* * *

 **A/N: So we find out more about Natsumi's family and why she is the way she is. This was one of the chapters that I first thought of when I was planning out RoS. It makes us see Natsumi in a sort of different light. Please review to let me know how you are liking the story so far, and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Cye listened to the soothing sound of the rain as it fell from the sky and onto the ground below. After stirring the stew cooking on the stove, he went into the cupboard to get some spices from the spice rack. Everyone else was in the living room watching a sitcom while they waited for dinner to be served. His hand stopped at the black pepper when a knock on the front door was heard. He curiously opened the door only to be shocked to find Natsumi unconscious in someone's arms.

"N-Natsumi?" he stammered in shock as he looked at the blood-stained body. "What happened?! He looked at the man who was holding the unconscious body in his arms. "Who are you?!"

Before Tim could get a word out, Ryo and the others ran into the kitchen, all stopping at the horrific sight in front of them.

"What happened?!" Ryo demanded as he ran toward the man holding his unconscious girlfriend. "What did you do to her?!"

"I-It wasn't me," Tim said, trying to stay calm. "Please, let me explain."

Ryo took Natsumi protectively into his arms and rushed her out of the room. Kento growled and grabbed the front of Tim's soaking wet shirt, smacking him against the kitchen wall, baring his teeth.

"You better have a pretty damn well good excuse or else I'm bashing your skull in," he sneered at the now shaking man he was holding.

"Kento, please let him go," Cye pleaded as he grabbed his friend's arm. "This is no way to get answers."

"He's right, Ken," Hana agreed. "I'm just as curious and upset as you are, but we can't be acting brash right now. Let him go so he can speak."

Kento glared at his friends before reluctantly letting go of the older man. "This isn't over," Kento said as he pointed a finger at the shaking man. The bearer of Hardrock stomped off into the living room while Tim tried to slow his breathing down.

Cye crossed his arms over his chest and walked in front of their visitor. "Hana, can you stir the stew for me?" Hana only nodded as she went to the stove to check on the food. He looked at Tim with furrowed brows before sighing through his nostrils. He brought Natsumi back to them, so he couldn't be as bad as everyone thought. There had to be an explanation. "Let's go sit in the living room and you can tell us exactly what happened."

"O-Of course, thank you," Tim stammered as he followed Cye into the other room where Kento was sitting on the leather couch, cross-armed. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Tim.

* * *

Natsumi let out a soft groan as she regained consciousness. As she looked up at the white ceiling, she realized that she was lying on her back in the bed of her bedroom in the huge house. Different parts of her body ached from the horrible ordeal that happened a few hours ago. She turned her head slowly to the left and saw Ryo sitting in a wooden chair at the edge of the bed with his head down.

"R-Ryo…" she muttered softly. When she grabbed her arm, she noticed that it, as well as her hand, were now bandaged, both stained with crimson.

Ryo's body jerked in alarm when he heard the soft voice. "Natsumi?!" He quickly jumped to his feet and hugged her gently with his arms, relief washing over him. "What happened?"

The wounded girl closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh through her mouth. "I can't tell you…"

"Why?" He broke the embrace and looked in her broken blue eyes. "You came to us as a bloody mess. We need to at least get you to a hospital," Ryo said gently.

"No… please…" she pleaded as she took her good hand and grabbed the front of Ryo's red shirt. "I can't go." A sharp pain stabbed Natsumi in her midsection, causing her to wince.

"What do you mean, 'no'? You're hurt, badly," Ryo argued. He avoided asking her questions before, and because of that, she was now laying before him badly injured.

"Please... I don't want… anyone to know," she said weakly. Tears started to flow down her dirty cheeks as her vision became blurry, resulting in her falling unconscious once again.

Ryo placed both her arms at her side, adjusting the bandages that he wrapped around her wounds. He covered her body up with the blanket before turning for the bedroom door. He stopped when he saw Cye standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think we should call Sage," he suggested. "Obviously there is a reason why she doesn't want to go to the hospital, and we can't force her to go."

Ryo sighed through his nostrils. "I know. I think I have his dorm number upstairs. I'll do it." He got up from his seat and headed for the door that Cye was standing at.

A hand rested on top of his shoulder, stopping him from going any further out of the room. His tiger-blue eyes met with Cye's teal eyes, which were filled with concern.

"That man that brought her here is waiting for all of us in the living room," Cye explain in a calm manner. "After you get a hold of Sage, come join us. He wants to explain what happened." Ryo simply nodded his head. "I don't think he was the one who did this to her. He did bring her here, after all."

"I feel the same way. It looked like he was hurting from the inside," Ryo said in thought.

"I agree," Cye said as he gently patted his best friend's shoulder. "I'll see you in the living room." The two men parted ways to their destinations, leaving the wounded girl alone to heal and rest.

* * *

Hana passed around coffee and tea to her friends as they waited for Ryo. She held out a black ceramic mug filled with coffee in front of Tim. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Tim said with a small smile as he took the warm mug from her. He took a sip of the dark hot liquid and turned his attention to the auburn-haired man that was sitting next to him. "You said that your friend had to make a quick call?"

"Yeah. He should be down soon to join us," Cye replied.

Tim could feel Kento's eyes on him as the bearer of Hardrock glared at him from the other side of the couch. A small smile crept on his lips as he looked back at Cye. "I am glad that she found such good people who care about her so deeply. I was starting to think she would never find anyone."

"And who are you?" Everyone turned their attention toward the staircase. Ryo descended down the steps and into the area. "I got a hold of Sage. He's on his way as fast as he can."

"That's good news," Hana said with relief.

Ryo leaned against the wall that was facing the couch. His left hand was clenched into a fist in his jean pocket. He was trying to remain calm as he looked at the older man in front of him. The horrible image of Natsumi, bloody and soaked to the bone, lying in his arms at the doorway, made his blood boil. "You didn't hurt Natsumi, did you?" he asked Tim, looking at the man straight in the eyes.

"Not physically, no," Tim replied, hanging his head in guilt. "I'm her uncle." Awkward silence filled the room, along with the growing tension that was already present. "Are you her boyfriend?" He picked up his head to look at the black-haired man.

"I am," Ryo confirmed, his eyes hard. The fist within his jean pocket didn't loosen.

"Tell us what happened," Kento said, not wasting any more time. He leaned into his seat on the couch. "And don't skip any parts to your little _story_ , either."

"I'll tell you everything. Just promise me you won't go out for revenge," Tim said softly. "I don't want any more chaos."

"That depends," Kento said while smacking his fist into the open palm of his other hand. "I ain't making no deals with you."

"Kento, please," Cye said sternly. "We promise."

Tim looked around the room at everyone before sighing heavily out of his mouth. "Her father, my brother, is responsible for her injuries." He looked at everyone once again as if to see if anyone would make a move. Everyone in the room had their eyes wide with shock and their mouths slightly open. "There's a room at the house that he has his 'meetings' with her. There are no windows, only an armchair and a fireplace."

"I've seen that room," Cye said while looking at their visitor. "There are French doors that lead to it, right?"

Everyone turned their attention to the auburn-haired man in surprise.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" Tim curiously asked.

"I was over one day last year. After I used the bathroom, I heard some noises coming from that direction. I opened one of the doors and that's when I saw the room," Cye explained. "She caught me with a look of horror on her face. I didn't ask her any questions about it, though."

"Sounds about right," said the older man as he nodded his head. "That room is the reason why Natsumi hates the dark or anything that's windowless. Her father is away most of the time on business, but he started to realize that she would go out often, more than she was allowed. He called her into that room to question her about all of you. Of course, I had something to do about it. I followed her and took pictures at his request."

"You dirty bastard," Kento growled. His hands turned into fists as he glared at the older gentleman.

"She obviously stood her ground," Hana spoke up. She was sitting on the carpet, cross-legged as she listened to the story. "That's why she got hurt so badly. She didn't tell him anything."

"You are correct," Tim said. "I heard her stand up to him. The Natsumi I knew before would have told her father everything, without holding anything back. She has become a strong woman thanks to you all." No one uttered a single word and just listened carefully. "My brother always told her she was useless, a nobody, all the while comparing her with her late mother. She always came home right after grade school. She wasn't allowed to hang with anyone, and by that time, her self-esteem was at rock bottom. She was constantly being picked on and made fun of by what she wore and how she acted."

"What's his deal?" Ryo asked in disgust. He shifted his body against the wall, trying to get into a comfortable position.

A long sigh came out through Tim's nostrils before telling them everything. "My brother likes to control things. I guess you can say he's obsessed with the feeling of control and power. Not only that, he has a bit of a temper. He was like that ever since we were kids. Our father was the same way. If we didn't obey his rules, we were punished. Aric wasn't punished as much. As he got older, it was like the two of them tag-teamed against me and my mother. Sometimes they would argue with one another because they wanted the full control. Eventually, our father left us for some other woman. I was afraid of my brother by that time and did everything he told me to do."

"So, he's a psycho," Kento concluded. "Someone like that needs to be locked up with the key thrown out."

"I do believe he suffers from an illness," Tim said sadly. "Our mother wanted to get him tested, but he refused. She eventually died by taking the wrong medication."

"The wrong medication?" Hana asked with a raised brow.

Tim nodded his head. "Aric was the one who gave her the meds. I think he did it on purpose. He was twenty at the time. He told me that if I said anything, he would make my life a living hell. That's why I think he murdered our mother. He made sure to keep me close to him, and because I was too afraid, I had to follow."

"You really don't have a backbone," Kento said in a low voice. "Pathetic. How can you let your brother rule your life? How can you let him destroy your niece?"

"I'm too much of a coward to go up against him. He has that affect on people," Tim said sadly. "That's why he's successful as a businessman. He knows how to manipulate people and have them do what he wants them to do."

"I call bullshit. You aren't some puppet in a show," Kento said, raising his voice. "Because of you, Natsumi's father found out about what she was doing."

Tim hung his head as if the guilt was weighing down on him. "I know. I betrayed her. She trusted me, and I broke that trust."

"Something doesn't make sense," Cye said in thought. He was looking at his folded hands as he tried to put the pieces together. "He would compare her to her mother and would call her useless. What made him want a child in the first place?"

"People do stupid stuff, dude," Kento replied in disgust. "There really is no answer."

"There is," Tim said. "Aric and I grew up in England. After he graduated from college, he went to Japan for a bit. There he met Natsumi's mother, Mai. She painted a portrait of him at one of the parks. He was attracted to her and eventually they got married. She was good at doing what she was told to do. She was a gentle, sweet woman. She accidently got pregnant and begged him to keep the child. Aric never wanted kids, but agreed to let her keep Natsumi. Mai was diagnosed with cancer six years later after Natsumi was born. I think the only reason why Aric kept Natsumi was because she looks like Mai, save for the eyes. I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Well, at least now we know why she would dodge the subject about her family," Hana said with a solemn look on her face. "At least now she is safe from him."

"And no one found out about his abusive behavior?" Ryo inquired. It was hard to believe that no one picked up on her strange behavior or noticed any markings of abuse.

"He made sure he didn't hit her hard enough to leave any markings, that is, until now. She was too afraid of him anyway to say anything. He was also good at putting on an act."

"Well, she won't be seeing him again," Cye said with a serious look on his face. "You can count on that."

Tim nodded, a feeling of relief washed over him knowing that his niece had people who could protect her. "I'm sure he'll try to find her, though. He isn't one to give up so easily."

"He won't find her if you keep your damn trap shut," Kento sneered. "You did enough damage, and if you really do care for her, you won't say a thing about this place." Kento felt sick to his stomach just thinking about how horrible the family of his two friends treated them. No one should have to feel like they didn't belong within a family.

"I won't be going back to him any time soon. I'm sure he'll punish me, too, for disobeying his orders," Tim said. His insides knotted at the thought.

"Where will you go?" Hana asked with concern. She knew that Tim wasn't a bad person, but someone who was mentally beaten. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man.

Tim noticed the concern look on the woman's face and a small smile broke out across his thin lips. "I have a friend who I can rely on. You don't have to worry about me, Hana, but thank you. You should just take care of Natsumi. I'm sure when she wakes up, the pain, both physically and mentally, will hit her hard."

"We'll take good care of her," Ryo said. His anger diminished slightly after hearing the story. "She's in good hands now."

"I know that," Tim smiled. He slowly got up from his seat on the leather couch. "I should be going. I'll check in from time to time to see how she's doing."

"I'll show you to the door," Cye said as he got up from his seat on the other side of the couch. He led their visitor to the kitchen, leaving the other three alone in the living room.

Hana looked at Ryo, who was staring at the carpet with a pained look on his face. "You okay?" she asked softly. She could tell by his expression that he hurting, but she had to say something.

"Yeah," Ryo whispered. "I'm going back to watch over her. Let me know when Sage gets here." The bearer of Wildfire slowly walked out of the room and out of sight down the small hall.

"Ryo…" Hana said sadly. "I can't believe Natsumi went through all of that. Even though my family shunned me, they never did anything like that." To think her friend was all alone with no support system during her battle with her father, it made her nauseous.

"It's disgusting. A family should never do anything to hurt one another on purpose," Kento said. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. All Hana could do was nod in agreement. There were definitely going to be new obstacles ahead of them for the next couple of days.

* * *

A figure with piercing dark gray eyes and short crimson hair walked down the candlelit hallway. He was clad in some sort of black sub-armor that made a clanking noise each time he took a step. He stopped at a medium-sized iron door. Grabbing the handle, he pushed it open, the heavy scent of flower hitting his nostrils.

"I knew it was you," said a soothing, feminine voice. The man stopped in front of a tall woman who had long wavy pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a purple kimono with intricate designs. A scowl was present on her features. "You walk too loudly, Sosa."

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Sosa said sarcastically as he closed the iron door behind him. "You know I don't care what you think, Kodoku. Your words just go through one ear and out the other."

The woman scoffed as she continued to tend to her many flowers that were within the room. "Are you here because you have news?" she asked, looking at her visitor.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Sosa said in a smug tone. "Master Taikoku has finally awakened from his long slumber. He is currently in his room recovering some of his energy that Talpa took from him. I just thought you should know being that you hate being left in the dark."

"I see," Kodoku smiled. "Our waiting has paid off. Soon Master Taikoku will take over the throne to the Dynasty once more."

"Don't forget about those Ronin creeps that took down Talpa," Sosa mentioned with his nose slightly scrunched up.

"Are you afraid of little boys, Sosa?" Kodoku asked with a grin across her pink lips.

"Did I say that?" Sosa said, his blood starting to boil from the remarks he was getting. "I'm just saying don't forget about them. They took down Talpa with that white armor."

"I'm not worried," she said as she set her watering can down. Two big fans appeared, one in each hand. "They won't stand a chance against us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A heavy knock on the kitchen door drew everyone's attention. Cye got up from his place on the leather sofa and headed toward the door. When he opened the door, Sage stood before him, fully clad in his green sub-armor. Lavender eyes met teal eyes as the two men looked at each other for what seemed like hours, Cye was grateful to see his close friend.

"So, that's how you got here so fast," Cye said as he pointed to the armor.

"This was the only way I could think of getting here in a short amount of time. I'm not exactly close by," Sage explained, his demeanor calm and collected. He got straight to the point. "Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her," Cye said as he let his friend into the house.

He led his blonde-haired comrade down the small hallway that was next to the kitchen. He stopped at a closed door that was to the left. After slowly opening it, he stepped aside so Sage could enter the room. The moonlight cased a soft glow through the yellow curtains in the room. Ryo picked up his head from his folded arms; they were resting on the top of the wooden chair he was sitting in.

"It's good to see you, Sage," Ryo said in a low voice as he got up from his seat to greet his friend.

"Same here," Sage agreed with a small smile. "It would have been better if it weren't under these circumstances, though."

Ryo glanced at Natsumi and then returned his attention to the man in front of him. "She has some pretty bad injuries," Ryo said, a pained expression plastered on his face. "She won't go to the hospital, so you were the only one we could think of to help her."

Sage simply nodded his head. "I will do my best. I haven't used my powers in a few months, so it shouldn't be a problem." He made his way to the woman that was resting in the bed. Her expression was neutral as she slept, unaware of his presence. He gently pulled the blankets from her body, exposing her bandaged arm and hand.

Carefully, he unraveled the bloodstained cloth from her wounds. The bleeding had finally stopped. With both hands placed over the clean cut in her arm, he concentrated on his armor's power. A soft green glow emanated from his palms. The warm, green light gently filled the dark room. Natsumi stirred in her sleep as the warmth ran down her arm to her fingertips. The open wound started to slowly close together. The bearer of Halo continued his work on her injured hand.

"She got bruised, too, by her ribcage," Ryo mentioned in a whisper. He was leaning against the wall that was facing the bed, his arms crossed over his chest tightly. Even though his friend was healing Natsumi, a feeling of unease still picked at his brain.

With one gentle hand, Sage moved the base of the red shirt she was wearing up to her chin. He examined the big black and blue marks on her torso. He glanced over at Cye who looked at him with a solemn expression. Sage returned his attention to Natsumi, his brows furrowed. What on Earth happened to her? The green glow of his powers made the blemishes slowly disappear.

"She's going to be fine," Sage whispered as he finished up his work.

"Psychically, yes," Cye said solemnly. He looked at the brunette. "When she wakes up, I'm sure she's going to have a hard time coping."

After pulling the over-sized red shirt over her body, the blonde-haired man stood up. He looked at Ryo with a puzzled look on his face. "Mind telling me what happened to her? These injuries weren't from something small."

"Let's go into the living room and we'll explain," Ryo sighed as he pushed himself from the wall, a shadow looming over his face.

* * *

The three men exited the room one by one and entered the living room. Hana was lying across the couch, a book in her hand, with her feet resting on Kento's legs. She noticed the three figures and placed the book on the floor before getting to her feet.

"Thanks for coming, Sage," she said softly while hugging her friend. "It means a lot."

Sage gave Hana a smile before bringing his attention to Kento, who was standing next to her.

"Good to see you, buddy," Kento said with a light tap on his friend's shoulder.

"Ryo sounded desperate over the phone. I had to come," Sage said. "Now, what's going on with Natsumi?"

"Those injuries that you saw," Cye said in a low voice, "were caused by her father." Sage looked at his auburn-haired friend with wide eyes. Cye cleared his throat before continuing. "Her uncle showed up at our door with her unconscious body in his arms. He explained to us that she was physically and emotionally abused ever since her mother passed."

"He's a twisted son of a bitch," Kento said, the words dripping with venom. "He loves to control things and basically treated her like an animal. Her uncle wasn't much help, either, considering he had his tail between his legs all the time."

"That's enough, Kento," Cye said, eyeing his friend in warning.

"Her father wanted to know more about us. Her uncle followed us and took pictures," Hana added, her tone of voice was low and sad. "She didn't want to tell him anything, so he beat her up."

"And we aren't going to do anything about it because she won't let us," Ryo said through clenched teeth. He sighed heavily through his nostrils while running a hand through his thick, black hair. "I want to say something, but the look she gave me…I don't want to hurt her more."

"That's understandable," Sage said. "When you are in that position, you don't want anyone knowing what happened, at least not yet. It's the fear of consequence."

A strangled cry escaped from Ryo's lips as he punched the nearest wall. Everyone looked at the bearer of Wildfire in silence. Hana's eyes were wide open at the sudden outburst; she still wasn't used to seeing Ryo in that state.

"I'll go put the kettle on," Hana said. She hastily went into the kitchen. She grabbed the stainless steel kettle from one of the cabinets and placed it under the faucet. After running cold water into it, she placed it on the gas stove where she turned the settings to high. She peered down the dark hall and at Natsumi's bedroom door. Her heart ached for her friend. She didn't blame Kento or Ryo for being upset. She would most likely throw the man off of a cliff for what he did. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she returned to the front of the stove, listening to the gas run. It was best that she left the men alone; she felt kind of awkward. Hana shook her head and maneuvered over to the top cabinets where the teacups were.

"Sorry," Ryo said in a low voice after he rested his forehead against the wall, his breathing slowly evening out.

Cye simply shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "No need to apologize," he said. "We know you are going through a tough time."

"He's right," Kento said as he patted Ryo's back. "If you weren't all worked up after what happened, then we would have to worry. So, don't worry about a thing."

The corners of Ryo's lips moved up into a small smile. "Thanks, guys."

Hana emerged from the kitchen holding a medium-sized iron tray. On the tray were the tea kettle and four blue and white striped teacups. She placed the tray down on the polished wooden table that was in front of the couch.

"Anyone want tea?" she asked as she took a ceramic teacup and poured hot green tea into it. "I bought this new brand. It's really good."

"Sure. I'll take a cup," Cye said. He motioned over to his girlfriend and took the cup from her hands. He took a small sip, the hot liquid warming his throat; he could also taste a hint of mango. "It's really good."

"I've decided to give it a try. I never had mango green tea before," Hana explained. "I'm glad you like it. Does anyone else want some?"

"Nah. I'm still good from the coffee I had earlier. Thank you, though," Kento said as he headed back toward the couch.

"Sage?" Hana asked as she looked at the blonde-haired man.

"Yes, please," Sage replied as he took a seat next to Kento on the leather couch.

"Always the well-mannered one," Kento grinned. He yawned before placing his hands behind his head.

"Yes, unlike you," Sage said with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. He opened his eyes to see a steaming cup of green tea in front of him. "Thank you, Hana."

A hint of pink appeared on her cheeks. "No problem," she said and quickly turned around, hoping he didn't notice her flushed cheeks. Sage took a sip of the hot liquid as he watched Hana walk toward Ryo.

A gentle hand was placed on Ryo's shoulder, making him look right into a pair of solemn cobalt eyes. "Come and sit with us," Hana whispered. "There isn't much you can do for her right now, anyway."

Ryo closed his eyes and sighed through his nostrils. "I know," he whispered back. "That doesn't mean I don't feel regret."

"Regret? For what?" Hana inquired. "It's not like you did this to her."

"No, but I should have been there to protect her," Ryo said, looking away from his friend. He promised that he would protect her, and he let her down. "I'm sorry, Hana, but if you would excuse me…" Ryo had to get away from his friends for a bit. At least until his mind cleared. He felt smothered being in the living room

"Of course," she said softly, watching Ryo exit the room. He walked down the small hallway and back into the room where Natsumi was. Her heart wept for her two friends, and she knew there wasn't much she could do. A loud yawn could be heard to her left. She turned her head and saw Kento rubbing his eye with one of his hands. "Tired, are we?"

Kento nodded and slowly got to his feet. "Yeah. It's been one hell of a day. This man needs his beauty sleep," he said with a tired wink.

"You need all the beauty sleep you can get," Hana teased. "What you have now isn't making the cut, my friend."

"Hey, watch it, missy," Kento said with a playful grin.

"Why don't you stay the night, Sage?" Cye suggested. "We have an extra bed upstairs for guests. Well, two beds, actually. You can leave first thing in the morning."

"Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer," Sage said with a smile. "I agree that it's a little too late to start traveling."

"Awesome! I'll make us breakfast in the morning," Kento said with his signature grin on his face. "My treat."

"Oh, it's a treat, all right," Cye said with a smirk of his own. He looked over and saw Hana still standing in the same spot, looking into the darkened hallway. "Hun, come sit. There isn't anything you can do."

Hana turned and looked at Cye with sad eyes. "I know. I just feel bad for them," she said. "I hardly see Ryo like this."

"That's how he is. He sometimes secludes himself from the rest of us," Sage explained. "It's his way of coping with things."

"He'll be fine," Cye said reassuringly. "He just needs time to himself."

Hana just nodded her head in understanding. Her eyes turned toward Kento, who was stretching his arms above his head. "I'm heading in for the night. Today was just too much for me," he said with another big yawn escaping his big mouth. "I'll catch you all in the morning for breakfast." Everyone said their good nights to their friend as he headed up the stairs to his room.

"I should turn in for the night myself. You coming, love?" Cye asked as he, too, got up from his spot.

Hana shook her head. "Not just yet. I'm not really that tired," she replied. There were too many things running around in her mind. She maneuvered over to the couch and sat next to the Bearer of Halo.

"All right," Cye said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night's rest, you two."

Hana waved to her boyfriend before getting comfortable in her seat on the leather sofa. She turned her head to the left and looked at the man sitting next to her. "Aren't you going to turn in for the night, too?" she asked curiously. "You had quite a trip."

Sage simply looked up at the white ceiling, taking in a lung full of oxygen through his nostrils. "I'm not tired, to be honest with you," he answered.

"I see," was all Hana could say. The two of them sat there in silence. She never really had a one on one conversation with Sage before. It was kind of awkward. The Bearer of Halo seemed so mature for his age, especially when she first met him. Every once in a while, he would intimidate her by the way he acted. They only said their "hellos" and "goodbyes" to each other. The hands on her lap fiddled with one another as she sat next to him.

"This is a nice place," Sage said, breaking the ice. He looked around the area. "I'm not surprised that Mrs. Rei Faun had something to do with it."

"It is. She made sure there were enough rooms for everyone. There is even a basement," Hana smiled as she looked down at her hands. "We were all surprised, of course. In the backyard, there is a wooded area that I use to train."

Sage looked at the dark-haired woman sitting beside him. "How is your training going?"

Hana turned her head to the left and met with beautiful pools of lavender. His bangs were slightly to the side, showing both eyes. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks again. This was the first time she actually got to stare into both of his eyes. Sage only smiled, for he was used to most girls blushing at him. She cleared her throat before answering the man's question.

"It's going good, I guess. I still can't seem to grasp control over my rage, though. To be honest, it's been rather annoying," Hana answered. She looked at her open palms that were resting on her lap, the feeling of defeat slowly showing its head. "I know Cye, Ryo, and Kento are doing the best they can to help, but some days I feel like it's all pointless." Her open palms became fists as she lowered her head.

A hand touched her left shoulder, making her head shoot up to look at him. "If you give up, then you won't get anywhere," Sage said with a serious expression on his face. "The struggles you face now will be worth it, trust me."

"I know," she whispered. "It's just hard. I just have to keep pushing myself."

"Not too hard, though," he said. "You don't want to destroy yourself, either."

Hana gave Sage a small smile and relaxed her body again against the back of the couch. "I never properly thanked you for all the times you have helped me, healing wise, that is."

"There is no need to thank me. I do what I can to help my friends," Sage said nonchalantly. "Besides, I couldn't let you bleed to death or anything."

"After what I did, I'm surprised you didn't," Hana said, her tone serious. "I turned your best friend against you all. I even tortured him and hurt you guys…"

"And you were also possessed by an evil spirit," Sage said matter-of-factly. "Your argument is invalid."

Hana opened her mouth to rebuke, but closed it, knowing that she couldn't win even if she tried. She did feel grateful that Sage had her back. "How's school going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's going well," he replied. "I aced all my tests last semester."

"That's great news," Hana said, her face brightening. "I was told by the others that your grandfather wants you to take over the family dojo."

Her friend looked straight ahead of him; his face almost had a hard expression. "That is correct, but I told him that the classes I'm taking will benefit me in the future. He seemed to agree, but at the same time, I could tell that it was hard for him to do so," Sage explained. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hana said softly. "It must be hard being a Ronin Warrior and the heir to the family business. It's a lot of pressure on your shoulders. I had no idea." She wished she hadn't brought up the dojo.

Sage just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to it. It's been years now since I found the armor of Halo. I try not to dwell on the facts if I can." Awkward silence filled the living room as the two figures just sat next to each other on the couch. Hana was trying to process all the new information she had obtained. "You and Kento seem to be real close."

A chuckled erupted from Hana's throat at the comment. "You can say that. I see him as a brother figure. I guess I'm trying to fill in a void that's in my heart, the missing piece that used to be where my brother, Ken, used to be. I know it sounds horrible trying to replace someone…"

"You can never replace your brother even if you tried. He'll always be a part of you no matter what," Sage said, his tone of voice soft and sincere. "Even if you feel like there is something missing in your heart, your family will always remain with you."

A single tear fell from her eyes and down her cheek at the gentle, wise words. With one hand, she wiped the wetness from her eyes. She felt the weight next to her leave the couch. She looked up and saw Sage standing on his feet.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he covered his mouth with his hand, a small yawn escaping.

"Okay. Thanks for the talk," Hana said with a gentle smile. "I feel like I know a little bit more about you."

"Likewise," Sage said with a sincere smile on his lips. He headed up the staircase and disappeared from view. After a few moments, Hana removed herself from the sofa and into the bedroom that she shared with Cye for a much needed sleep.

* * *

The smell of pancakes and bacon made Hana open her eyes the next morning. She slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned her head to her right and saw that it was 8:00. After swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she got to her feet and shuffled out of the room. When she entered the kitchen, almost everyone was sitting on stools around the island that had delicious-looking food upon it.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kento said as he flipped a huge pancake in the frying pan. "Just in time for breakfast."

"I see that," Hana said sleepily as she shuffled over to the stool that was next to Cye. "The smell woke me up." She slowly sat down on the top of the stool and looked around the table. She spotted Sage sitting across from Cye, his hair neatly brushed. "Morning, Sage."

"Good morning, Hana," Sage said. He took a bite of his pancake and chewed it slowly. "Very good pancakes, Kento."

"Thanks!" Kento said enthusiastically. "I knew how to cook before, but these culinary classes that I am taking are improving my skills. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll be better than Cye, but I doubt that."

"That's fine by me," Cye called out with a wave of his fork. "You can be on cooking duty instead of me."

"Oh, no. You aren't getting off that easy," Kento said as he pointed the spatula at his water-loving comrade. "You are still top chef in this house."

"I'm guessing Ryo is still in with Natsumi?" Hana asked as she looked around the room.

"Yeah. I asked him if he wanted breakfast and he didn't reply," Cye said before taking a gulp of his orange juice. "He's got to come out sometime and eat." Hana slowly chewed her pancake while looking at her plate with a solemn expression plastered on her face.

Sage cleaned his plate of his food and wiped his mouth with a white napkin. "I should be going. I need to be at the school by noon. If I leave now, I should get there in time."

"Be careful," Cye said as he got up from his seat at the island.

Hana followed suit and hugged Sage goodbye. "Let us know when you get there."

"Will do," Sage said with a nod. "Keep me updated on the situation here."

"No problem, buddy," Kento said, giving a hard pat on his friend's back. "Thanks for coming by."

Sage waved to everyone before making his departure. Once the front door was close shut, everyone resumed to their meal. Hana kept looking over her shoulder toward the closed door down the hall. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of state the two of them were in, and when they would emerge from the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Heavy fog rested upon the cemented floor in a dark area. Footsteps could be heard as a figure, its back slightly hunched over, arms wrapped tightly around its body, walked around the darkened room. Shallow, shaky breaths escaped through lightly pink, parted lips. Natsumi stopped in her tracks as the fear took over her body once more, her nerves acting up to the point of nausea. She swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat as she forced her legs to move on.

A small light appeared in front of her as she continued walking. Her slim legs moved faster as she approached the desired light, eager to escape the darkness of which she feared. A figure with light-brown, wavy hair came into view within the light. Her heart raced within her ribcage as she got closer to the mysterious being.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice small and fragile. She took smaller steps as she approached the woman whose back was facing her. "Can you tell me where I am?" The woman didn't make a move nor uttered a single word. "Please. I need to get out of here."

Natsumi clutched her hand hard against her chest. The figure turned its body to face the young woman. A gasp escaped from Natsumi's throat as hazel eyes met with her Persian blue eyes. She felt her heart skip a couple of beats as her mouth suddenly became dry like the desert. "M-Mommy…" The word was no more than a whisper.

A smile formed across the older woman's lips, the smile sincere and comforting. "My sweet, little Natsumi," she said softly. The soprano voice rang within Natsumi's head. "You have turned into such a beautiful young woman." Mai held both arms out, inviting her only daughter into her arms. Without a second thought, Natsumi raced into those arms as if she were a little girl again. Warm arms embraced her small frame as she snuggled against her mother's bosom. She finally felt safe.

"I've missed you so much," Natsumi said as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "Father tried to kill me." Mai stayed silent as she stroked her daughter's light-brown hair, the hair that Natsumi inherited from her. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Natsumi picked up her head and clasped both of her hands over her mouth, letting out a muffled scream. The loving, familiar face she once knew was now just a skeleton. Horrified, she pushed the bones away from her. She hunched over toward the ground, the contents in her stomach forcing them up her throat.

An evil laugh could be heard as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. A sharp pain shattered upon her hand and arm as blood gushed from the open wounds. She looked up to find her father, cloaked in the shadow and a knife in one hand. A sinister smile was plastered on his lips as he lurched forward, aiming for her other arm.

"You will never be like your mother," he sneered, the shadows fully covering his eyes.

Natsumi barely dodged his attack. With her legs shaking with fear, she hastily got to her feet and ran across the dark room. At this point, tears rained down her cheeks. She wanted out; she wanted to be free of this nightmare. She shut her eyes tightly and let out a scream.

A pair of gentle hands appeared out of nowhere and placed themselves on her small shoulders. Her eyes flew open, only to find herself in a bed. Gentle beams of sunlight were peeking through the yellow curtains within the room. She looked to her left, eyes wide with fear. In front of her was Ryo, who had concern plastered all over his face. Her erratic breathing was slowly returning to normal once she figured out where she was. Her bangs were clinging to her face. The bedsheets and the t-shirt she was wearing were soaked with cold sweat.

"Ryo…" she whispered. Even though her breathing was slowly returning to normal, the nerves in her body were still rattling at full force. The images of her mother being nothing but bones still played in her mind like some sort of horror film.

"It's okay, Natsumi. I'm right here," Ryo soothed as he pushed some of the wet strands of light brown hair away from her face.

Natsumi looked at her hand and arm, realizing that they were no longer bandaged up. Fear struck her hard as she looked back at Ryo, wide-eyed. "What happened to my cuts?! Did you take me somewhere?!" Her voice was shaking as she rapidly contorted her arm and hand in different directions, as if to see if her abrasions were located somewhere else. However, there wasn't a single marking anywhere on her skin.

"I didn't take you anywhere," Ryo reassured her. "I actually called Sage to come over and heal your wounds. It was the only option we had left." Natsumi's eyes never left her bare arm as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Ryo gently sat on the edge of the mattress and wrapped his strong arms around her small, trembling frame. "I'm right here. I won't go anywhere unless you tell me to." He felt moisture on his cotton shirt as she buried her face into his chest, sobbing quietly.

"Table twelve!" shouted the young chef. His brown hair was tied into a short ponytail with a hairnet surrounding the top of his head. His brown eyes glared at the female standing before him, not paying attention to a word he was saying. She was just standing there, looking out into space. "Hana!"

* * *

The young woman jumped at the sound of her name. She looked around, startled, until she noticed the chef's annoyed expression. "I'm sorry, Taka. What did you want?" Hana said apologetically.

"I was shouting 'table twelve' at least five times," he said, annoyed. "You just stood there like a statue. What is going on with you today?"

Hana placed the plates of food onto her open palm. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt the heat on the bottom of the ceramic plates. "There are some things going on at home. I guess my mind is wandering more than usual. I'm sorry," she replied and took the plates to their destination. Hana set the plates down on the white tablecloth in front of her customers, the steam slowly rising from the food. "Sorry for the wait," she said. "Enjoy your meal."

The two people at the table thanked her, which brought a small smile to the young woman's face. She nervously watched as her current customers took a bite of their food, both smiling as they chewed. After slightly bowing, she left the area. Hana went over to one of the other waitresses and told them she was going on break. She needed one badly. She headed toward the back where the small breakroom was. She heavily plopped herself down on one of the plastic chairs, letting out a loud sigh. Taking both of her hands, she slowly rubbed the sides of her temple, her eyes closed.

"Rough day?" asked a tenor voice. Hana stopped her head massage and looked up. She saw Kento sitting in one of the chairs opposite to her. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice her company. "'Sup?"

"Hey, Ken. I didn't see you there," Hana said softly. "It's been a bad day for me. I messed up so many times. One customer wanted to report me for horrible service. Luckily they didn't. I don't know what I would tell your mother if that person went through with it." She continued with her little head massage while she took slow and steady breaths through her nose.

"My ma is very understanding. I'm sure she would take it easy on you. Did you forget that you are part of the family now?" Kento said in an almost nonchalant voice.

Hana looked at the intricate designs that were on the tiles on the floor. She remembered when Kento took her to his house to meet his big family. At that moment, she felt a sort of belonging, something she hadn't felt in such a long time. A smile broke out across her pink lips as she looked up at her dark blue-haired friend. The warrior winked at her from across the room.

"You're right, Kento. I guess I forgot about that little detail," Hana said.

"It's cool. No biggie, right?" he said as he flashed his teeth at her. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Another sigh escaped Hana's slightly parted lips. "Natsumi hasn't come out of her room for four days. She hardly eats anything and I doubt she is showering," Hana said, a look of frustration plastered on her features. "Ryo told me that she hasn't been sleeping, either. When she does manage to doze off, she wakes up screaming. I'm sure you have heard her. I'm just worried about her."

"Yeah. Ryo did mention to me and Cye that she hasn't been getting enough sleep. He thinks she's doing it on purpose, which I can see," Kento said, not taking his eyes off Hana.

"That's true. I just don't know what to do for her," Hana said sadly. She looked at the metal table that was in the middle of the room. Kento had his elbows prepped on the shiny surface. A few water bottles were on the table, and with her left hand extended out, she used her power to bring one of the bottles to her open hand. Kento watched as Hana twisted the white plastic cap off and took a sip of water. "What? I'm feeling lazy right now."

A chuckle emanated from Kento's throat. "I can see that. You are getting much better with your powers."

"Not really. This type of stuff is easy compared to what I really want to do," she said. She twisted the cap back onto the bottle and looked at the clear liquid within it, thoughtfully. "Maybe after work I will train for a bit, get my mind off the things I can't control."

"What kind of things were you looking to do? I know controlling your rage is still in the works, but I can see it getting better," he said.

"Sometimes I think that something is going to show up. You guys have said that evil lurks in the shadows. I want to be ready for when something strikes. Shijisha had an attack that she used. I would like to create one of my own," Hana said as she got up from her seat. She placed the bottle gently on the table's smooth surface. She leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "Not only that, but when I was being controlled by Kurushimi, she taught me a move where I can merge with another being. I would like to try that again. It could be useful."

Kento sighed through his nostrils after hearing Hana's explanation. "Did you mention this to Cye?"

Hana shook her head. "He would be against me fighting if it came to that," she replied. "You know how protective he is."

Kento leaned against the back of his chair. "Usually I'm all for a good fight and would totally give the thumbs up, but you could get killed. You don't have any armor to protect you."

"I know the risk, but you wanted me to use my power for good. I don't want to be the one standing on the sidelines when something happens," Hana explained as she looked at Kento intensely. "I don't want to feel useless."

Kento groaned as he scratched the back of his head, thinking about what his friend had just told him. He looked up at Hana and saw the seriousness and determination in her blue eyes. He let out a sigh in defeat. "I know I shouldn't, but I will help you."

A slight grin appeared across Hana's pink lips. "I knew you would. Thanks, Ken."

"Even if I didn't, you would still do the training yourself, am I right?" Kento grinned. "You are too stubborn to take no for an answer."

"You know me too well," Hana said, the grin still on her lips. "We'll start after work."

* * *

Cye knocked softly on the white-painted wooden door, a small plastic tray of food consisting of bowls of soup and rice in his hand. He heard a very faint "come in." and slowly opened the door. The lights within the room were all turned on. A frail-looking woman sat up on propped pillows. She looked so sick and fragile that he was afraid that if he gently touched her, she would crumple to pieces. When she turned to look at him, Cye could see the dark bags as they hung heavily from the bottom of her eyes due to lack of sleep.

Natsumi watched him as he made his way to her bedside. After setting the tray on the nightstand, he took a seat on the chair that was usually occupied by Ryo. Cye leaned forward and brushed some strands of oily hair from her face. The stench of body odor filled his nostrils, but he ignored it as he looked into the broken eyes of his friend.

"You need to eat something, please," he pleaded softly. "It's been a couple of days and I know you must be starving. I brought you some sweet onion soup and white rice."

Natsumi's stomach started talking as if the food was calling to it. She moved her blue eyes toward the food tray. The look of the soup, and the steam slowly rising from it made her mouth water. She nodded her head in agreement. Cye took the ceramic bowl containing the soup and passed it to her. The onions smelled delightful as she took a spoonful of the tan-tinted liquid and placed it in her mouth, savoring the taste. Ryo had previously brought food in for her, but she had no desire to eat it. For some reason, she couldn't turn down food that was prepared by the Warrior of Torrent.

"It's good," she whispered. Her voice sounded like sandpaper due to the lack of use and hydration. She took another spoonful of soup, enjoying the hot liquid as it traveled down her throat and into her empty stomach. She could feel herself getting better already.

A smile appeared on Cye's features as he took the bowl of rice and offered it to her. "Eat this, too," he said, trying to hide his urgency for her to continue eating. She hesitated at first, but took the small bowl from his hands. "Good. When Ryo gets home, he should help you shower."

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked as she took a small bite of the white rice.

"You haven't bathed in two days," Cye stated gently. "You can do a quick wash if you don't want to take a long bath." Natsumi stopped eating and focused her attention on the small, white grains of rice in the bowl on her lap. "I'm not pushing you to do anything that isn't good for you, but we are all worried about you."

A lone tear fell down her cheek and into the bowl of rice. "I'm sorry," she said as she choked back a sob. "I'm just so afraid…"

The auburn-haired man placed a gentle hand on her small shoulder. "I know, and we won't let him get close to you. I'm sure Hana and Ryo would be the first ones to go on the defense. You know those two and their tempers." A small smile broke out across her chapped lips. It felt good hearing those words. "You are safe in this house and with us." The sound of the bedroom door slowly opening caused both occupants to turn their heads. Ryo stood in the doorway in grass-stained blue jeans and a sweat-stained t-shirt. "Hey. I assume it was a busy day at work?"

"You could say that. One of my co-workers tripped on a lawn gnome and twisted his ankle, so he will be out of commission for a while," Ryo replied with a shake of his head. "We told him to watch where he was going." His tiger-blue eyes spotted the two bowls on his girlfriend's lap and smiled. "I see you ate something."

"I guess I did," Natsumi said shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"You guess?" Cye asked with a laugh. "You drank all the soup that was in the bowl."

"I'm glad," Ryo said with relief. "I was worried you would go weeks without food." Natsumi didn't say anything.

Cye cleared his throat and got up from his seat. "Can I talk to you for a moment out in the hall?" he asked, motioning for his leader and friend to follow him.

Ryo nodded and followed his friend out into the small hallway. "What's up?" he asked as Cye closed the bedroom door.

Cye looked at his fiery friend with an expression that was serious, but gentle at the same time. "She hasn't bathed in days. Do you think you could coax her into taking one? Or maybe you could help wash her or something?" The water-loving warrior could see the hint of pink rise to his friend's cheeks. "We could wait until Hana get home, but that won't be until at least midnight. They ended up with a huge party and she had to stay late. I'm sure she'll be tired when gets home."

Ryo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What do I say?"

Cye looked at his friend in shock, but then realized that Ryo never really had any experience with a woman before that was serious. It made sense that he was a little nervous. Out of the group, Cye was the first one to actually have a girlfriend and go through certain experiences.

"Just suggest that you will help her shower," Cye suggested. "Offer to wash her hair or something."

"You know I haven't done anything like this before," Ryo pointed out, his face now cherry-red.

"And that's why I'm helping you," Cye replied in a calm manner, but in the inside, he was smiling. The awkwardness in the air slowly intensified. "Just trust me. It will do her some good, and it would most likely make her feel better." Ryo just nodded his head. "Good. I need to run to the store real quick. Kento suggested I make this chicken recipe he found. It sounds interesting, and it includes pineapples."

"Sounds good to me," Ryo said with a weak smile. "I can't wait to try it."

Cye patted his leader on the shoulder with his left hand and headed toward the kitchen. He stopped and looked at his friend one last time. "Don't think too much into this, okay? It really isn't a big deal."

"If you say so," Ryo said. Cye gave him a warm smile and nodded his head before heading out of the house.

After he heard the front door close, signaling that he was now alone, he opened the door to Natsumi's room. She was sitting up in the bed, looking at her hands that were resting on her lap; a sullen expression was plastered on her face. He walked over to her slowly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Why don't I start up a bath for you?" he asked, his tone placid and warm. "It will make you feel better." Natsumi just shrugged her shoulders at the idea. "Okay. I'll get the bath ready." He patted her covered leg and got up from his place on the bed.

Warm water gushed out from the stainless-steel faucet like a small waterfall into the empty ceramic, cream-colored tub. He looked around the small area to see if there was any bubble bath that he could mix with the current running water. Luckily for him, Hana had a whole bunch of bubble bath bottles in one of the cubbies. The sunflower scented one caught his eye, so he grabbed it from the shelf. He unscrewed the white plastic lid and gently dumped the liquid contents into the water. Soon the room was filled with a floral aroma.

The bathroom door slowly creaked open, making Ryo look toward that direction. He saw Natsumi standing in the doorway cloaked with her canary-yellow bathrobe.

"Oh, good. I was just about to come get you," Ryo smiled, his cheeks slowly showing some color. "I found some bubble bath, too."

Natsumi moved her Persian-blue eyes toward the sudsy tub. "I can see that," she said in a low voice. "Can you turn around? I'll tell you when I'm in the water."

"Of course!" Ryo said in a rather abrupt voice. He turned his back on her, his face now red. He looked at the olive-green wall in front of him as he heard the garment fall to the tiled floor. Small plopping noises were heard along with a small sigh.

"You can turn around now," she said. The black-haired warrior turned around slowly and saw that the white bubbles were covering most of her naked body. "This feels good." She relaxed her body against the back of the tub, allowing the scent of the bubbles fill her senses.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ryo said as he sat on the covered toilet. "I'm sure you feel more relaxed now, right?"

Natsumi looked at the bubbles as they popped one by one. "I guess." She rubbed her face with her wet palms. "I'm afraid to sleep at night. When I fall asleep, I see the same nightmare. I see my father attacking me with that knife with that look on his face, of a maniac. That's why I hate the dark, Ryo. My father used to keep me in that windowless room for hours with no escape."

Ryo looked down at his girlfriend. She looked up at him with broken blue eyes, tears slowly brimming at the bottom. "I know. Your uncle told us about that room. He told us a lot about you and what it was like in that house of yours."

"He did? He was here?" Natsumi asked. It kind of surprised her that her uncle would spill everything, but at the same time, a feeling of relief washed over her, knowing that there was nothing left to hide.

"Yes. He was the one who brought you here. He was very upset about what happened," Ryo explained. His hands turned into fists on his lap as he looked away from her, the feeling of guilt rising from within. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Don't be sorry, Ryo," Natsumi said softly. "Neither of us knew what was going to transpire. You can't feel guilty about something you knew nothing about. I didn't want anyone to know about my family because of what my father put me through. I was happy that I made friends, and I wanted to keep that separate."

"I know," he said and he knelt down at the side of the tub. He gently took her face within his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes with determination. "But it's over now, and I promise you that I will protect you." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead. "You have nothing to worry about." Natsumi smiled and nodded her head. "Want me to wash your hair for you? You can just sit back and relax while I do all the work."

"I would like that," she said and leaned further back into the tub. For that one moment in time, she felt like nothing bad could ever touch her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a great Mother's Day. This is a late update because I was busy all weekend. I was too tired to edit chapters. Things are slowly moving right now, but in the upcoming chapters things will start to get interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

A loud thumping noise was heard, making everyone in the classroom stop what they were doing. Hana's face had made contact with the wooden tabletop. The black-haired woman rubbed the welt that was now present in the middle of her forehead. Her cheeks grew warm with embarrassment when she noticed the eyes on her.

"Is everything okay, Miss Suzuki?" her teacher asked. She had an open textbook in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry for the commotion," Hana said in a low voice. She could feel her body slowly sink into her seat as giggles were heard from all around her. She only got a few hours of sleep the night before. She was busy working on a research paper for her Psychology class, not to mention Natsumi was still not coming out of her room. However, she was using the bathroom to shower. It was a start. She was also told that she withdrew from her classes.

Hana straightened up when a piece of paper was placed in front of her.

"Pop quiz," her teacher announced. "Once you complete that, then you can leave."

Hana groaned and placed both hands on the side of her head as she looked down at the questions. Things weren't going to get any easier, and she only knew a handful of answers.

Giving up on all hope, she guessed on the last question. After gathering up all her things for that class, she walked up to the front to hand in her quiz. Her teacher looked up at her through thinly framed glasses.

"You got some mark there, Suzuki," she said, noticing the now black and blue on her student's forehead. She took the paper from the young woman and looked it over. "From what I see here, you weren't paying attention."

Hana knew that her teacher noticed her dozing off in her class, she literally face-planted on her desk. Hana just bowed in apology, hoping that it would compensate for something.

"I'm sorry. I was up most of the night with a research paper," Hana said softly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep during your class."

Her teacher let out a sigh through her red-painted lips. "I know you have other classes that require a little more work. You aren't the only one who dozes off in class. You are the first one who made it obvious, though." A small smile appeared on the older woman's face. "Try and pace yourself. If you push yourself too hard, you are only going to fail."

"Yes, ma'am, and thank you," Hana said. She left the classroom with her shoulders slumped. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she had two more classes before calling it a day. She glanced at a bulletin board and stopped mid-step. The board had pamphlets, fliers about upcoming events, and "help wanted" ads pinned to it. One flier caught Hana's eye. She took the piece of paper and looked it over. It had a picture of a night festival, people wearing their yakata with yellow and orange lanterns strung above them. In big, bold lettering, it read "Tokyo Mid-Spring Festival" on the top. The festival was being held that weekend, which brought a smile to Hana's lips. She folded the paper and tucked it into her messenger bag.

"What are you smiling about?" a voice from behind her asked. Hana gasped and spun around to find Cye standing behind her with a smile on his face. "Anything good?"

"You scared me," Hana said, hitting his arm playfully. "And to answer your question, yes. I saw a flier for the festival this weekend. I haven't been to one in years. I think we should all go and have some fun."

"That does sound like a good idea. I don't know if Natsumi would want to go, though," Cye said, his smile forming into a frown. "She's too afraid to leave the house."

Hana looked at the tiled floor as if in defeat. "I know, but maybe she'll change her mind if I bring it up? I'll tell her about all the fun she will have. Staying cooped up in that house isn't healthy, either."

Cye let out a sigh through his mouth. "You can try. By the way, what happened to your forehead?" He gently touched the bruised area with his index finger.

"I fell asleep in class and smacked my head against the table," Hana blushed. "It got everyone's attention, and I think I failed the quiz we had."

"You think you failed?" he questioned.

"I was up half the night working on my research paper for my Psych class. That paper is half my grade. I wasn't really paying attention to anything else," she explained. "Luckily, my professor understood my situation, I think. At least I finished the damn thing so I can start focusing on other things."

Cye shook his head with a smile. "Don't burn yourself out. What class do you have next?"

"I have Intro to Business," Hana replied.

"I'll walk you there," Cye said as he took her hand into his. Hana smiled warmly at him, and the two headed down the hall hand-in-hand.

* * *

An elderly man stopped at an iron door. He was wearing a long, dark purple robe, his white, long hair slicked back with a shoulder-length beard. His beady black eyes stared at the door, waiting for a response from the other side.

"Enter," a voice said from within the room.

The man opened the door slightly, slipping into the dimly lit room. Candles were lit on either side of the bed. All he could see through the shadows were the glowing yellow eyes that pierced through him with ease.

"How are you feeling, Master?" the man asked. He knelt down on one knee in front of the bed, his head down.

"My strength is slowly returning, but not fast enough. My power is still weak," replied the shadowed figure. "What do you have for me, Jaaku?"

"I hid in the shadows during your brother's reign. I observed everything that had happened. My loyalty is only to you, Master Taikoku," Jaaku said, his head still down. "Talpa fought a being called the Ancient One. The Ancient One split your brother's armor into nine different suits of armors, each bearing their own unique power. I found out that when five of these armors combine their powers, a stronger suit of armor is created. Of course, your brother failed in collecting it. Allow me to show you," Jaaku said as he took out a crystal ball from within his robe pocket.

The ball levitated from the old man's palm and floated in mid-air. A purplish glow appeared within the sphere, revealing images of the armors in action. Each Ronin unleashed their special attack. Taikoku's yellow eyes widened when he watched the five armors come together to create the White Armor.

"I am intrigued about this white suit of armor. I must know more about it," Taikoku said. "But first, I must get my energy and power level to its peak. How many servants do I have?"

"Unfortunately, a lot of the warriors went to Talpa's aid. Not a whole lot is left to form a good army to take over the mortal world. We do have the siblings. They haven't betrayed you, but they can be bothersome," Jaaku explained.

"At least those brats have some loyalty. What about Badamon? He can use his spirits to aid us," Taikoku suggested.

"He was one of the followers that went to aid Talpa. He was a fool to do so," Jaaku said.

"Then he deserved his fate," Taikoku said angrily. "I must find more followers. That will be your task before we move forward to those armors."

"As you wish, Master," Jaaku said and excused himself from the room.

* * *

As Hana closed the front door, relief washed over her knowing that she was home. Exhaustion overcame her in her last class, and she was out like a light. Her last teacher, however, was not as understanding as her other teacher. She turned around to head to her room, but stopped when she saw Natsumi sitting at the island; a small bowl of dry corn puff was in front of her.

"Hey. It's good to see you," Hana said as he headed over to her friend. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Natsumi said as she moved the puffs with her spoon. "Didn't really do much. How about you? How was school?"

Hana let out a long sigh as she sat on the stool next to Natsumi. "I fell asleep in two of my classes. The first class, the teacher was more understanding of the situation. The last class, however, not so much. He gave me a small lecture on why his class was important."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Natsumi said softly. "I'm guessing that is where the bruise on your forehead came from? This semester is a rough one."

Hana touched her forehead with her index finger. "My face came in contact with the desk the first time I clonked out. This semester is short, so everything is being crammed. I should have taken Ryo's lead and took the semester off," Hana said. "I need a break. Oh! That reminds me." Hana dug into her messenger bag and took out the flier she saw earlier that day. She unfolded it and handed it to Natsumi. "There is a festival being held this weekend. We should all go."

The hand that was holding the sheet of paper tightened. The anxiety that Natsumi was feeling the past couple of days was coming back. Her heart started to pound hard against her ribcage as thoughts of her father finding her entered her mind. Suddenly it was hard to breath. "I-I don't know…" she stuttered as she handed the flier back to her friend. "I d-don't think I should…" She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she tried to take in deep, long breathes.

"I get that you are afraid that your father will find you," Hana said as she placed the flier on the surface of the island, "but you'll be with us, and trust me, we won't let him near you." A sincere smile formed on the black-haired woman's lips as she placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder. "If he tries anything, I'll make sure he goes flying." Hana looked at the blue ceramic fruit bowl in front of her and levitated an apple with just her pointer finger. The fruit floated smoothly to her open palm. "We need to get more green apples."

"You're the only one who really eats them. I think they are too sour," Natsumi said before taking a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Hana swallowed the piece of apple with a grin. "But that's the best part."

The brunette gave a small smile then looked at the microwave that was on the other side of the room. "I'll think about the festival."

"Great! You'll have fun," Hana said with excitement in her voice.

Natsumi just smiled at her enthusiastic friend while the nerves inside her body were still making themselves known.

* * *

The air was crisp with a gentle breeze. The sun was getting ready to say good night as it slowly sank into the horizon. Hana stood in the center of her training ground with her eyes closed and her hands by her side. Across from her stood Kento, clad in his sub-armor, waiting for something to happen. Hana held her breath as she felt her body get lighter. The tingling sensation that she felt traveled through all areas of her body, from the top of her head, to the tips of her toes and fingers. Her heart raced as she opened her eyes. Everything was purple in her vision. It was as if tinted film was placed in front of her eyes. She walked slowly toward her armored friend, but it felt like she was gliding on air.

Kento's body tensed as he felt her hand on his chest. Within seconds, she merged with him. The Bearer of Hardrock gasped for air. It felt like his chest was being crushed. Sweat started to pour down his body as he clenched his chest with his hand. He let out a groan as he fell to his knees, panting heavily. His mind raced as his body started to feel heavier. The heavy weight then slowly started to disappear as Hana's body separated itself from him. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hana…" Kento gasped as he crawled to his fallen friend. He placed a shaky pointer and middle finger on her neck. A sigh of relief escaped his parted lips when he felt a rapid pulse. Thank goodness she was still alive. He sat on the ground, wiping his brow of the sweat. Hana's body stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. The cold dirt felt good against her weak body. She sat up and looked around the area, then at Kento, who was sitting across from her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We merged for a little bit until you fainted, then we split," Kento explained. "Are you okay?"

Hana nodded her head. She did feel weak, as if most of her energy was zapped from her. "I don't know what went wrong," she said as she looked at her right hand. It was slightly shaking. "When I merged with Kurushimi, it was easy…"

"Really?" Kento inquired with a raised brow.

"Well…maybe it wasn't at first…"

"Maybe that brat had more power in her than she knew." He stared at the little rocks on the ground as he remembered the feeling he felt during the merge. "It was painful." Hana looked at her friend. "When you merged with me, it felt like my body was being overcrowded… or something. My chest felt like it was being crushed. I could hardly breathe."

"I had no idea," Hana said sadly, feeling guilty. "I kind of lose all feeling."

"And that bitch Shijisha knew how to do this? Like some kind of pro?"

"That's what Kurushimi told me. Shijisha was good at taking over bodies, which was probably why it was easy to possess me."

Kento drew in a long breath through his nose. "Well, if that psycho can pull it off, then we can, too," he said with his wide grin. "We just need to practice more. A technique like that can be valuable in battle."

"But you just said it was painful," Hana argued. "I don't want to cause you pain. We should just forget about this and focus on something else."

Kento got up from his place on the ground and placed both hands on Hana's shoulders. "You just need to not make yourself known as much. Does that even make sense?"

"Not really," Hana frowned.

"Or try not to use too much of your energy. It seemed like the reason why you passed out was because you used too much. Maybe it's the energy that is causing the crowdedness."

"Maybe…"

"We'll try it again, but for now, rest," Kento said as he patted her back with his hand.

"What's going on here?" Both figures turned their attention to their visitor. Natsumi was standing at the entrance to the training area, a look of concern on her face. She was out of her night gown and was wearing a simple pink dress. "Is everything okay? Why are you on the ground, Hana?"

"We were just training," Kento replied as he helped Hana to her feet. "I'm glad you are out of the house."

"Well, I'm not alone out here," she said softly. "I guess I'll be okay if I'm with one of you guys. I don't want to be in that house forever."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hana said as she walked over to her friend. "Does this mean you'll go with us to the festival?"

Natsumi slowly nodded her head. "Oh. You have some dirt on your right cheek."

Hana rubbed her cheek with her hand then looked at Kento. "Is it gone?" The warrior gave her the thumbs up. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Natsumi."

The brunette gave a small smile before remembering why she was there in the first place. "Cye told me to tell you guys that dinner is ready."

"Yeah! I am starving after a hard training session! Let's go, guys!" he yelled as he raced out of the area. The two women giggled as they followed their hungry friend back to the house.

* * *

 **A/N:** For whatever reason this chapter is really short. I haven't written a chapter this short in a long time. I don't even know why it's short, but I do apologize.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A gentle breeze blew past the gang as they made their way to the festival. It was a perfect night with the crescent moon hanging above them, high in the star-filled sky; hardly any clouds were present. Hana stretched her arms over her head and took some of the fresh spring air into her lungs. She was clad in a pastel green yukata with an intricate design on the bottom. Her hair was half up and half down. She was ahead of everyone else on the path.

"This is going to be awesome! It's been so long since I went to one of these," she said with excitement. Cye smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"I just can't wait to get my hands on the food there," Kento said as he rubbed his palms together, his mouth watering at the thought. "Festival food is the best kind of food because of the variety that they have." He looked down at Natsumi, who was walking very close to him. Her eyes were scouting the darkened area. "Try to take it easy." Natsumi looked up at the Earth warrior dubiously. "I know you're worried, but you have us here. Ryo won't let anything happen to you, right?"

Ryo looked at his friend and nodded. "He's right, Natsumi. I won't let anything happen to you," he said and took her hand into his. "It'll be fun tonight."

Natsumi blushed as she looked at the interlocked fingers. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry, everyone…" she said softly.

"Everything is going to be fine," Hana said from way up front. She then stopped and made her way back to the hand-holding couple. "Hey, Ryo. You haven't said anything about Natsumi's yukata." Hana pointed to the bright yellow robe her friend was wearing. The light-clothed fabric with the tulip pattern swayed gently with the breeze.

"I-It's nice. I thought I said something earlier. It's cute on you, hon," Ryo blushed. "Yellow is definitely your color."

"Thanks… it was my mother's favorite color, too," Natsumi mentioned.

A moment of awkward silence fell over them until Cye pointed to the big steps in front of them. The tension quickly disappeared as they came to the bottom step. Natsumi looked up the stone flight of stairs before her. People were passing by and hiking up to their destination. She could feel her heartbeat start to pick up, along with her nerves. Hana and Kento were the first to go up the steps in excitement; the two of them talked amongst each other. Natsumi flinched when she felt a gentle hand on her right shoulder. She looked to her right to see Ryo smiling down at her.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here," he said in a low voice. "If it gets to be too much, then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay," Natsumi said softly. She let him guide her up the stone steps that led to where the festival was being held.

Even though she trusted him on his word, her fears were still getting the best of her. What if her father had the same idea and was amongst all the people? What if her uncle found out that she was there and told her father? One by one, she climbed the stone steps, her heartbeat now pounding against her ribcage.

It seemed like the stairs just went on with no end. She could hear Hana shouting something from up ahead, but she was so busy in her own thoughts that she couldn't make out the words. Yellow and orange lanterns soon came into view along with the excited chatter of the other guests. The aroma of food drifted through the area. Men wearing navy blue ceremonial robes were beating a large drum stick against huge drums. She looked in front of her and saw a parade going on with people holding up different floats.

"I haven't been to one of these," Ryo said, raising his voice so he could be heard. "Maybe we can go to the temple and give our blessings later." Natsumi only nodded her head and continued to let Ryo guide her into the crowd. She looked around the area, keeping an eye out for any possible chance her father was in the same vicinity. The couple came across Kento at one of the food stands. He had two large skewers of yakitori in his hands with a big grin on his face.

Kento turned his head and saw his two friends standing beside him. "'Udes! Ou should thry ome of this!" he said with his mouth full of chicken.

"Try swallowing before you speak," Ryo said with a grin. "Would you like one, Natsumi?"

"Okay. I never had it before," she said with her cheeks pink.

"You never had yakitori before? Oh, wow. It's awesome stuff," Kento said. "It's basically grilled chicken on a stick."

Ryo handed her a stick before getting one of his own. Natsumi took a bite of the chicken and chewed the juicy meat. A smile broke out across her lips as she took another bite. After days of not eating, she felt a small kick of energy and warmth as it passed down her throat.

"I'm glad you are eating, Natsumi," Cye said as he and Hana approached the trio. Hana had a red bean paste-filled taiyaki while Cye had a strawberry-banana crepe.

"Where did you get the taiyaki from?" Kento asked as he eyed the fish-shaped pastry Hana was holding.

"It's a couple of booths down that way," Hana said as she pointed north. "The crepes and dango are there, too."

"Now that's my kind of food," Kento said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'll catch you guys later." Kento sprinted toward the direction Hana pointed to, leaving everyone behind.

Hana shook her head. "That's all he thinks about is food. There are other things to do at this festival other than eating," Hana said as she took a bite of her pastry. She noticed Natsumi eyeing her food, too, with a curious look on her face. "Have you ever tried this?"

"No. I never went to any festivals when I was little, so this is all new to me," Natsumi explained. "My father never really allowed us to go…"

Hana tore a piece of her pastry and handed it to her friend. "Try it. There is red bean filling in it. It's really good." She watched Natsumi eat the treat and smiled when she saw her nod in approval. "There are also chocolate, custard, and cheese fillings. If you want, we can go get you one."

"Sure," Natsumi said, and she followed Hana through the sea of people.

Cye watched Hana lead Natsumi into the crowd. "How's she doing? She seems to be doing okay."

Ryo watched the crowd of people as they maneuvered around each other, a concerned look on his features. "She's scared, Cye. She keeps looking around as if the Boogeyman was going to get her. She held onto my hand for dear life." Cye looked at his leader with a solemn expression. Ryo took a deep breath through his nose. "She thinks her father is here."

"Did she tell you that?" Cye asked curiously.

Ryo simply shook his head and looked at his friend. "I could just tell, I guess. Why else would she be looking all over the place? Her father did some number on her." Ryo clenched his teeth in anger.

"It's going to take her some time to get over things the best she can. Just agreeing to come here is a big improvement," Cye said, trying to sound reassuring. "And she has you."

Ryo smiled at Cye. "I just wish I could make her feel like she has nothing to worry about, that she is loved and special. I want to make the horrible feelings disappear." He felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned to find Cye smiling at him, but there was something about that smile that was different. "What?"

"Ryo, I'm sure when the time comes, you'll find a way to show her your love," Cye said with a pat on his friend's shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Cye?" Ryo asked. "And stop smiling like that. It's kind of creeping me out."

"Sorry, Ryo. I didn't mean to creep you out. Things will work out. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you are right, Cye. I really do."

The night was going by smoothly. Hana was keeping Natsumi occupied by showing her how to catch a goldfish with using only a small paddle-like object. Both girls tried on the various character masks that were being sold at one of the booths. The gang walked over to the big drums and watched the men give a performance to the crowd before them.

"I would love to learn how to do that," Kento said loudly. "I would be one cool cat."

"You would probably put a hole in it with your strength, right, Natsumi?" Ryo laughed. He looked to his right and saw that his girlfriend had disappeared from his side. Alarm struck through him. "Natsumi? Hey, guys, did you see Natsumi anywhere?"

"Last time I saw her, she was standing next to you," Cye replied.

"I wonder if she needed to use the bathroom," Kento wondered.

"She would have said something to me," Ryo replied in a harsh tone. "What if something happened to her?"

"Calm down, Ryo," Cye said in a gentle, but firm tone of voice. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Let's split up and look for her. We all meet by the entrance, got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. The Bearer of Wildfire pushed and maneuvered through the busy crowd. His nerves were on high alert as his eyes shifted in every direction. Something must have happened for her to just leave like that. With his teeth clenched together in worry, he ran past the second flight of stone steps. He paused and walked back to the second entrance that led to the temple. One by one he climbed the steps until he got to the top.

He took a bow before entering the area. The same colored lanterns were strung around the old building, providing decent amount of light for him. He slowly walked around the area until he heard a noise coming from the side of the temple. Making his way around the building, he saw Natsumi up against the siding; her legs were pulled up against her chest and her head was buried in her knees.

"Natsumi?" he asked softly, trying not to startle the poor woman.

The brunette picked up her head; tears were flowing down her now red cheeks. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling as she gasped for breath. "R-Ryo…"

He knelt down in front of her and wiped away the salty tears from her rosy cheeks with his thumbs. "What happened?"

"I thought I saw… my father. I p-panicked and took off running. I-I didn't know where to go. I saw the steps and I just ran up them. I didn't want to go back, Ryo. I don't want to feel unwanted…" More tears made their escape from her red, puffy eyes.

Ryo took her into his strong arms and hugged her tightly. He could feel the moisture from her tears on his yakuta. "I'm here. It'll be okay." She nodded into his chest. "Why don't we go home?"

"I would like that," she said. "I'm sorry if I ruined the evening."

"Nonsense. You didn't do anything wrong. You made it this far, and, to me, that's a brave move. I'm proud of you," Ryo smiled. He kissed her on the forehead before getting up. He held out his hand, helping her get to her feet. "Let's go meet the others at the entrance."

"Did you find her?" Kento asked as he ran over toward Hana and Cye.

"If we did, she would have been here waiting with us," Cye replied.

"Hardy har har. Very funny, Cye," Kento said sarcastically.

Hana smiled at the two men, and then looked in front of her. Two figures were coming their way. "There they are!" She pointed at Ryo, who had his arm around Natsumi. She looked like she was trying to hide from the people around them. "What happened?"

"Natsumi thought she saw her father amongst the crowd and panicked. She ran to the temple," Ryo explained. "I think we should get going, just in case he is here."

"That's not a bad idea," Cye agreed and led the way down the long stoned staircase with the others right behind him.

* * *

Kento was the first to enter the house. He flicked the light switch on the wall by the front door, turning on the overhead lights in the kitchen. Everyone else followed suit into the house. Hana headed straight for the bathroom before anyone else could claim it. Kento noticed that the red light on the answering machine was blinking, indicating that there was a message. He pressed play and listened.

"Kento, are you there? This is Mama. I guess you're not home. Please call me when you get a chance. I'm at the restaurant."

"I wonder what she needs," Kento said more to himself than to the others that were standing nearby. He picked up the receiver and dialed his mother's number.

Ryo looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "Why don't you go rest? It's been a long day for you."

"C-Can I stay with you?" she asked softly. "I would rather be with you, if that's okay."

"Of course it is. Why don't you go ahead up to my room and wait for me," he said. The timid woman nodded her head in agreement. She said her goodnights to Cye and Kento before exiting the room.

"Well, my mom is having trouble down at the restaurant," Kento said after hanging up the phone. "Apparently two cooks and one waiter went home sick and a party of forty just showed up. Talk about perfect timing."

"I'll go with you," Hana volunteered as she emerged from the restroom.

"You don't have to," Kento said with a wave of his hand. "It's your day off."

"I know, but your mother has done so much for me. The least thing I can do is go help," Hana argued.

Kento let out a sigh through his mouth and shook his head with a smile. "Okay. You win this round." He looked at Ryo and Cye. "Looks like we're going into work for a bit. Hold down the fort while we're gone."

"You got it," Cye said with a smile. "Don't overwork yourselves, okay?"

Hana giggled and kissed Cye on the lips. "Not making any promises."

"I knew you would say something along those lines," he whispered. "I love you, and be safe."

"I love you, too," Hana said and kissed him once more.

Ryo smiled as his two friends made their way out the door. Cye noticed his friend and smiled, as well. "She can be a handful. She doesn't know when to take it easy," he said with a shake of his head.

"She's a hard worker," Ryo smiled. "And she loves Mama Faun to death, so I can see why she would go in on her day off."

Cye nodded at the statement and stretched his arms over his head. "Natsumi is waiting for you. You should go to her."

"Yeah. Have a good night, Cye," Ryo smile as he left his friend in the kitchen.

When Ryo entered his room, he found Natsumi lying down on his bed with her eyes closed. He shut the bedroom door quietly and made his way to the bedside. He gently sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her sleeping form. Her pink lips were parted slightly as her chest gently moved up and down with each breath. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. Natsumi opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she looked up at the dark-haired warrior.

"I'm sorry," she yawned. "I was just resting my eyes. Your bed is so comfy." Ryo chuckled and climbed into bed with her. She moved in closer toward his body, feeling his body heat against hers. She took a deep breath through her nostrils and sighed. "You smell good."

Blood rose to Ryo's cheeks at the compliment. "T-Thank you," he stammered. Natsumi wrapped her arms around his torso, bringing her body closer to his. He placed his hand under her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her arms involuntarily moved around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced with one another as Ryo let out a soft groan. He reluctantly broke the kiss, his breathing uneven. "I'm sorry, Natsumi. I got carried away."

"I was the one who deepened the kiss…" she said shyly with her cheeks rosy pink.

"Natsumi, I love you so much and I…" He stopped mid-sentence and met her eyes. Blue pools were staring back at him, listening to every word he was saying. He swallowed the lump that had formed in the middle of his throat. He knew what Cye meant at the festival; he wasn't that oblivious, but he never went through the actual motion before. "I-I want to show you…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt like a total idiot.

Natsumi placed her right index finger over his slightly chapped lips and smiled. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" he asked. His cheeks were increasing in color as he waited for an answer.

"I-I do, and I want you to," she said shyly.

Ryo blinked a couple of times before speaking. "Are you sure?"

"Ryo, I have never been surer about anything in my whole life. I want to escape from this reality and be one with you," she said with tears in her eyes. "No one has never really loved me."

"Well, that's about to change," he said and kissed her again fully on the lips.

His tongue entered her mouth, tasting her once again. His left hand traveled down her chest and rested itself on her breast. A muffled moan escaped from her throat as he gently massaged her breast with his hand. He broke the kiss and moved over to the nook of her neck, suckling on the sensitive skin. His name rang in his ears as he continued his work. She took one hand and placed it between his legs, feeling his growing erection through his yukata. Ryo groaned as he sat up and undid her yukata, as well as his own. The two of them stared at one another, taking in each other's naked form.

Natsumi could feel her entire face heat up as her eyes scanned Ryo's chiseled torso. She had no idea how toned he was. He unhooked her bra, exposing her erect nipples. Her thoughts were interrupted when a wave of new pleasure coursed through her body. His tongue flicked across her nipple while the other hand massaged the other breast. With one hand, she moved down between her legs and rubbed her swollen bud that yearned to be touched.

"No, let me," Ryo said huskily and removed her hand. He removed her wet panties in one fluid motion before moving down between her legs.

"Oh, God!" she cried as every nerve ending in her body reacted. She placed both hands on Ryo's head, keeping him in place. "Ryo…" She looked up at the ceiling with her eyes half-closed as she felt her end drawing near with each flick of his tongue. Natsumi's slender legs twitched as Ryo continued to suck on her clit. "Ryo… I can't… please…" Warmth erupted throughout her body as her orgasm washed over her. Her body jerked uncontrollably as her juices flowed into his waiting mouth.

The Bearer of Wildfire sat up and licked his lips. Natsumi could feel her legs tingle as she was brought back down from her recent orgasm. She looked over and saw him place latex over his painfully erect member.

This was it.

He moved in between her legs and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked one last time. "We don't have to do this. I would understand if you decide not to."

"I want to, Ryo," Natsumi said softly. "I've been waiting for this."

"It's going to hurt for a few seconds," he said. She only nodded and closed her eyes. He took one last breath before thrusting forward. A painful cry escaped her lips as pain erupted. Keeping still, Ryo stroked her cheek with his thumb. Tears ran down the side of her face as she looked up at him. "I won't move until you tell me to."

"I'm okay," she cried. "Just move slowly." Ryo nodded and started to thrust in slow motions. The pain slowly started to subside and pleasure started to take over. Her breathing picked up as she grabbed Ryo's arms for support. "Faster…"

Ryo grunted as he picked up his pace, her inner walls clamping down on him with each thrust. "So tight…" He groaned her name as he slammed into her, the sound of their sweaty bodies slapping together driving him insane.

"Are you close?" she asked as she watched Ryo bite back a moan.

"Yeah… very close," he grunted as he felt his balls start to tighten. "God…" She placed her hand between her legs once more and rubbed vigorously, moaning in pleasure. She felt the pressure increase in her stomach each time Ryo moaned her name. "I'm going to cum…" He bent down and took her lips before grunting his release. After feeling his warmth, she followed with her own.

Ryo collapsed onto Natsumi, panting heavily. With his eyes half-opened, he looked down at the woman he just made love to for the first time. She looked up at him lazily, her chest quickly moving up and down, strands of her brown hair clinging to the sides of her face. He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I love you, Natsumi," he said softly. Exhaustion was slowly taking over his body as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, too, Ryo. And thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for loving me the way you do."

He smiled down at her and rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat slowly return to normal. Soon, the two of them succumbed to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The smell of bacon woke Natsumi up the next morning. She sat up slowly in bed, rubbing the sleep from the corners of her eyes. Rays of sunshine were breaking through the small slit between the red curtains. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at the warm rays. She turned her head to her left and saw that the spot next to her was empty. Resting on the end of the bed was her pink nightgown.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got to her feet. She was sore between her legs as she walked over to get her nightgown. After slipping the light fabric on, she walked out of the room toward the delicious aroma.

Cye was sitting at the island on one of the stools when she entered the kitchen. A hot plate of food containing sunny side up eggs, toast, and, of course, bacon was in front of him. He had the paper open to the side, not noticing her arrival.

"Anything good today?" she asked.

Cye picked up his head and noticed the brunette standing at the entrance to the kitchen. A smile formed on his lips. "Nothing too exciting. Did you sleep well? Would you like me to make you something?" he asked.

Natsumi shook her head. "It's okay. I can make something. I don't want you to get up," she replied. She made her way to the fridge. Cye watched her, taking note to the stiffness in her gait. After getting out the carton of eggs, she maneuvered over to the stove. "Where's Ryo?"

"Work. He left about two hours ago," Cye replied. "He wanted me to make sure you were alright."

She turned her head and looked at Cye, her cheeks bright red. "D-Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what? I don't know what you are talking about," Cye smiled. "But I did notice that you have been walking weird."

"Oh, my God," she whispered to herself and closed her legs together, wincing afterwards.

Cye got up from his seat and made his way toward the red-faced woman. "Calm down, Natsumi. I was already aware. He came to me earlier and asked if I had any condoms. Just in case something came up. There is no need to be embarrassed with me."

"B-But…"

"Make your breakfast and eat. It's okay."

The brunette nodded her head slowly, still feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. Who else knew?

Hana entered the kitchen with a yawn. "What's up, guys? Something smells amazing," she said, rubbing her eyes with her hand. She looked at Natsumi who was still bright red. "What's wrong, Natsumi?"

"N-Nothing!" she exclaimed, dropping the spatula on the tiled floor.

Hana looked at her friend dumbfounded before looking at her boyfriend, who was trying hard not to laugh. "What on Earth is going on?"

"Nothing, hon. Good morning," he chuckled.

"Good morning," Hana said. "I have to get ready for work."

"Let me at least make you something before you go," Cye offered. "You are going to need the energy, being that you came home awfully late last night."

"Yeah. After work, we went to his house for a bit," Hana smiled. She always enjoyed going over there and seeing Chun Fa. "You can fix me something small." Hana turned and headed back to the bedroom with Cye following suit. He closed the door behind him and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to feel you in my arms," Cye whispered.

Hana leaned her body against his and closed her eyes, taking in the moment with just the two of them. "So, what was that about with Natsumi?"

Cye chuckled in her ear. "She and Ryo had a nice night together after you two left."

Hana's eyes flew open at the explanation. She turned around to look at Cye in the eyes. "Get out. They finally did something?"

Cye nodded. "But let her tell you if she wants. She got really embarrassed."

"I can see that. That's good, though. Those two are evolving as a couple. I'm happy for them," Hana smiled.

"Me, too," Cye said and kissed Hana lightly on the lips before heading out of the room to make her food.

* * *

Jaaku walked quickly down the dimly lit hallway. Lord Taikoku had summoned him with great importance. He stopped at the iron door and knocked a few times before entering the dark, cold room. He got down on one knee and bowed his head. "You wished to see me, my lord?" he asked in a nasally voice.

"Pick up your head, Jaaku," Taikoku said in a strong tenor voice.

The older man picked up his head and saw a tall figure standing before him. He was about 6'2" with medium-length silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His complexion was white as the snow. His yellow eyes stared down at him, a thin smile spread across his lips.

Jaaku just stared at his master in wonderment. "M-My lord…" he stuttered, pleased to see him up on his feet.

"You did well, Jaaku," Taikoku praised. He paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. "I have been studying the mortal realm. The people have advanced while I was asleep." He handed Jaaku the crystal ball. "I know now how to get my army back and my power."

"Y-you do?" Jaaku inquired. "Please, master, do inform me."

"I am still weak, but these mortals have vast amount of energy for the taking. I can make them into my soldiers in exchange for their precious life energy," he explained. "What a great privilege it would be to be a part of my great army?"

"I am honored to be one of your servants," Jaaku said, bowing his head down once more. "I think it is a great idea."

Taikoku smirked at his loyal subject. At least he had one person who was reliable, unlike the others. "It's settled, then. I'll make my descent down to the mortal world and get my fill. In the meantime, I want you to keep researching who these mortals are that possess the armors of my idiot brother. I expect results when I return."

"Of course, Master. I will get right on it. What about the twins? What would you like them to do in the meantime?"

"Those brats can wait. I do have some use for them, but not now. When I return, I shall have more soldiers to do my bidding. Now go."

Jaaku bowed once more before getting to his feet. "I wish you the best of luck, my lord." With one last bow, he exited the room, closed the door behind him, encasing Taikoku in darkness once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A groan escaped from Kento's mouth as he fell to his knees, panting heavily with sweat dripping from his forehead and into the dirt below. His hands balled up into fists as he tried not to scream. The pressure within his body was too much for him to handle. Even though he was the strongest in the physical strength department, he did have his limits on what he could take on. Purple aurora surrounded his shaking form as Hana's transparent body made its way out of the warrior. Her limp body fell to the hard ground, motionless at first. She began to cough and gasped for air as she came to. Her body felt weak, and she was lightheaded from the ordeal.

"A-Are… you… okay?" Kento panted. The Bearer of Hardrock was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. "I think the timing was…better."

"No…" Hana said through clenched teeth. "I don't see nor feel any improvement. I am way weaker than I was the last few times we did this!" She slammed a fist on the ground with a growl. "I was able to do this with Kurushimi, and I will do it with you guys!"

"You also had that weird liquid in you," Kento added. "Maybe that had something to do with you having enough strength." Hana didn't utter a word, but she couldn't help but consider it. It was true that when that substance was coursing through her veins, her power increased tenfold. She felt invincible, but that substance was long gone. She had to make her inner strength grow stronger herself.

"I'll be okay, Ken. You can go wash up. I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer," Hana said as she sat with her legs crossed.

Kento wanted to protest, but he knew he wouldn't win, and he could see the frustration in her eyes. "Okay, but don't do anything that will harm yourself."

Hana just smiled at her close friend as she watched him walk out of the wooded area. After taking a deep, long breath through her nose, she closed her eyes. She listened to the branches on the trees as they swayed with the gentle breeze. It was only herself in the clearing in the woods. Her breathing was even as she focused her energy at the center of her body; warmth filled her entire being, the power radiating from her.

 _"The mind and the body have to become one,"_ she thought. _"I have to get stronger mentally and physically in order for that technique to work."_

She opened her eyes and saw a pair of Persian-blue eyes staring at her. Hana almost fell over in surprise, but caught herself just in time. She sighed when she realized who it was. "You scared me, Natsumi."

"I called your name two times, but you never answered me," Natsumi explained. "I'm sorry that I scared you. You must have been deep in thought."

Hana straightened herself up. "I was meditating. I was focusing on my energy."

"I see. Kento entered the house exhausted," Natsumi said. "Cye asked him what was going on, but Kento didn't answer. He just said that he was going to take a nap. He was with you, yes?"

Hana nodded her head. "Yeah. He has been helping me train." There was a long pause between the two women. The dark-haired woman looked at her friend and saw that she had her eyes to the ground. She definitely had something on her mind. "What's up? You didn't just come here to look at some dirt."

A small smile formed on the brunette's lips. "I would… like some advice," she said in almost a whisper.

"Advice? For what?" Hana wondered. She noticed that her friend's cheeks had a tint of pink to them. "Natsumi, you can ask or tell me anything. I won't judge you."

"I know…" she said, her hands fidgeting. "I'm just embarrassed to bring it up."

Hana had an idea on what she was talking about, but didn't want to say anything first. She simply tilted her head to the left. "Bring what up?"

Natsumi swallowed hard. She could feel her hands get sweaty from being so nervous. "Ryo and I… made love…" Hana couldn't contain the big smile that was forming on her lips. "What?"

"I kind of figured," Hana grinned. "That would explain the weird behavior that I walked into yesterday morning. Good for you." Natsumi smiled with her face bright red. She was relieved that the news was somewhat out in the open. "So, what kind of advice do you need?"

The timid woman's fingers started to play with one another, unsure of how to put things. "Well, I know that you and Cye are experts. I was hoping you would… give me some advice on how to please… Ryo…" The name came out in a whisper as she looked up at her friend. Hana's face was now the same shade of red, her eyes wide at what she was asked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

Hana blinked her eyes a few times and cleared her dry throat. "Why are you apologizing? It's not like you asked anything bad. I'm not an expert on anything that relates to the bedroom. More experienced, maybe, but not an expert. As for pleasing… experiment with him. I'm sure he can tell you what feels good. Cye did that with me."

"It's all so new to me," Natsumi whispered.

"And that's okay. Everyone goes through it," Hana said, remembering her first time with Cye. It kind of just happened on its own. The color on both women became more vibrant. "I should shower. I have to be at work soon. Don't get so worked up over this."

Natsumi simply nodded and helped Hana up from the ground. "It's nice to have someone to talk to about these things."

"I agree," Hana smiled brightly as she led her friend out of the area.

* * *

Sage pulled into the driveway of his house, a mixture of dread, grief, and stress plagued his features. His father was standing outside in his police uniform with the same look etched on the older man's face, minus the dread. He had gotten a phone call late the previous night. His grandfather, who practically raised him since he was a child, had passed away in his sleep. He was told it was a cardiac arrest, but that was just speculation. The blonde-haired man knew what was coming and had to withdraw from his classes that semester, much to his displeasure. He got out of the car and made his way toward the house.

"Hello, Father," Sage greeted in a low voice. He stopped a couple of feet from the older man. "Was he okay before he went to bed?"

"He said he wasn't feeling very well and told us not to worry," clarified his father. "Of course your mother insisted we bring him to the doctor. She's blaming herself for his death."

"She shouldn't. He was a stubborn man and did things his way," Sage said with a shake of his head. "I'm not surprised at all that he refused."

There was silence between the two men. "You do know what this means, Sage?" his father asked, almost hesitantly.

The Bearer of Halo took a deep breath through this nose, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. "I know that he wanted me to take over the family dojo. I explained to him that I was a Ronin Warrior and that taking over the dojo was a fulltime job. I can't do it right now. He said he understood, but of course, he had other plans."

"It's in his will that you be the successor," his father said. "You are the only son."

"And I'm a warrior who protects this world," Sage retorted, his calm demeanor slowly slipping through his fingers. "I'm not a normal man and I never will be. I can't just drop everything. There will always be evil in this world and I cannot let my friends, my comrades, go into battle without me."

"Then juggle the two," came a female voice. Both men turned their heads to see Yayoi, Sage's older sister, standing in the doorway. "You knew you were getting the dojo. Stop making excuses, Sage."

"Stay out of this, Yayoi," Sage said through gritted teeth.

"No. It was Grandfather's wish that the son of the Date clan take over his work. You are going to go against his wish?" she asked with a look of disgust.

"I never said I wouldn't," Sage spat. "I just can't do it right now."

"You were always weak," she scoffed and left the area.

"Please, stop fighting," his father pleaded. "I'm sorry I brought it up. Your mother is having a rough time right now. Please don't make it worse."

Sage closed his eyes and took deep, long breathes. "I'm sorry, Father. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I know better."

"Let's go see your mother. I'm sure she wants to see you."

He entered the brightly lit house. His mother was on the couch in the living room with a wastebasket to her left and a box of tissues on her lap. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She sniffed as she looked up and saw her son standing in front of her, his features were now soft and full of remorse. He hated seeing his mother cry.

"Sage…" she choked as she cried into an already damp tissue. "I'm so happy you are here."

"Of course I'm here," Sage said in a soothing voice. He sat down next to his mother's shaking form, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry that you had to skip school," she sniffed. "I know how much you like it."

"I had to," he said, trying not to sound bitter. He didn't like how his calm demeanor was disappearing because of the recent events. He cleared his throat. "I knew what was coming and I can't be in school right now."

His mother tossed the soiled tissue into the garbage and took a fresh, clean one. "I know you are talking about the dojo." Sage didn't say anything, but focused his attention to the wall across the room, his face emotionless. He didn't want to discuss the topic anymore. "I'll run it until you are ready." His head snapped to his right and looked at his mother with wide eyes. A light chuckle escaped her lips as she smiled at her dumbfounded son. "I do know things about the place. He was my father after all. I know you have things on your plate already. Being a warrior isn't an easy task." All Sage could do was blink his eyes. His father and older sister were giving him grief, and here was his mother trying to make things easy for him. "The wake will be held tomorrow."

Sage nodded his head slowly and got up from his seat on the couch. "Thank you, Mother." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek before heading up to his room.

* * *

Dirty glasses gently bumped into one another in the kitchen sink that was filled with soapy water. Natsumi scrubbed one of the pans with the rough side of the sponge. The night before, Kento decided to try out a new recipe that included most of the cookware in the house. Everyone was too full afterwards to be bothered with doing the dishes, so they were put on hold. She was the only one not working, so she took it upon herself to do the cleaning. A knock emanated from the front door. She quickly dried her hands with the dishcloth and headed toward the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Sage," answered a tenor voice from the other side.

"Sage?" she asked herself quietly as she opened the door. "What a surprise. Please come in."

"Thank you," he said and stepped into the house. "Is anyone home?"

"The boys are at work. Hana just came home and is in the shower," the brunette replied softly.

"I see," he said and took a seat at the island. "Do you mind if I wait for them?"

"Of course not. You are family to them, so this house is also your home," Natsumi blushed. She glanced at Sage and saw that his eyes were on her. She quickly averted her gaze and returned to the task she was working on. She could sense those lovely lavender eyes of his still on her. "W-Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," he said politely. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she said and quickly went for the cupboard that held the cups. She took out the stainless steel tea kettle and placed it on one of the stove plates. His eyes were still on her. What did he want?

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "You seem to be doing well."

Natsumi stopped what she was doing. She knew Sage wasn't the small-talking type of person; she learned that from Ryo. He also didn't talk to girls that much, either. It felt kind of awkward. "Y-Yes. I'm doing much better. Thank you," she stammered. "I… owe it all to you."

"I did it because you are someone special to Ryo," he said simply. Her heart sank a bit hearing those nonchalant words. She didn't know why. It wasn't like they were close friends or anything like that. "You are also a part of the group now. I can't ignore it if one of us gets injured. We're family."

Natsumi blushed at the last sentence while she turned on the stove.

"That's the first time that I've heard you say that," came a voice. The pair looked at the entrance to the kitchen and saw Hana standing there. She was wrapped in a green bathrobe with her hair held up in a towel. "I didn't know you were in town, Sage." The blonde-haired man just gave a small smile. "What's up? There has to be a reason why you are back in town while school is still in session."

"You are very observant," he said, the small smile disappearing from his lips. "My grandfather passed away."

"I'm so sorry," Hana said solemnly. "My condolences to you and your family."

"Same here," Natsumi said softly as she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"Thank you," Sage said and took a sip of the hot liquid. "Thank you both. My grandfather was the one who mainly raised me. He wanted me to take over the family dojo when his time had come. He taught me everything that I needed to know and more."

"And you don't want that responsibility," Hana concluded as she sat on one of the stools at the island.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that I can't right now. I told my father this. He was married into the family, and I guess he feels like he should take some responsibility. I told him that my responsibility right now is being a Ronin Warrior. No matter how we try to live normal lives, evil always shows its face. My mother said that she'll look after her father's dojo until I am ready, but I don't want that burden on her." Silence filled the room as the girls listened to the story. "My older sister isn't making it any easier. She's saying that I'm irresponsible and weak."

"Well, that's not very nice considering the situation you are in," Hana said with a look of disgust on her face.

"It has to be hard on her, too," Natsumi said softly as she looked at the tiled flooring of the kitchen. "Maybe she doesn't know how to word her words properly."

"She has always been this way with me. I don't know if it's because she's the older sibling or if she enjoys my torment," Sage said with a sigh. "For now, I'm trying to stay away from her until I get my head wrapped around the situation."

"You can always stay here," Hana offered. "We do have a spare bedroom on the second floor by Ryo's room. It was meant for you and Rowen, just in case."

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't tonight. I have to go home and help with the funeral arrangements," he said.

Natsumi and Hana just nodded their heads in understanding. This was the first time that Sage actually opened himself up to them. Maybe it was because he was getting more comfortable with them being there. The front door opened and Ryo walked into the house with Cye not too far behind.

"Sage?" Ryo asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Both men put their belongings down and joined their friends at the island. Cye bent down and lightly kissed Hana on the lips before turning his attention to his fellow comrade. Ryo sat next to Natsumi and looked into Sage's eyes "What's going on? Something happened. Is it another enemy?"

Sage took a deep breath through his nose before telling his other friends about the situation he was in. By the end of the story, everyone had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandpa," Cye said solemnly. "But it seems like everyone is dealing with this loss in their own way."

"But it's not right that they are attacking him like that," Hana retorted.

"They aren't attacking me," Sage said. "They have high expectations from me. Being a Ronin Warrior is something that they keep forgetting somehow." He paused. "If you want, my grandfather's wake is tomorrow…"

"Of course we will be there to support you," Cye said with a light smile.

"Just tell us the time and place. We will be there," Ryo said. "We will also tell Kento when he comes home."

Sage looked at his friends with a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you all."

* * *

The next day came with dark gray clouds and heavy rain. It didn't help the mood at all as Ryo and the others sat in one of the rows, each clad in black. Sage and his family were sitting in the front row. The air was filled with the scent of different flowers. Relatives of the Date family were sniffling and dabbing their eyes with tissues. The priest that was standing amongst them all said a few words before chanting from the sutra. One by one people got up and offered their incense to the incense urn; Sage's family did the same in front of his late grandfather.

It was Hana's turn to make an offering. As she stood before the incense urn, tears started to involuntarily fall from her eyes. The images of her standing before her deceased family made her heart ache to the point where she almost fell to her knees. She caught herself before she made contact with the ground. After straightening up, she wiped the tears from her eyes and made the offering. She turned to her right and was face to face with Cye. She slightly nodded her head, trying to tell him that everything was okay. After walking past him, she sat back down in her chair and waited for the others.

The wake ended once the priest finished his chant. Everyone in the vicinity slowly got to their feet and made their way to the immediate family. Condolences were said along with a small gift. In return, everyone received a token of gratitude. The group made their farewells and exited the building to leave Sage and his family alone.

The blonde-haired warrior separated himself from his family for a bit and took a walk outside. The sound of the pouring rain as it hit the ground was sort of relaxing for him. It was a long, dreadful day that at last came to an end. Of course he still had the funeral to attend to; it was for only the immediate family members. He took his hand and brushed it through his bangs as he leaned against the building wall.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps make their way outside. He turned his head to find Yayoi standing by the entrance, a concerned look on her face. He let out a loud sigh of aggravation; the last thing he needed was a lecture from his older sister. "What do you want, Yayoi?"

"I came to check up on you," she answered softly. "You seemed pretty shaken up when you made your offer. I haven't seen you cry in so long." Sage didn't say anything. He just stared out into the distance, still listening to the falling rain. "Look, I'm sorry that I was hard on you. I just… wanted you to succeed. I wanted Grandfather to be happy with you." He raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman next to him. "Maybe it was jealousy. He looked to you, the middle child, as the successor. I guess I was jealous that I couldn't be the one to make Grandfather happy. I was always just one of the daughters to him, nothing more." She maneuvered over to her younger brother and stood next to him by the wall. "I'm not blind, you know. I know you have greater duties other than the dojo."

"Every day I wake up wondering what is out there. Who is planning their next evil move on this world? As long as I have the armor of Halo, I am destined to fight evil. No matter how much I try to live a normal life, something interrupts it," he said. "Grandfather sort of understood that."

"Mother said that she will manage the dojo for now. I told her that I would accompany her, that way it won't be too much."

A small smile formed on Sage's lips. "I'm sure Grandfather would appreciate that."

Yayoi smiled in return. "Even though I am just one of the daughters of the Date clan?"

Sage nodded his head. The two siblings stood side by side, listening to the falling rain together.

* * *

The gang entered the house one by one, taking off their wet jackets and hanging them up on the coat rack. Hana made her way to the bedroom and slowly closed the door behind her. She plopped herself down on the bed, letting out a sigh. Wakes were never easy for her, and after her family's death, it had gotten worse. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed. She could see her aunt glare at her. The other family members were whispering amongst themselves, occasionally looking at her. Tears fell one by one down her cheeks as she sobbed into her palms. Her aunt must have said something to make the other relatives act the way they did. Her entire family was gone because of that man.

She remembered her Uncle Take making his way to her. He told her that he had some good news, but her Aunt told him not to say anything. Hana wiped her tears the best she could and walked away. She tried to put on the tough look, but it was hard. She never got to hear what her uncle wanted to tell her.

She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by purple aurora. Cye was standing at the foot of the bed, concern etched on his features. The aurora disappeared as Hana sat up.

"What were you thinking about? You had a painful look on your face," he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was thinking about the events at my family's wake," she replied. "Some of my relatives turned their backs on me. My aunt must have said something to them. I also remembered my uncle trying to tell me something good, but my aunt stopped him."

"She's a piece of work," Cye said in revulsion. "I guess that's why you had a hard time at Sage's grandfather's wake?"

"I guess," Hana shrugged. "Death was never easy for me, but Sage is a friend and I had to go for him."

Cye wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Well, you made it through. You are tougher than you let on. One of these days, your aunt is going to see how incredibly wrong she was."

"I seriously doubt that, but thanks," Hana giggled.

Cye smiled at his girlfriend and got up from his seat on the bed. "I'm going to make dinner before Kento starts whining of starvation."

"Okay. I'm going to stay here and take a little nap," Hana smiled.

"I'll wake you when dinner is ready. I love you," he said. He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"I love you, too," Hana whispered. She crawled under the soft covers and rested her head on the fluffy pillow. "My aunt will never see the good in me, no matter what happens." Her eyes slowly closed as sleep welcomed her into its open arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I've been behind on the ball lately. For you Sage fans, this chapter was for you, even though it wasn't a pleasant one. I had to do a huge amount of research on Japanese wakes in order to make this somewhat legit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The overhead lights flickered on in the empty dojo. A thin layer of dust could be seen resting on the wooden floor; it looked like the place wasn't used in months. Sage entered further into the room, examining it, taking in the musty smell it produced. He walked into the small office that was located toward the back. Papers were scattered all over the surface of the desk. An appointment book was open in the center. The month of February was blank. His grandfather must've stopped seeing students during that time.

The blonde-haired man looked up and saw an old photograph of him and his grandfather, both of them sitting on the wooden floor, cross-legged. His grandfather had his eyes closed, but Sage had one eye open, looking at the camera. He had to have been around seven years old. At that age, he didn't fully understand the meaning of the lessons he was taught. He would get into some sort of trouble for not taking things seriously; then again, he was just a boy.

His face dropped as he walked out of the office and back into the training room. He maneuvered to his left to the closet that held the equipment. As he opened the old wooden door, masks and various clothing came pouring out. Beaten and used kendo sticks were messily placed on the rack above.

He took one of the bamboo swords into his hand and looked at it, remembering the first time he got to hold one. It was during class, and he was up against a kid a year older than he was. The kid easily beat him and teased him for being weak. He got upset and started swinging the kendo sword at the older kid. His grandfather took a firm hold of his tiny wrist. He made Sage drop the object to the ground.

"You must learn to control your temper, Sage. Let all the negative energy flow out of you," he said in a firm voice. He had Sage meditate after the class was over. "Uncontrolled anger will result in failure."

Sage smiled to himself. As the years went on, he was able to keep calm, even in the toughest situations. His grandfather was right.

He started to straighten up the equipment when he heard footsteps walking toward him. After setting a mask down, he turned his head and saw it was his older sister standing next to him.

"I guess the students failed in keeping their dojo neat," Yayoi said with a smile as she spotted the heap of clothing and masks.

"It's fine," Sage said, and one by one picked up the article of clothing. "In time they will understand that in order for everything to balance, their environment must be, as well."

His sister nodded. "Have you spoken to Rowen? He wasn't at the wake," she inquired.

"Rowen is in New York on a scholarship," Sage explained as he sorted the clothes one by one. "I did notify him what had happened. He said he was coming back to Japan for a bit."

"That's good. It must be hard for him to be so far away," she said.

"He's doing fine. He's staying at Kento's uncle's place. Besides, he's too busy studying and doing homework to do anything else."

"Always did have his nose in a book," she said with a shake of her head. She glanced at her younger brother as he placed everything neatly in the closet. "Mother told me that you agreed to look after the dojo when things are at peace. Are you okay with this?"

"You were the one who wanted me to juggle both being a Ronin and head of the dojo," Sage said matter-of-factly. "Besides, I dropped school and I didn't want to burden Mother with my issues. She has enough to deal with."

Yayoi stood where she was; a tinge of guilt hit her after she heard what her brother had said.

Outside of the building during the wake, she apologized for her behavior the previous day. She was always hard on him ever since they were kids. Maybe that's why he always had a hard time talking to other women, and why he hadn't started dating.

"Don't worry about it, Yayoi," Sage said reassuringly. "Things will get rolling again."

All Yayoi could do was nod her head as she helped her brother clean up the dojo.

* * *

The sun was smiling down on the people in Central Park, New York. A gentle breeze made its way through the air. Horses that were pulling carriages were strolling down the pathway, along with runners and cyclists. One runner was on his fifth lap around a certain part of the park. His blue bangs were stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat. He stopped short when he noticed a green-haired woman sitting under one of the big trees, a book in her hand as she leaned against the thick trunk of a tree.

He made his way down a small hill and ran toward her. "Huan?" he panted. The woman picked up her head and looked up at her visitor. She was wearing a light blue skirt with a white polo tee. Her semi-wavy forest-green hair was draped over her shoulders. "I knew it was you."

"Rowen," she smiled. "What a surprise. I wondered where you went to. I didn't see you when I left the house."

"When I'm not doing homework, I try to keep in shape," Rowen explained as he took a seat next to her on the freshly cut grass. "I can't go back to my friends looking chubby, right?"

Huan let out a giggle. "I'm sure they wouldn't care. You are going to see them, yes?"

"Yeah. In two days I'll be back in Japan. I decided not to take a summer course. Besides, my friend Sage had a death in the family. The least thing I could do is go see him. I already notified them that I'm coming," he replied.

"Hmm. It's going to be different without you here," she confessed, a hint of sadness in her tone. "I really enjoy your company."

A tint of pink appeared both on Huan and Rowen's cheeks. He always thought she was pretty and they got along great. She always made sure he had something to eat when he was too busy to get anything for himself. Her smile made everything better. He just didn't know how to approach the situation. If only Cye was around for advice.

"Let's go for a stroll," Rowen suggested. He got up from his seat on the grass and extended his hand out. Huan placed the book she was reading in her messenger bag and took Rowen's hand. The color on his cheeks became vivid as he felt how soft her skin was. He cleared his throat and smiled.

The two of them walked over to a small bridge. They were able to see the runners and cyclists as they made their way under the overpass. On the other side, there was a playground. Rowen leaned against the metal railing to the bridge, watching the little kids play. One little boy lost his balance and fell off the tiny wooden bridge and onto the ground of woodchips. The boy didn't cry; he just got back up and resumed what he was doing.

"That little boy is tough. When I was at that age, I cried at everything," Huan said with a smile. "Even a little bump made tears appear for me."

"But you're not like that now," Rowen said with a laugh. "The many times I've seen you bump into walls…"

"Those times were because I was tired," Huan interjected.

Rowen chuckled and continued to look out into the horizon of the huge park. The gentle breeze played with his bangs as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose.

"Why don't we go get something to drink?" Huan suggested. "There is a new coffee spot a few blocks down from here. They are really good. I go there at least once a week."

"That sounds good," he smiled. "I am a little thirsty. Show me the way." A big smile formed across Huan's pink lips as she led Rowen to her coffee spot.

* * *

It was a quaint little café that was three blocks from the park. There were metal chairs and tables placed outside the building, the tables were dressed in brown table clothes while the chairs had the same colored cushions. Upon their arrival, the wonderful aroma of coffee teased their nostrils. Rowen noticed birdcages that had real-looking birds in them, hanging in each corner of the place. Various plants were placed against the olive-green walls. Unlike the tables and chairs that were placed outside, the ones inside were all made out of wood. Only the chairs had the brown cushions with them.

"Have a seat. I'll get us drinks," Huan said with a smile still on her face. "Don't worry about paying. Oh, and you don't have to tell me how you like your coffee. I know."

She waltzed over to the front counter, leaving Rowen with his thoughts. How did she know how he liked his coffee? He took a seat in one of the wooden chairs and looked at the surface of the table. Everything was nicely polished. There was sugar and different types of flavored powder next to him in shakers.

He looked at his folded hands, deep in thought, the sound of the coffee makers were buzzing in the background. He knew the impact that Sage's grandfather had on him. There was no doubt in his mind that there was conflict in the Date family. That was part of the reason why he decided to book a flight back home. He felt like he had to be there for his best friend during such a difficult time. Of course, he'd be a bit behind because of the skipped semester, but he didn't really care.

He picked up his head when he saw a steaming cup of hot coffee being placed in front of him.

"What's the matter? Did I startle you?" Huan asked with a giggle. She took the seat across from him. "You looked like you were deep in thought."

Rowen smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. I was just thinking about things… friend related," he replied.

"The one who had a death in the family?" she asked before taking a sip of her mocha.

"You got it," he said. "He's like a brother to me." Rowen brought the edge of the paper coffee cup to his lips and took a sip. It was exactly how he liked it: one spoonful of sugar and a little bit of milk. He swallowed the hot liquid and continued his story. "Sage's grandfather ran a dojo that had been in the family for years. He told Sage that when his time was up, he wanted him to carry on the Date dojo. Of course, Sage had greater responsibilities that he had to worry about and wasn't too keen on the idea."

"He's not married nor has a kid, right? What else could there be to worry about? School?" Huan asked, curiously.

The Bearer of the Strata just sat there, watching the steam gently dance its way up from his cup. He couldn't tell her about the armors; she wouldn't believe him even if he tried.

"I-It's a complicated matter," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," she said after finishing the last drop of her coffee. "It's obviously something important. I hope all goes well for him."

A smile formed across Rowen's lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Various destinations were being called over the intercom. People were saying their goodbyes to their friends and loved ones before getting on the long line to check in. Rowen eyed the line with dread in his eyes. He didn't think the airport would be this crazy at five in the morning. A small hand touched his shoulder, making him turn his attention to the green-haired woman who accompanied him.

"Thanks for dropping me off," he said with a smile. He readjusted the bag on his back; one of the straps was cutting off the circulation to his shoulder.

"Someone had to," Huan blushed. "Uncle Chin couldn't do it and you couldn't go alone. Besides, I wanted to." She glimpsed at the blue-haired man just long enough to see him smiling down at her. She quickly averted her gaze and dug into her purse, searching for something. "A-Anyway… I want you to have something. It's nothing much…"

Rowen waited patiently, watching her move things around in her big pink bag. A smile formed across her lips as she took out a small, blue teddy bear that had fuzz on the top of its head. "A bear?"

Huan's face turned even redder as she held it up in front of her face, only leaving her eyes exposed. "I saw it the other day. I-It reminded me of you… but if you don't like it…" She started to feel embarrassed. It was silly to think he would accept something so childish.

Rowen took the small plush from her small hands and smiled at it. "I guess it does look like me. I have way more fuzz, though, on the head. Thanks, Huan. It'll remind me of you while I'm in Japan."

A huge smile graced her features as she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll miss you. Have a safe trip home."

"I'll write to you," he replied, his cheeks still red. "Take care of Chin for me."

"I will," she said. Her eyes flew open when she felt soft lips press against her own. Time seemed to stop for the both of them. She didn't want him to go. With both hands, she gently pushed him away from her. "You better get going. The line looks like it got longer."

Rowen turned his head to view the line. She was right. "Yeah. I better go before more people come." Huan waved solemnly, watching him get onto the long line to check in.

He placed his pointer and middle finger against his lips, almost in a daze. He didn't know what had gotten into him. The kiss wasn't planned. Huan didn't protest, either. He merely shook his head and concentrated on his long flight back home.

* * *

A huge pile of books landed in front of the cashier. The young man started to ring the books of various sizes one by one, looking at the timid girl before him. He questioned two of the books in his head, like the Kama Sutra one. Natsumi looked at the white counter space, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Hana had purchased a few romance novels and was standing on the sidelines. Natsumi wasn't joking when she said that she wanted to do more research on the whole intimate subject. The dark-haired woman shook her head.

The brunette fumbled around in her purse and took out her plain black wallet. She placed the money in the young man's hand and grabbed the plastic bag containing her items. She looked at Hana and nodded her head, signaling that it was time to go. The two friends made their way out into the cool breeze.

"So… you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to do research," Hana said with a smile on her face. "The look on that guy's face was priceless. It looked like he was blushing, too." The two of them made their way down the sidewalk, side by side.

Natsumi hung her head as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks once more. "It was very awkward for me. He kept looking at me," she said softly. "At least this will keep me busy for a while." She heard Hana chuckle softly next to her. Her Persian-blue eyes looked up and flew open with shock.

It was like her feet were cemented to the ground, preventing her from moving. Fear ran from the top of her spine to the tips of her toes. There, standing in front of them, was her father. He was dressed in a black suit and tie; his eyes were covered by his dark shades. His hands were in his pants pockets.

"What a coincidence meeting you here," he said in a smooth voice. A smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth. "I was worried about you, my lovely Natsumi."

Natsumi didn't respond. Her hands started to quiver, making her drop her bag of books onto the concrete. Hana looked at her scared friend and then at the man in black standing before them, calm as a cucumber.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want with Natsumi?"

The older man let out a laugh. Hana's rage was slowly climbing up the ladder. Was he laughing at her? "I am her father, young lady," he answered smugly. "I'm here to collect her."

"Collect?" Hana asked in bewilderment. She took a step in front of her frozen friend. "She's not some sort of object."

Aric ignored Hana and looked toward his daughter. "Natsumi, it's time to go home," he said in a low voice.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Hana growled. "I won't allow you to even lay a finger on her!" Purple aura surrounded the dark-haired woman, forcing Aric to take a step back.

Natsumi snapped out of her trance and looked around the area. The surrounding group of people stopped at what they were doing to watch the scene unfold before them. She turned her attention to in front of her and saw the power growing around Hana's body. She had to stop her before things got out of hand. "Stop, Hana!" Her friend turned her head and looked at her in question. "Let me handle this." With a shaky step, she walked forward, trying to put on a brave face.

"Ah. I knew you would come back," Aric said with a grin. "No matter what, you will always be my obedient daughter. I'll even let the last incident slide."

Natsumi took a shaky deep breath through her nose, her hands clenched into fists at her side. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. "No, Father. I have a new home and family now. I won't go back to that prison just to be tortured by you. I told you I was done… and I meant it…"

Hana eyed Aric carefully. A bulging vein appeared on his forehead. His teeth were clenched tightly together. The calm, smug demeanor that was once present was quickly evaporating. "You ungrateful brat! I will NOT tolerate disobedience!"

Moving quickly, Hana went in front of Natsumi, her arms extended outward in a protective manner. "Look at yourself," she said in disgust. "Do you really want to draw attention to yourself in front of all these people? Leave us alone and go your separate way. She already told you that she doesn't want anything to do with you."

Whispers could be heard around them. Aric looked around and saw people staring at him, whispering things to their neighbor. He looked back at the two girls. "This isn't over. I will get you back!" He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a very shaken Natsumi in his wake.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, already knowing the answer. "Do you need to sit down?"

Natsumi picked up her bag and shook her head. "Let's just… go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

Hana nodded in agreement and walked her friend back to the car.

* * *

"You saw who?!" Kento exclaimed as he placed the second slice of white bread on top of his huge turkey and lettuce sandwich. "He didn't try anything smart, right?"

"No, Kento. I made sure of that," Hana said with a shake of her head. She was sitting at the island with a glass of iced cold water in her hand. "Besides, Natsumi stuck up for herself. She was pretty courageous out there."

The Bearer of Hardrock leaned over and looked at the closed door down the hall. "And now she has shut herself in her room again."

Hana looked at the top of the island with hard eyes. "The man was bat-shit-crazy. He had this smug look on his face when he talked about collecting her, as if she was his property. The grin he had was almost sadistic. There was no telling what he would have done if he got his dirty hands on her."

Kento joined his best friend with his sandwich. "He sounds like a real winner."

"I'll stay here with her when you guys go to pick up Rowen. I don't want her to be alone just in case that creep followed us back here," Hana said. "If he did, I'll be waiting for him." A small orb of energy appeared in the palm of her hand. The energy swirled around a bit before disappearing.

"Well, let's just hope he didn't," Kento said before taking a bite out of his food.

"I wish we had Tim's contact information. If we did, we could tell him about what happened," she groaned. "He could have been extra protection."

"Ha! That wimp? He didn't even protect her all those years she was being abused," Kento laughed. "I didn't trust him then and I don't trust him now."

Hana didn't say a word. She just looked at her folded hands that rested on the surface of the island. It was true that Tim didn't help her in her time of need; instead he just stood there while her father hurt her mentally and physically. She sighed to herself, thinking of all the obstacles that they have faced. What else could go wrong?

* * *

Flashes of lighting stuck above the dark castle of the Nether Realm. Tin soldiers marched in rows as orders were barked at them. Terrifying spirits, who had their jaws hanging from their face, flew above. The empire was slowly growing stronger.

Jaaku made his way down the hall, his crystal ball secured tightly between his boney hands. He stopped at the iron door and knocked. After slowly opening the door, he walked into the dimly lit room.

"You have something to report, Jaaku?" Taikoku inquired. He was sitting in a chair made of iron, something that didn't seem too comfortable. His hands were intertwined on his lap, and his long legs were crossed. His complexion was getting better since the last time Jaaku saw him.

"I see you have gained more strength," Jaaku said, bowing his head.

"Yes. I have made some trips down to the mortal world. I managed to turn some mortals into my warriors," Taikoku replied. "Of course I didn't do much damage to have those people notice. Not yet at least. What do you have for me?"

The crystal ball floated in mid-air. One by one the Ronin Warriors appeared within the sphere as if it were a video player.

"These are the Ronins, sire. Ryo of Wildfire, Rowen of the Strata, Sage of the Halo, Kento of Hardrock, and Cye of the Torrent. The armors they possess were from your brother's armor." Images of each Ronin using their attacks appeared one after the other.

"They are nothing but children," Taikoku commented.

"Yes, but look closely," Jaaku encouraged. From within the ball, images of the armors merging into the Inferno Armor came into play. "The White Inferno Armor, sire. It has great power. Something Talpa couldn't get his hands on."

"Fascinating!" the emperor said. "I can't wait to get a hold of that armor. It will make me stronger than I ever was." His brow arched as he noticed a brunette with Ryo. "Who's the girl?"

"I don't know, my lord. This is the latest footage I was able to get. Perhaps it's someone who is close to Wildfire?" he speculated.

Taikoku watched the ball as the scene switched to Natsumi standing up to her father. "Interesting. That girl might be useful to me."

"Come again, my lord? I don't quite understand what you are saying," Jaaku asked.

"I'm not strong enough to be chasing these children around yet. I'm sure it won't take much to get them to come to me, but I would like to have some fun with them. I'll use those twin brats to weaken them while I get more energy from the mortal world," Taikoku explained with an evil grin. "I will reign supreme once and for all."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rowen stood at the baggage claim, watching the suitcases and bags of different sizes as they took a ride on the belt, waiting for their owners to claim them. The flight back to Japan wasn't too pleasant. There were two babies that didn't stop crying, the turbulence was just awful, and the seats had no cushion to them at all. That's what he got for flying cheap. He was exhausted and knew that he would crash once he got to the house.

His large black suitcase caught his eye as it came from the loading dock. He took a hold of the top handle and dragged it off the belt, the thing felt heavier than he remembered. After a big yawn, he carried it with him toward the pick-up area.

His spirits rose a bit when he saw his friends standing before him. Kento yelled out to him, his arms flailing all over the place. Sage was trying to avoid getting smacked by a flying arm. Rowen chuckled to himself and waved back.

"Rowen! I missed you, buddy!" Kento yelled as he gave his friend a big hug. "How was the flight?"

Cye noticed the dark bags that hung heavily under his friend's eyes. "I take it the flight wasn't that good?" the water warrior asked with a sympathetic smile.

The blue-haired man shook his head with a groan. He explained about the crying children, the horrible turbulence that made him nauseous at one point, and the seats that made his butt numb. He was just happy to have his feet firmly planted on the ground for once.

Ryo smiled at his good friend and patted him on the shoulder. "You're home now."

"I am," Rowen smiled back. "It's good to be back. Where are Hana and Natsumi? They didn't want to come?"

Everyone's facial expressions changed from content to dismal in less than a second. Rowen thought he had gotten the full story on what had transpired while he was in New York, but something else must had happened.

"Let's get the bags into the car. We will explain on the ride home," Sage said as he helped Rowen by taking the heavy suitcase from him.

"That's a good idea. The car seats should be way more comfortable than the plane's," Kento said with a wink.

* * *

The Warrior of Strata let his friends guide him to the car. Once everything was securely in place, they took off down the road. Cye was the one who explained the re-occurrence of Natsumi's father and how he tried to bring her back to him. Luckily, Hana was with her to make sure that didn't happen.

"She said he had this twisted smile on his face, as if he just escaped the mental asylum," Cye continued. He was sitting between Sage and Rowen in the back, while Ryo was in the passenger seat. Kento was at the wheel. "She said she got nervous because she had no idea what he was capable of."

"This guy sounds like a major mental case," Rowen commented with a yawn. The ride back to the house was putting him to sleep. "And she just let him walk away?"

"What else could she do? Natsumi was the one who stood her ground toward him. Hana wasn't going to use her full power unless it got more serious," Cye explained. "Plus there were people around. She didn't want to risk other people seeing her power like the last time she used it in public." He couldn't remember everything due to the fact that he was under Natsumi's spell, but he did remember seeing the rage in Hana's eyes. She used her power to levitate objects and use them against him.

"Looks like I miss all the fun," Rowen said with a small chuckle.

* * *

Kento parked the car in the driveway of the house. "We're home, kids," he announced as he got out of the vehicle. After scooting to one side, Rowen got out and gazed at the big house in front of him. Kento wasn't kidding when he said it was a huge house that his mother had obtained for them. "Let's go inside so I can show you your room."

Cye was just about to grab the doorknob when the door flew open.

"Welcome home, Rowen!" Hana shouted as she maneuvered past Cye and gave her friend a big hug. He felt a little slimmer when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Have you been eating?"

He let out a hearty laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "When I remember to," he smiled with a wink. "It's good to see you, Hana."

"Likewise," she smiled. "Oh! Since this is your first day back, I'm going to make us my special beef stew!"

"Sounds good to me," Rowen said as he rubbed his stomach. He headed into the house and into the living room where he lay his stuff down. The atmosphere within the room was warm and welcoming. "Your mom really outdid herself. This place is amazing!"

"Yep!" Kento said with pride, rubbing under his nose. "Did you expect anything less from Mama?"

Rowen grinned at his friend as he took a seat on the leather sofa, sighing as he sank a bit into the cushion. "I'm guessing Natsumi is in her room?"

All eyes were now on Hana who just stood there, hands clasped in front of her. "Yeah. She hasn't really been talking and she only comes out for food and to use the bathroom. Ryo had a hard time getting to her at first. I think she's better toward you, yes?" She looked at her fire friend for an answer.

Ryo sighed. "She just needs time. She doesn't want to seek help because she doesn't want anyone to know."

"It's not healthy," Sage spoke up with his arms crossed over his chest. "She needs to see a professional if she ever wants to get better."

Hana looked at Sage with a solemn look in her eyes. Leave it to Sage not to beat around the bush. "We all know, Sage, but we can't force her if she doesn't want to." Her eyes then turned toward the Bearer of Strata. "I guess they told you what happened?"

Rowen merely nodded. "They said he appeared again and that you were about to defend her at all cost."

"Natsumi had to stop me before I did something that I would have regretted. Even though I have been training to control my power when I'm angry, I still haven't completely mastered it. If it wasn't for her, I would have made the same mistake like I did the last time," Hana said through clenched teeth. "My blood was boiling when I heard him say those awful things. My mind went blank and my power was taking over."

Cye placed a hand on her small shoulder, smiling. "Then we just have to work harder."

Hana smiled back at him, feeling somewhat better. "Why don't I get dinner ready? I'm sure Rowen would like to rest in the meantime." She smiled as she saw her friend start to nod off on the couch. Jetlag was going to be tough for a few days.

Rowen didn't object to that suggestion. Exhaustion was weighing on his shoulders as he rose from his seat on the sofa. After grabbing his bags, he followed Kento up to the room he was going to be staying in. The first thing he noticed was Sage's duffel bag on one of the twin beds. It was just like the old days back at Mia's. A sense of nostalgia filled him as he set his suitcase on the other bed. He took out the bear that Huan had given him and set it on the top of the dresser. A smile broke out across his lips as he remembered the big smile she gave him, the kiss that she planted on his cheek just before he kissed her fully on the lips. His fingers grazed his lips in thought.

"What's with the bear?" Kento asked as he took it from its resting place on the dresser. "Never pictured you carrying around a stuffed toy."

"I-It was a gift," Rowen said with his cheeks cherry-red. He took the bear back and placed it where it belonged. Kento grinned from ear to ear as he noticed his friend's rosy cheeks. Rowen looked at his friend with a raised brow. "What are you looking at now?"

Hardrock chuckled and playfully punched him in the arm. "Your cheeks have some color, buddy. Who's the lucky girl?"

Immediately his hands flew to his colored cheeks, as if that would hide them from his nosy friend. "S-She's just… a friend," he stammered. "She gave me the bear because she said it looked like me."

After looking at the bear long and hard, he looked back to his comrade. That stuffed bear looked nothing like him. He shrugged and smiled. "I don't see it, but good for you."

"We are only friends," Rowen stated, annoyed. He was about to say something else but stopped when the image of their first kiss came into view in his mind. The scene replayed as if it was on repeat. "Just friends, okay?" His eyelids were starting to feel heavy again and the bed seemed to be calling out to him. "I'm going to go take a nap. We'll talk later."

"You got it," Kento grinned and left his friend alone.

Rowen plopped himself on the semi-hard mattress, looking up at the white ceiling. It was good to be home and with his friends. He didn't really notice the toll it put on him from being away months at a time, until now. He closed his eyes with a sigh and succumbed to the sleep he very much needed.

* * *

Hana walked the halls of the school one last time that semester. She sighed in relief knowing that she had passed all her classes. Never again will she take another spring course. The time span was a lot shorter and it felt like they crammed everything into one session. It was very annoying, especially when she had multiple papers to write that were all due on the same day. It was a miracle that she passed the way she did: all A's except for her math class, in which she scored a B-. At least now she could relax and focus more on training her powers.

She walked out into the sunshine and down the small path that led to the parking lot. A smile graced her features when she saw a tall woman standing in front of a red jeep. She was wearing a blue jumper and her long brown hair was half up and half down. The older woman turned her head toward Hana and smiled.

"Thanks for picking me up, Mia," Hana said with the smile still on her face. "You have no idea how much I was looking forward to this."

"It's been a while. I don't get to see you guys very often anymore," Mia responded sadly. "I miss you guys. It's something that needs to change."

Ever since they got the new house, it did seem like they saw Mia a lot less. Maybe it was because of school, work, and the fact that they didn't have to bother her for somewhere to stay. As being a minority in the group, Hana did miss her 'girl time' with the older woman. Today was going to be a carefree day, just the two of them.

The two women got into the red jeep and buckled themselves in. The jeep roared to life. "Did you ask Natsumi if she wanted to come?" Mia asked as she pulled out of her parking spot.

"I did," Hana replied. "She said not this time, but maybe next time we meet." The dark-haired woman looked out of the passenger window. Natsumi did emerge out of her room earlier that day. It seemed like she was doing better; she even smiled at one of Kento's lame jokes. But even though she was out and about, Hana knew she wasn't ready to step foot out into the world again, at least not yet. She could still sense the fear that still latched onto her timid friend.

"Where are we going?" Mia asked, snapping Hana out of her stupor. "You said you wanted to go to a sandwich parlor?"

She turned her head and looked at Mia. "Yeah. It's somewhere that I used to go to when I was younger. The food there is amazing and the coffee isn't too bad, either."

"Just tell me where to go," Mia smiled.

* * *

They headed toward the city limits of Tokyo. Mia told Hana that she got hired at the university where her grandfather used to work. She taught a class on ancient artifacts a few days a week. The older woman smiled a little, realizing that this was the first time she had mentioned her late grandfather to Hana. She went on to tell her friend about him, from his days as a professor to that final night.

The image of him standing there, completely under some spirit's control, came into view. All she could see was the whites of his eyes, almost as if he rose from the dead, the fear that ran through her when he attacked her, choking her with his own two hands. Her heart broke when he told her that it was too late for him, that the poison was already coursing through his veins. The last thing he did was give her and Ryo a clue on where to find the other Ronin Warriors that were scattered around Japan.

Her eyes stung with tears as she drove down the street. Hana glanced at her; her heart ached hearing the story. It made her mad that evil was responsible for the sorrows and the heartache of people. She knew of it all too well because she was the reason for her family's demise, even though the others said differently. Hana also knew what it was like to be taken over, not having control of your own body, being a prisoner in your mind.

She looked out of the passenger window and pointed to a small shop that was coming up. It had a light blue awning and a small sign that displayed the specials of the day. Mia parallel parked a few feet away from the shop. Hana could feel her stomach rumble with hunger as if it knew that food was nearby. The delicious aroma of soup teased their nostrils when they entered the shop. As they stood in line, Hana looked around the place.

She used to come here to escape from her family, back in the days where she was known as a rebel and a troublemaker. She would just sit at a table and look out the window at all the bustling people. The shop changed a bit since then; light blue and white were the new colors. The tables were now white and round, along with the chairs. It had a simple theme, but it was charming.

Excitement filled her entire being when she found out that they still had their turkey sandwich special. It had turkey, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, and a special type of tangy dressing. Her mouth started watering just thinking about it. The two women sat down and talked about other things that were happening. Hana told Mia about what was going on with Natsumi and how her father looked like a total psychopath. Mia looked at her with a solemn expression as the younger woman went on.

"I see," she said softly. Mia had no idea that Natsumi was going through such an ordeal. No wonder she didn't want to come out with them. "What about you, Hana? How is your training going?"

Hana took a sip of her tea. How was her training going? She knew she had a long way to go, but was she making any progress? "I guess… its going okay. Kento has been helping me with a new technique. I can merge with him, but only for a little bit. It's very energy consuming and it leave us both drained. Shijisha was able to do it and I want to be able to do it as well."

"What about controlling your power? Are you able to get it under control?" Mia remembered that was one of the things Hana had to get under her belt. She watched as her friend stared at her drink, already knowing the answer to her question. "In any case, I'm sure you'll master it." Hana smiled and nodded.

After their meal, the two of them took a stroll around the area. They didn't wander too far from where the jeep was parked. Mia wanted to check out some stores, one of them being an antique shop that just opened up. Hana was checking out some weird-looking copper statue that was displayed outside of the shop.

"Hana?"

Hana turned her head to the left and felt her mouth go dry. It felt as if she forgot how to breathe when she saw the person who mentioned her name.

Standing at about 4'11" was an adolescent girl who had to be in her early teens. She had medium-length dark-brown hair but with the same cobalt-blue eyes Hana had. The dark-haired woman wanted to speak, but the words got caught in her throat. She knew exactly who the girl was.

"Are you Hana Suzuki?" the girl asked again. Hana could tell the girl was nervous by the way her fingers moved about at her sides, a characteristic she knew too well.

"A… Aika?" Hana choked. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and down her cheeks uncontrollably. Her chest felt heavy as she tried not to sob in public. After all this time, her little sister was alive and well. "I… I thought you died…"

Aika took a deep breath through her nose to calm her nerves. "I was at a friend's house that night…"

She remembered getting a phone call from her grandmother to tell her to come to her house. That night she cried into her grandmother's shoulder, thinking everyone had perished, including Hana. Then her aunt contacted her and told her the reason behind the fire, that it was all Hana's doing and that she had to stay away from her. She was hidden during the wake and the funeral, knowing that Hana was going to be present. All this time she was told to fear her older sister, and she was afraid, but something in her heart wanted to know truth. Aika knew that her aunt hated Hana for what she was and tried to take what she was told with a grain of salt.

"What are you… doing here?" Hana asked softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where are you staying?"

"Auntie Jun took me in after grandma passed away," Aika replied. "Uncle Taka got promoted to a new position that required us to move to the city."

"Grandma… died…" Sadness filled Hana's heart knowing that the last of her grandparents had left this world. Then suddenly, a wave of hot anger presented itself as she thought about her aunt. She could taste the bile that had risen from her throat. Of course it was all her aunt's doing, the reason why she never found out that her only sister was alive. She did it on purpose to punish her.

"Who is this?"

Hana snapped out of her stupor when she realized that Mia was done shopping.

"This is Aika, my little sister," Hana introduced after taking much needed air into her lungs.

"Really? What a surprise!" Mia eyed Hana, as if she were trying to communicate telepathically. Her friend had told her that her family had perished under Akui's attack. She didn't want to mention that in front of the young girl. "My name is Mia Koji. It's nice to meet you, Aika."

"Nice to meet you," Aika replied with a small smile. Her eyes fell to the ground, avoiding Hana's gaze. Awkward silence filled the small area as both siblings stood in front of each other, one looking at the ground and the other looking as if she was going to pass out at any given moment.

Hana wanted so desperately to bring her sister into her arms, to say how sorry she was for all the trouble she had caused, but she couldn't. She could see that Aika was nervous already. Whenever her fingers started to fiddle, that meant she was nervous about something.

Mia's eyes darted around the area, trying to see what could break the ice between the two sisters. Her eyes stopped at a small ice cream place that was located on the corner on the other side of the street. The older woman cleared her throat. "Hey. Why don't we get some ice cream and have a seat somewhere?"

Hana swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "What do you say? Let's get something sweet?"

Aika nodded in agreement. Sighing with relief, Mia led the three of them across the street. Thankfully the place wasn't too crowded and there were plenty of vacant tables. The teen chose the table that was in a corner. Hana glanced at her sister before joining Mia on the short line for the register.

"She's afraid of me," Hana whispered glumly as she moved her eyes to her left. The young girl was looking down at her hands that were resting on her lap. "I don't know what to do, Mia. I wasn't a good sister to her in the past."

Mia had a sincere smile on her lips as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She's here, isn't she? And she's alive and well. I'm sure she's just nervous because it's been so long. Just ask her what she has been up to. Start out small."

"I suppose," Hana said with a heavy sigh. "I'm not good at small talk and I don't want to lose her again." The dark-haired woman made her way to the table and took a seat across from her sister.

After ordering the three desserts, Mia waited patiently on the side. She looked up to see the two girls talking to each other, every once in a while averting their gazes. Mia felt bad that Hana was still struggling with her past. Her friend always showed a strong demeanor when she was with other people, but she could see the pain behind those eyes of hers. Of course, the guys saw it, too. Her vulnerability was at its best when Cye was under Natsumi's control months ago.

The server called for her, holding out a tray of cups filled with ice cream of different flavors. After thanking the young man, Mia headed over to join her friends.

Hana thanked Mia for getting the ice cream for them, grateful that her friend was with her. Who knew what would have happened if she were alone. She took a bite out of her frozen strawberry treat, enjoying the cold against her dry throat. The older woman turned to Aika and asked her questions about herself.

The teen's cheeks turned a light pink as she spoke in almost a whisper. She was in her final year of middle school and was in the middle of looking at different high schools. Her main focus was looking at schools that had a good music department, for she played multiple instruments. A smile formed on her lips as she told the older woman about learning how to play the trumpet. It was difficult because the lips had to be a certain way, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

A serene smile was displayed on Hana's face as she listened carefully to what her sister was saying. She was happy knowing that her love for music was still there and that she wanted to follow in their late mother's footsteps.

"She told me when she was younger that she wanted to play every instrument known the man, right?" Hana asked as she took another spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

Aika looked at her older sister with semi-wide eyes. She was shocked that Hana remembered that. Her sister was so busy getting into trouble back in the day, which she thought she wasn't heard. Hana always seemed to disregard her. "Yeah… it's still kinda true, I guess."

"Good. Don't give that up," Hana encouraged. Mia smiled at the progress that was being made. Hana reached into her black shoulder bag and pulled out a pen. She took one of the white napkins and jotted information down. After looking at the napkin nervously, she handed it to Aika. "That's my address. If you… ever want to hang out… that's where I am."

The girl's cobalt-blue eyes scanned the writing. She was uneasy and, yet, happy at the same time. Her heart swelled just knowing that her big sister wanted to be with her. However, the uncertainty that she felt when the words of her aunt ringed in her head, made her nervous. She didn't want to believe that Hana was responsible for everything.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," Aika said softly. She glanced at her pink watch that rested on her left wrist. "I have to go. I need to be home at a certain time. I will talk to you later. It was nice meeting you, Mia. And thanks for the ice cream."

"Same here, and don't mention it," Mia smiled warmly.

Hana got up from her seat. Hesitant at first, she wrapped her arms around her sister's small frame. Aika stood where she was for a moment, unsure of what to do, but then wrapped her arms around Hana's waist.

"Please… don't be a stranger. I missed you so much," Hana whispered as the tears returned, running down her cheeks. Her hug tightened as she wished she didn't have to let her go. "I love you, Aika."

Those three little words echoed in Aika's head. It had been so long since she heard those words from her. "S-Same here…"

Hana could hear the uncertainty in the younger girl's voice and it hurt a lot. It felt like a single nail was driven into her already damaged beating heart. Reluctantly, she pried her arms free from Aika and wiped the tears from her eyes. Aika waved at the two of them before making her exit. Hana took in a shaky breath and silently sobbed into the palms of her hands. After directing them back to their table, Mia handed her crying friend some tissues from her bag.

"T-Thank you…" Hana choked back a sob as she took one of the white Kleenex and blew her nose. "I…didn't mean to… start crying."

The brunette shook her head in understanding. A sincere smile graced her pink lips as she placed a hand on top of Hana's. "No need to apologize. I could tell that you were having a hard time. Your sister, too, seemed to be battling herself internally. But she didn't dismiss the invitation. She kept the napkin that you gave her. I think she'll come around."

Looking down at the crumpled tissue in her hand, Hana nodded. "I hope you're right, Mia. I don't want to lose her again."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was one of the chapters that I was looking forward to writing. At the start of planning RoS, I wanted Aika to appear. I was eager to write her and Hana's first encounter since the fire. More conflict is about to appear in the future chapters with emotions all over the place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was dark, except for the sliver of natural light that tried to break through the closed curtains of the windows. The house that was once organized was in disarray. It looked like a tornado blew past the place: books were scattered all over the hardwood flooring, the paintings that once happily rested on the walls were now damaged and on the ground, and the dining room chairs were on their sides. In the windowless room, Aric stood there, shrouded in the shadows, his eyes wide with mania. His chest heavily rose up and down while his eyes targeted the man in front of him.

The other man stood where he was, looking at the crazed man before him pathetically. "Aric," he whispered. The heavy breaths that his older brother was taking echoed within the room. "You need to seek help. This isn't normal behavior. Please… I can't do this anymore. I-I'm done."

"Are you going to disobey me, too?!" Aric accused, pointing a shaky index finger at his younger brother. "That skank went and disobeyed me when I told her to come home! I will regain order of this family!"

Listening to his brother talk about his niece in such a way, made Tim's insides twist in an uncomfortable way. "Listen to yourself. You pushed away your own daughter and drove your own wife into depression. I was happy that she fell ill only because it saved her from you."

As bad as it sounded, it was the truth. Tim never told anyone that he was happy when Mai fell ill. He knew that she was suffering internally and that she couldn't escape Aric's hold on her. She obeyed the man, yes, but only because she was taught to obey the male figure, just like her mother.

She saw Aric as a smart, strong man, and answered to his every beck and call. At one point she was happy, but then she accidently got pregnant. She begged Aric to have her keep the child. Aric's refusal hurt Mai deeply and there were times when she would cry to Tim. He eventually came around and agreed to her request. Oh, how happy she was when she found out that she was having a girl.

However, he didn't want to deal with Natsumi when she was born. Tim was the one who was there when Mai delivered because his older brother was on a business trip and refused to cancel. Tim even developed feelings toward Mai but never said anything. Aric would kill him if he found out that he had feelings toward his wife. Plus Tim wasn't completely right in the head, either.

Mai tried to stay positive and happy, but down the road she was diagnosed with cancer. Tim had no doubt that Aric loved his wife; he just didn't know how to show it because of his sick, twisted mind. He was devastated when he heard the bad news. The one thing he couldn't put his finger on was how Aric viewed his daughter. He knew that Aric was trying to make Natsumi be like her mother. It was a complete mess.

Before Tim knew it, rough hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands flew to Aric's wrists, trying desperately to push the man away.

"I dare you to say that one more time," Aric spat, increasing his hold on his young brother's neck, his fingers digging into the neck. "Say it!"

After gasping for what little air he could get into his lungs, Tim looked at his brother straight in the eyes. "Y… you destroyed… this family…"

A growl emanated from the older man's throat as he tossed his brother aside like a bag of garbage. He watched intently as the younger man coughed, gasping for air and holding his now red throat. This man, who obeyed every command since they were kids, was now mustering all the courage and strength that he had to stand against his insane brother. Was it Natsumi who inspired him? He didn't know the answer. All he knew was that he couldn't keep things the way they were going. He made up his mind after Aric tried to kill his niece. Aric had been driven over the edge and was now out of control.

With heavy footsteps, Aric marched over to his brother, spitting on his face, his nose scrunched up in disgust. "You think you can overthrow me? You must be even more stupid than I thought."

Tim used the back of his hand to wipe away the saliva from his face. "All these years I was a fool. You killed our mother!" With teeth clenched tightly together, he got up from his spot on the floor. "I won't tell anyone, but I am no longer serving you like some sort of animal." With a shaky step, Tim started for the exit of the dark room, his heart racing inside his chest.

Aric stood where he was, almost as if he was in a daze. His eyes moved with his brother as he completely left him alone. "W… where do you think you're going?!"

Drawing in a deep, long breath, Tim looked back at his brother, his face full of determination. It was a look that Aric never saw before on his brother's face. "I'm leaving. I'm no longer staying in this depressing house. Goodbye, brother. I wish you well."

And with that, his younger brother left the house, leaving Aric alone. In a fit of rage, Aric took his fist and punched through the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs. His manic eyes wandered rapidly around the room. All he could see was the color red as his blood boiled within his veins. It felt like his body was on fire. No one ever disobeyed him and got away with it. It was his daughter's fault. She was the one who started all of this. That whore. He pounded his fist onto the hard wooden floor until it bled.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

The older man stopped what he was doing and looked to his right by where the fireplace was. There, sitting in the armchair, was a tall, thin man who had pale skin, his silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his yellow eyes were glowing like light bulbs. The corners of his lips were pulled up into a smirk as he watched the show, amused.

"W… who… how did you get in here?" Aric demanded as he got to his feet. His hand was throbbing as blood dripped to the floor below. "You are trespassing!"

The stranger looked at his long, pale fingers and shook his head. "I knew humans were emotional, but this takes the cake." He smiled wickedly at Aric as if he was a new play thing for a kid to destroy. "I hear you have a daughter, my friend. A daughter who doesn't obey orders and is frolicking with a man, yes?"

"A man?" The blood that was boiling was now threatening to burst each vessel within him. "I didn't know about a boy! Who are you and how do you know Natsumi?" At this point, Aric's body was trembling with rage. Veins could be seen popping out of his forehead. "Answer me, damn it!"

"I, like yourself, like order and power. The ones who defy us must be punished. I am here to help you, Aric. I am no enemy and I can help you get your daughter back and in control again," the stranger said in a voice that was smooth as silk. "My name is Taikoku. Join me, Aric, and we can put people in their place." The lord of the Nether Realm extended his hand out. As if he were under some kind of spell, Aric stepped forward and took the hand that was presented to him. A feeling of satisfaction washed over him as he gripped the other man's hand tightly. "Excellent. From this day forth, you will be part of the team. We will have our victories."

Some kind of fog surrounded the two of them and just like that, they were gone from the area.

* * *

Cye examined each fin of the orca. Nodding in approval, he raised to the surface for some much needed air. Umi clicked her tongue and nudged her head against Cye's body. With a hearty laugh, he rubbed the rubbery nose of his friend. "Everything looks good, my friend. You have recovered splendidly. I'm sure you are just itching to get back to your family."

The killer whale shook her head and made more clicking noises. The water warrior looked at his aqua buddy with sad eyes. She couldn't stay at the facility for much longer. It was best that she was free and out in her natural environment. He was going to miss her terribly, but he was happy that she was healthy again. She wasn't the sickly whale he once knew. After kissing her on the tip of her nose, he dove back into the water to continue his examination.

Sitting on one of the metal benches, Hana watched as Cye did his job. Her heart was breaking, as well, just knowing that her time with the water creature was coming to an end. She met Umi on one of their first dates. Cye took her to the aquarium when no one was around. She loved that whale very much. After sighing heavily, she tried to focus on other things. Lately her thoughts were drifting elsewhere and it mainly had to do with her finding out that her sister was still alive.

It had been a couple of days since their first encounter in years. When Hana got back to the house, she went straight to her room. She explained things to Cye and he could see that there was much more going on. Hana had hoped that she would hear something from Aika by now, but nothing came through. Was it foolish to think that it was taking so long? She closed her eyes and she could see her sister behind her eyelids, the uncertainty and fear that presented itself in those young eyes. Yes. It was foolish of her to think it was taking too long. She had to give her sister time to think things through.

She jumped when she felt cold, wet hands on her shoulders. Hana opened her eyes to find Cye standing in front of her, a concern look on his features.

"What?" she asked as she felt him wipe away the moisture that was building under her eyes. She had no idea that she was crying.

After plopping himself down next to her on the bench, he looked at his girlfriend again. "What were you thinking about?"

Hana averted her gaze and stared at the wet concrete underneath her feet. "Nothing really. I was just… thinking about Aika again." Cye pulled her close to him, rubbing her back with his hand. She could feel her tank top absorb the water from his wet body. Luckily it was a dark-green tank, so nothing would see through it. "I'm okay, Cye. I'm just going through one of my things…"

"I know," he whispered. "But just like Mia, I have faith that she will reach out to you. Just give her some time to collect her thoughts."

A small smile formed on Hana's lips as she picked up her head. She leaned in and gently kissed Cye on the lips, feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. He placed both hands gently on either side of her head and deepened the kiss, yearning for her taste. Hana moaned into his mouth before reluctantly pulling away. With her cheeks sporting a hint of pink, she got up from her seat.

"Are you done for today?" she asked with her back facing Cye.

He got up and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. "Yes, I am," he whispered into her ear. "Umi is going back into the wild on Friday. Do you want to come and say goodbye?"

"I didn't think it was that soon," Hana said sadly. "I wish there was a different way, so we can still visit her. I know it sounds selfish."

"No. I think the same way, but she has to be in her own habitat in order for her to thrive. You know that."

Hana nodded, sniffling as tears tried to break loose again. "Let me think about it. I don't know if I can handle it."

"I'm not going to pressure you, love."

"Thanks." Hana chuckled and leaned into the embrace. "I guess it's driving you guys crazy, having me and Natsumi around. If it's not her and her problems, it's me and my issues. Go figure, right?"

She could feel the vibration of Cye's laugh on her back. "Everyone has issues that they have to deal with. Look at Sage and his family. Right now things are going kind of smoothly, but I'm sure Yayoi is going to drive him crazy at some point. That's why he's staying with us. He doesn't want to be living back at home. Let's just say that it's better dealing with everyday, normal issues than dealing with the supernatural."

That's right. Hana almost forgot about the evils of the world. Cye was probably right, then. All the problems that had arisen as of late were all normal problems, sort of. That made her feel a little bit better knowing that things had returned to normal, to some degree.

Her face turned red as she heard a rumble emanating from her mid-section. "I guess my stomach is not happy right now. I didn't really eat anything today except for toast."

"And why not?" Cye asked, still holding onto her. "You could have asked me to make you something. I made Kento's breakfast."

A smirk appeared on Hana's pink lips. "You only made him breakfast because he wouldn't stop annoying you. He wanted your famous French toast with cereal crumbs. I just wasn't that hungry when I got up this morning. I don't know why."

"True. He really needs to learn how to make that dish himself," Cye commented. "If you want, we can go to that soup spot you love so much and you can get your noodles." The mention of her favorite restaurant made her stomach make more noise. "I'll take that as a yes. Let me just change real fast and we'll go."

The warmth that Hana was feeling left abruptly when Cye pulled himself away from her. He picked up the gray towel from the bench and headed inside the building. The dark-haired woman walked slowly against the edge of the tank. Umi poked her head out and swam toward the edge. Hana bent down to pet her friend on the nose.

"You must be happy that you get to go back. Maybe you'll find your family. I'm sure they're waiting for you." The sea creature clicked her tongue as if in agreement. Hana choked as she tried to hold back the tears. "I found my little sister. I'm going to make sure that I hold onto her. Root for me, okay?" Umi nodded her head, causing small waves within the tank she was in. "I'm going to miss you, but I'm happy for you." The whale made a high-pitched sound as the two of them stood where they were, facing each other one last time.

* * *

The atmosphere was damp and cold, too cold to the point one would think they were in an ice box. There was so much negative energy flowing through the space that if any bit of happiness showed itself, it would instantly rot away. At least that's what Sage thought as he wandered aimlessly through the abyss, clad in his armor and equipped with his sword. Why was he there? Where were the others? He had a sickening feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right.

As he walked on further, his steps became heavier, as if invisible weights were put on top of his feet. "What is this?" he asked himself as he continued on. He didn't even know why he kept walking. Maybe it was to find the answers to his questions.

He finally stopped in his tracks when he saw an iron door just ahead of him. Like a magnet, he was drawn toward the door. His armored hand gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. The room was pitch-black inside. The warrior of light couldn't even see his hands in front of him. He stayed close to the entryway. Sage could feel his armor weaken against the darkness of the room. It was as if the darkness itself was absorbing all of his light, like a dangerous kiss that sucked all the happiness dry.

Fear was slowly climbing up his spine as his heart started to pump rapidly against his ribcage. He hated the dark, and for a good reason. He was the Warrior of Light, and, of course, the darkness was his downfall. A heavy wind came from behind him and pushed him fully inside the room. The iron door slammed shut, leaving the warrior alone in the black void.

"No…" he said, his voice shaking as he got to his feet. Where was the door? He needed to get out of this horrible place. His calm demeanor was slipping through his fingers like sand, making the fear climb even faster. Sage's breathing started to pick up in an alarming rate as panic started to settle in. "Let me out! Please!" The sword he once carried clamored to the floor. He fell to his knees with his hands covering his face. This was crazy. Where were his friends? An evil chuckle echoed throughout the room, making the Bearer of Halo look rapidly around the area. "Who's there?"

The laughter grew louder as glowing yellow eyes appeared before him. A strangled scream emanated from his throat as he fell to the floor. The eyes grinned back in pleasure, not moving an inch.

"Sage?"

The blonde-haired man turned his head toward the voice, panic in full swing. "H-hello? Help me!"

"Sage!"

Lavender eyes flew wide open as Sage sat up straight. His eyes scanned the room in a maddening manner. His breaths were pants and his heart was beating so hard that it felt as if it was about to break free from his ribcage. Cold sweat covered the shirt he was wearing, along with the bed sheets. He looked at Natsumi, who was staring at him, concerned and afraid. He was at the house and in the room that he was sharing with Rowen. He was at the dojo late last night and hardly got any sleep. Sunlight was coming through the window, making him feel a little better knowing that he wasn't in complete darkness. He brushed some wet strands of hair from his face. How embarrassing.

Something cool was pressed against his forehead. He looked at Natsumi as she held the wet washcloth in place. "Are you okay? I heard screaming and I saw you thrashing in bed," she said softly. "I tried to wake you, but you were so deep into your dream… nightmare…"

It was a nightmare. He hadn't had one in such a long time. This one, though, seemed to cling to him with its grimy claws. After swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he took the towel from the girl in front of him. "Thank you, Natsumi. I'm okay now."

Natsumi looked at Sage shyly. "Your face is still pale."

Sage wiped his face with the damp cloth. "I'm okay, really. Is anyone else home?"

The timid girl shook her head. "No. Ryo and Kento went out with Rowen somewhere. Cye and Hana went to the aquarium that he works at to say goodbye to a whale. It's only us."

Good. No one else had heard him yelling for his life. Then again, having Natsumi hear him wasn't any better. He could still feel the blood in his cheeks due to the embarrassing scene that had ensued. "I'll be okay. I just need some time alone. Thank you."

Natsumi didn't say anything and just nodded her head. A sense of relief actually washed over her as she got up from her spot on the bed. She felt nervous when she was around Sage and, for whatever reason, the blonde-haired man didn't really strike up any conversation. She closed the bedroom door after she took her leave and headed down the stairs. She didn't know why, but the sense of not belonging smacked her. She felt out of place. Natsumi wasn't as close to Sage and Rowen as she was with the other three guys. Maybe it was because the other two had left to go to school instead of staying in the area. Rowen was approachable, but Sage – he intimidated her a bit. She was grateful to him for healing her when she was injured, and she wanted to get to know him, but she was scared.

After drawing in a long, much needed breath, she entered the kitchen and turned on the faucet to the sink. Holding the green sponge in her right hand and the ceramic white plate in the left, she started scrubbing the old food off the dish. She placed the dish on the drying rack when she heard a knock on the front door. After wiping her hands dry with the dish towel, she headed over to see who the visitor was. When she opened the door, she saw a teenager standing before her in blue jeans and a simple orange top.

The girl had her head down, and the hands at her sides were fidgeting like crazy. "Hello?" Natsumi said in her normal soft tone of voice. She didn't want to scare the poor girl. The older woman could tell that she was a nervous wreck.

She picked up her head and looked at Natsumi. The brunette was taken aback when she saw the familiar eye color staring back at her. "I-I'm sorry… I'm looking for someone by the name of Hana. Does she… live here?"

"Yes. She's out right now, but she'll be home soon," Natsumi replied. "Who are you?"

The teen's body twisted a bit at the question. "I'm her sister, Aika."

Natsumi's Persian-blue eyes widened at the response. Hana, herself, had told her that her entire family was wiped out because of Kurushimi's father. A tingling sensation ran through her body as her pink lips formed into a smile. Did Hana know that her younger sister was alive? Natsumi stepped aside and extended her arm into the house. "Please, come in. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Aika walked slowly into the kitchen. "She gave me her address," she mentioned as she took a seat on one of the island stools.

"So you met up with her already?" Natsumi inquired as she shut the front door. "She didn't mention anything to me. Then again, I haven't really seen her as of late."

Aika looked around the area. "She shares this house with you?" She was happy to know that her sister was living comfortably.

After taking out two glasses from the cupboard, Natsumi nodded. "Yeah. There's a bunch of us. She shares a room with her boyfriend and the other guys have rooms upstairs. My room is across from Hana's. Do you want tea? Water?"

"Water is fine. I'm not a big tea drinker," Aika said. "So, she has a boyfriend?"

Natsumi filled the glass with iced cold water and handed it to her guest. "Yes. He's a very nice guy. I'm sure you'll like him when you meet him. It's hard not to."

A small smile formed on Aika's lips. She still had uncertainty about the whole incident revolving around her older sister and the stories behind it. "I'm guessing you and Hana are close?" There was something about Natsumi that made Aika feel at ease.

"I guess you can say that," the brunette answered. "We didn't get off at a good start, but she has been my support system." She looked down at the transparent glass in her hand. Ryo was always there for her, but Hana was the one who forgave her after she stole Cye away from her. She still didn't understand why Hana did what she did. All she knew was that Hana had a good heart and was lucky enough to have her as a friend. "A lot has happened and I am grateful that she is there for me."

The two ladies turned their heads toward the living area when they heard footsteps. Sage emerged wearing light blue jeans and a green tee. He stopped mid-stride and looked at the newcomer. "Hello," he greeted. "Are you a friend of Natsumi?"

Aika stared at the blonde that was standing a few feet away from her. He was very handsome indeed, but what caught her attention were his beautiful lavender eyes. Normally his bangs covered one eye, but this time his bangs were pushed more to the side, exposing both eyes. "N-No… I'm Hana's sister." She could feel the blood racing to her cheeks.

"Hana's sister, huh?" Sage said in amusement. His eyes moved toward Natsumi. The brunette just smiled at him. "My name's Sage. It's nice to meet you…"

"My name's Aika. It's nice to meet you, Sage," Aika said softly, averting her gaze so she wouldn't keep staring at him.

Sage turned his attention to Natsumi. "I'm guessing Hana and Cye haven't returned."

"Not yet. I hope you are feeling better," Natsumi said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Your complexion is a lot better. I'm glad."

Sage looked at Natsumi and simply nodded his head. He looked toward the adolescent who was now staring at her glass of water in silence. Hana did act strange that day after she and Mia had their girls' day together. As if his thoughts were heard, the front door opened and in walked Cye with Hana on his tail. "Speak of the devil."

Cye smiled wide at his two friends and then at the teen sitting at the island. "Are we having a party? How come we weren't invited?" A chuckle erupted from Cye's throat as he hung up his light blue windbreaker on the coat rack. He turned around and saw Hana standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in shock.

She couldn't speak because it felt as if all the words were stuck in her throat. Were her prayers answered? Aika looked at her older sister, her fingers moving about on the glass she was holding. "I'm… so glad to see you," Hana said almost in a whisper. "I didn't think you would show up." At that moment, it felt as if it was just the two of them in the kitchen. Everyone seemed to vanish from Hana's sight.

"I wanted to see you again," Aika admitted.

Hana jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Cye standing next to her. "I'm Cye. It's nice to finally meet you, Aika," he smiled warmly. He was excited for Hana that her sister came on her own free will to see her. His hand gently squeezed the top of her shoulder in encouragement.

"Aika… why don't we go take a walk?" Hana suggested. She wanted as much alone time with Aika as possible. She wanted to learn more about her and her days at school. She wanted to fill in the gap that had separated them for so many years.

"Sure," Aika said and finished her glass of water before hopping off the stool. The two sisters left the house side by side.

Natsumi didn't realize that she was holding her breath. She exhaled and looked at Cye who was watching the girls from the front door window. "I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do," she said.

Cye nodded in agreement and pulled himself away from the door's window, a look of relief on his face. "She was so worried that her sister wouldn't come. She still blames herself for everything and it's hard for her knowing that her aunt still has the reins."

"Her aunt?" Sage asked curiously. He was now leaning up against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "The same woman who rejected Hana?"

"The one and only," Cye said with a nod. "Apparently, her sister is staying with her aunt and uncle. Her aunt told her things to keep her away from Hana or at least told her that Hana died." It was an endless battle with the woman and Hana was struggling internally because of it. Cye's heart wept for his girlfriend when he saw the pain in those beautiful eyes of hers.

Sage closed his eyes. "She's strong. I'm sure she'll overcome this," he said with confidence.

Natsumi nodded her head in agreement. She had her own issues to deal with, but she vowed to be there for Hana just like she was for her.

* * *

The sisters strolled down the road, side by side, heads down. Both their nerves rattled within their bodies along with their hearts in their chests. Hana wanted to say something, anything, but her throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. This was her opportunity and she was wasting it. She heard her sister clear her throat beside her and turned to look at her.

"So… that was your boyfriend? That man who came through the door with you?" Aika inquired. "He seems nice."

Hana's ears perked up at the mention of Cye's name and seized the moment with an iron grip. She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep. That's Cye. He's a great guy. We've been dating for over a year." She wasn't sure if adding the months when he was under Natsumi's spell counted or not. The both of them had gone through so much together, so many events that she couldn't tell her little sister about that saddened her.

"That Natsumi woman is really nice, too," Aika mentioned.

"Yeah. She can be a little shy, but once you get to know her, she can be really cool to be around," Hana commented. Again, there were things she couldn't tell Aika about her relationship between her and Natsumi. It was driving her insane to the point she was getting a headache. Hana stopped in her tracks and turned her body to face Aika. She gently placed both hands on her sister's arms and looked into those same colored eyes. "Listen, Aika. I know I was horrible to you in the past. I regret it every day and I don't… I don't want us to grow further apart. I want… I want to know more about you and be there for you like I should be." All the tension that Hana felt on her shoulders slowly evaporated. "Please… give me a chance."

Aika didn't say anything, but look at her sister. Hana wasn't sure if Aika was happy or sad. Then she felt arms wrap around Hana's waist in a hug. "Okay." Hana wrapped her arms around her little sister's tiny frame and hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you," Hana whispered as the two of them embraced each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

On a hot Tuesday, everyone piled into two cars and headed out of the city limits. Mia had contacted Ryo five days prior, inviting everyone over for dinner. He could tell she was excited by how fast she talked over the phone. Luckily everyone was able to take off from work. Hana invited Aika along because she knew how much she liked Mia and also because Natsumi was coming along. She didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of jealous that her sister liked the other two more than her at the moment. Be that as it may, it was a perfect chance for her younger sister to get to know everyone better.

Kento volunteered to drive his car. Rowen, Sage, and Ryo all agreed to ride along with him. It was a toss between Hana driving her car or Cye driving his. The two of them flipped a coin and Cye won with heads. Hearing that Aika was tagging along, Natsumi asked if she could ride with them. She wanted to help Hana out as much as she could, and she knew that the two sisters were still a bit awkward toward one another.

During the car ride, Kento mentioned the blue bear that was sitting on the dresser in the room that Rowen and Sage were currently occupying. The Bearer of Strata groaned in aggravation at the topic. Sage also inquired about the bear. Curiosity did rear its head within the vehicle. Knowing that Rowen wasn't going to be able to escape the looks that his comrades gave, he had to say something.

He glared at Kento from the side. "She's just a friend. Uncle Chin brought her in when her family got murdered. She works at the restaurant. That's it, okay?" Rowen stated, feeling his cheeks warm up. "She got me the bear because she said that it reminded her of me. I couldn't say no to it."

Kento made a 'yeah sure' noise while focusing on the open road ahead. "You say that, buddy, but I'm not buying it for a second. You get all flustered when it comes up," Kento grinned widely. "I do know who she is. Her name is Huan, right?"

Rowen nodded. "Yes. She's a nice girl."

"Wait… her parents were killed?" Sage asked who was sitting next to Ryo in the back of the car. "What happened?" Leave it to Sage to totally go pass the useless bickering and get to the serious stuff.

Rowen's face hardened as he looked out the passenger window, watching the scenery fly by like a film. "I don't know too much about it, but Chin told me that it was a co-worker of her father that did it, or something along those lines. Huan's father was a businessman. Luckily she was out when it happened. You would think it would scar her or something, but she goes on each day with a smile gracing her face. She doesn't let anything keep her down and she's grateful to Chin."

The four men in the car didn't say anything for a moment. The blue-haired man's eyes softened as he continued to watch the outside world from his window.

Ryo cleared his throat, breaking the unnerving silence. "In any case, I hope you two work out," he smiled. "You deserve a girl like that."

Rowen's head snapped to the side, trying to get a better look at Ryo. "H-Hey now! Weren't you listening to a word I said?" The smile grew on Ryo's face as he saw the flustered look on his friend's face. Kento was right. His face was completely cherry-red by now. "Unbelievable!" Rowen threw his hands up in mid-air before resting them on his lap. "I can't tell you guys anything."

Laughter erupted at Rowen's expense. Sage even chuckled as Rowen rolled his eyes.

"Too bad Cye isn't here. He's stuck with a bunch of women," Kento laughed. "Lucky son of a bitch."

Ryo shook his head with a smile. He was so excited when Natsumi told him that she would go to the dinner. It had been over a month since she last stepped foot outside into the real world. She was so afraid that her father might find her that she refused to go outside the house, even to get some sun. Both Ryo and Hana made a promise that if they ever saw that man again, he wouldn't get away so easily. Hopefully karma would bite him in the ass before that.

He glanced over at Sage and realized that his friend had his head down, eyes closed. "Hey, Sage. You okay?" Ryo asked as he lightly nudged him on the arm. Sage's head bolted upright, startled. "Whoa, dude. Sorry."

With a simple wave of his hand, Sage yawned. "It's okay, Ryo. I didn't realize that I fell asleep."

"No one knows that they're asleep," Kento said matter-of-factly.

"Since when are you all informative?" Rowen laughed. It was time he paid Kento back for bringing up the bear. "That skull of yours actually has a brain?"

"Har, har, Rowen. Very funny," Kento said sarcastically. "I do have some cells to rub together."

Another round of laughter filled the vehicle. Sage, however, didn't laugh this time. Using the back of his hand, he rubbed his eyes and glanced out the window. He wasn't getting enough sleep and it was taking a toll on him. At two-hour intervals he would wake, staring at the ceiling or the wall that his bed was up against. Since that horrible nightmare, sleep was scarce. He briefly told the guys about it, not wanting them to worry too much. In all actuality, he wasn't even sure if it was something _to_ worry about. He did have the gift of premonition out of all the guys. Sometimes the armors would link and everyone would feel something out of place. But those eyes and that eerie laugh was what he saw and heard each time he went to bed. There was something going on; he just needed to be sure of what it was.

* * *

They finally made it to Mia's. The guys got out one by one while Cye's car pulled in next to them. Aika's face was practically pressed against the cool, smooth surface of the window as she looked up at the huge house. It was everyone's reaction the first time they saw Mia's mansion. She stepped out of the car and stared at the house in complete awe. You would never know that Mia was so well off. Then again, Hana did tell her that Kento's family was wealthy, but you would never know because of how Kento acted and dressed. She followed behind everyone else as they made their way to the front door. Hana turned her head and smiled at Aika.

When the door opened, it wasn't Mia who greeted the gang. It was another teen who had semi-long brown hair like Cye, but had the same brown round eyes. He came almost up to Ryo's shoulders in height. A wide smile was presented on his face. "Hey, guys. Long time no see," he said in a tenor voice. The childish voice was completely gone.

"Dude, Yuli?" Kento asked in disbelief. He pushed Ryo to the side a bit in order to get a better look at the now teenage boy. With his mouth gapped open, he looked the teen over from head to toe. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"I grew up. It's what kids do, you know?" Yuli smirked.

"It's great to see you, Yuli," Ryo said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Looks like you're doing well. Keeping out of trouble?"

Yuli chuckled and fixed his tousled hair. "I try to, but trouble always seems to find me. I joined the kendo club at school and I'm at the top of my class."

"Good for you," Sage commented. "Maybe one day we can spar together. I would like to see your skills."

Yuli turned his attention to Sage. "I would like that. I joined the club because of you, actually. After seeing you in action years ago, I wanted to learn the techniques."

Mia appeared behind Yuli, excitement clearly on her face. "Surprise! Yuli contacted me about a week ago asking if he could come by. Of course I couldn't say no and that's when I got the idea of having everyone over for dinner."

A chuckle emanated deep from Ryo's throat at Mia's explanation. That's why the older woman was so adamant over the phone. And here he thought she was just excited to have the gang over. "You're a sneaky one, Mia."

Mia was quite proud of herself. She invited everyone into the spacious house. She took whatever belongings there were and placed them on the side, then left the room to check up on the food that was cooking in the kitchen. She knew Kento would be hungry from the long drive.

"Oh, Yuli. This is Hana, my girlfriend," Cye introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Hana," Yuli smiled and extended his hand out.

Hana smiled back and grabbed the hand in a firm shake. "Same here. I've heard stories about you from the guys."

Yuli glanced at Cye and smirked. "I hope they weren't bad stories about me. I admit, though, I was a pain in the butt when I was younger. Then again, I still am, but not as much." The teen saw movement at the corner of his eye and noticed Aika standing next to Hana, her hands clasped in front of her. "Hello."

Aika looked up and saw Yuli staring at her. Hana didn't realize that Aika was next to her. "Oh, this is my little sister, Aika," Hana said, feeling bad that she didn't realize that her sister was by her.

"Nice to meet you, Aika. I'm Yuli. What grade are you in?"

"Seventh grade," she replied in a soft tone. She wasn't normally so shy, but ever since she met up with Hana again, all her emotions were thrown off balance. The teen was now just getting used to Hana and her friends to the point where she could carry a decent conversation without looking elsewhere. Now this kid showed up and everyone sank back to the beginning.

"You are a grade lower than me. That's cool," Yuli commented. He noticed that Ryo was heading their way with a woman by his side. "What's up, Ryo?"

"Yuli, this is Natsumi. Natsumi, this is Yuli. He's an old friend from our hectic days," Ryo smiled. "He was a lot smaller back then."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Natsumi said, her voice just as soft as Aika's.

If Yuli didn't know any better, he could have sworn the two girls were sisters just by their timid demeanor. "The pleasure is all mine. So, the two of you have girlfriends. Way to go." The Bearer of Wildfire and Torrent both blushed a bit at the comment. "So, I do have a question for you all. Does that mean they know about what happened years ago?"

Mia, who was putting a cookbook on a shelf in the room, overheard the conversation and asked the girls if they could give her a hand in the kitchen. Hana agreed and brought Aika along, Natsumi not too far behind. The dark-haired woman knew what Mia's intentions were. Both Hana and Natsumi experienced the evils of the world, the supernatural that people did not know existed. However, Aika was left in the dark and Hana wanted to keep it that way. She didn't know how the youth would react if she knew what Hana went through. She would probably separate herself from Hana, like her other relatives. Her stomach sank, making her nauseous just thinking about it. The hand that was holding Aika's tightened, making her sister glance up at her in question.

The guys resided in the living room, so they could discuss things without being overheard. They explained what happened over the years after their defeat of Talpa and the sorcerer in America. Cye went on and told Yuli about how he had met Hana while on summer break and the two of them hit it off after a second meeting. After dating for a bit and things were looking up, Hana revealed that she had a spirit residing within her for most of her life. That spirit, Shijisha, fully took Hana's body over and captured Cye.

Yuli's eyes widened as Ryo took over. Cye didn't remember everything after he had been brainwashed. The leader of the group described how they had to fight against Cye and bring him back to his senses. After that, they had to go rescue both him and Hana from Akui's clutches. Ryo skipped the part about Cye being tortured by the malicious Shijisha; he didn't need to know that bit.

"Hana lost her family because of Akui," Cye mentioned quietly. "It wasn't until recently that Aika appeared. Shijisha managed to leave some of her essence with Hana. She has the ability to levitate objects and use the power that the former spirit had, and because of that, her relatives think it was her fault that her family perished."

"Really? That's awful," Yuli said solemnly.

"It doesn't stop there," Ryo said and continued their story about Natsumi. From the spell she had over Cye to the creepy little girl who had the ability to control minds using a strange serum. Kurushimi wanted revenge and was able to manipulate Hana into destroying half the city with her newfound powers.

"It was a hard time for all of us," Kento spoke up. He was leaning against the armchair that Rowen was occupying. His face was hard when he spoke. "It was a struggle trying to keep things in order. I even developed feelings for Hana." He noticed that Cye's head snapped toward his direction, shock clearly written all over his face. The Bearer of Hardrock never spoke about his true feelings until now. "I didn't say anything because it didn't matter. She was your girl even though at the time you didn't show it. It was painful to watch her suffer each day, knowing that I couldn't do anything for her."

The room went quiet. All eyes were on Kento. Yuli stared at the usually laid-back warrior, surprised at the new demeanor he presented. He never saw Kento this serious before. It was kind of frightening.

"I'm sorry, Kento," Cye apologized. "I didn't know…"

"It's okay, man," Kento said with a wave of his hand. "I had to get it off my chest somehow. Besides, she's like a sister to me now."

All Cye could do was nod his head. That would explain why he got so riled up sometimes when it came to Hana and her emotions. Still, it was good to know that Kento kept him in mind during his absence. The man had a good heart.

Ryo cleared his throat. "Besides, Natsumi is trying to make up for what she did. To this day she still feels horrible and out of place. She told me herself."

"Understandable," Sage said.

"What about White Blaze?" Yuli inquired. He missed his giant furry friend, and also wanted to change the subject before things got more awkward.

"He's around. We live in a neighborhood now and I don't want to cause problems with the neighbors," Ryo explained. "He always shows up when we need him."

"What about you, Yuli? Besides joining the kendo club, what else has been happening with you these days?" Rowen wondered.

Yuli scratched the back of his head with his hand. "Nothing too exciting. It's about that time where I have to start thinking about what high school I want to go to. Mom has a few in mind and Dad doesn't really get too involved in that subject." The boy laughed. "Dad told me that that's Mom's area and that he gets scolded whenever he tries to butt in." It was pretty boring, he had to admit. Even the other students at his school were kind of plain. Maybe it was because he was involved in a war between two worlds that he found everyday life mundane. His mother would always push for him to study harder, to work harder. It was stressful on him, but he knew she meant well. "It is what it is."

"You are definitely not the same kid we knew years ago," Rowen smiled. "You're still a kid, but you have a much more mature look to you."

Yuli blushed at the comment. "I guess that's what happens when you see the world in chaos and lives being taken. It does do something to you."

"Chaos of the world, huh?"

All heads turned toward Hana who was standing behind Yuli with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, hon," Cye greeted.

"Chaos does do something to a person," Hana said with a sigh. She knew it all too well. "You've probably seen more of it than me." She looked down at Yuli, a smile formed on her pink lips.

The teen smiled back. "I guess. They were just telling me about how you met them."

"Great. Did you mention to him that I was a total psycho for a good chunk of the time?" she asked sarcastically. She walked over and sat on Cye's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "If you want, I can show you what I can do."

"What about Aika? What if she sees you?" Cye whispered in her ear.

"She's helping Mia with the pies," Hana replied. "It'll be quick."

"Pies!" Kento exclaimed as he sprung up from his seat.

"They aren't even in the oven!" Mia yelled from inside the kitchen. "Sit down!"

Kento flopped back down into his seat with a pout on his face. Everyone laughed. It wasn't fair. Hana winked at Yuli and focused some of her energy into the palm of her hand, creating a small purple sphere. Yuli looked at the small ball of energy in awe, but it vanished quickly.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed. "Amazing! What else can you do?"

Hana giggled at the boy's enthusiasm. "I can levitate things. I'm still working on what I have, working on controlling my powers. It hasn't been easy for me." She felt Cye's arms tighten around her waist. "I'll get there eventually."

Natsumi called for everyone to gather into the dining room for dinner. In the middle of the long wooden table was a large plate containing beef stir fry. Each place setting had a small bowl of white rice and zoni soup. Mia wanted to do something different. She originally had the idea for fish, but then remembered that Cye wasn't too keen on that type of food.

Everyone loved her cooking. The beef was very tender and the vegetables that went with the stir fry were on point. Aika shifted the peppers on her plate and ate the rest of food. The savory flavor had everyone going in for seconds. Kento had more helpings than anyone else. Sage and Cye each had a glass of Sake, while Rowen and Kento went a little bit overboard. The two had faces as red as tomatoes. Sage scolded Kento into not drinking anymore because he had to drive. Mia offered her place if things got too crazy, which the guys were thankful for.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went into the living room to digest. Natsumi offered to help Mia clean up and help get the dessert out. Hana, on the other hand, took Aika for a little walk.

They went down the familiar dirt path and pass the shrubbery. Hana felt at ease as she led her sister further down the path. Little words were exchanged as she held onto Aika's hand. The teen wondered where she was being taken. They were getting further away from Mia's. She was getting a little nervous not knowing what lay ahead. She finally got her answer when she looked at the hidden place Hana took her to. The water from the small waterfall to the right gave off a pleasant sound. Birds were singing in the vibrant green trees. The breeze gently played with their hair. She didn't know a place like that existed. At least not in the type of woods they were in.

"This is my sanctuary," Hana said as she headed toward one of the big rocks. She perched herself on the rock and took a deep breath through her nose. "When Cye and I first started dating, he showed me this place. Ever since then, I would come here to think." Of course, she rarely visited the spot anymore now that she was living in the city.

Aika took a seat on a medium sized rock that was adjacent to the one Hana was sitting on. "It does give off a relaxing vibe," she admitted.

The dark-haired woman nodded in agreement. "How did you like dinner?"

"It was really good, except for the peppers. It's been so long since I had a good home-cooked meal. Auntie tries, but her cooking isn't as good. Sometimes it's a little on the bland side."

Instead of feeling the rage that she usually felt whenever her aunt was brought up, it felt as if someone took a jab at her heart. Aika clearly didn't see the wrong her aunt was doing, and why would she? She had no idea what her aunt did to hurt Hana in the worst way. All she knew was that she was torn between two sides.

"Does she know you are with me?" Hana knew her aunt would object the idea of Aika seeing her. She would do everything in her power to stop the teen, but Aika shook her head. "She doesn't?"

"I told Uncle Take that I met you in the city that day. Auntie was out with one of her friends. He seemed delighted, but told me not to tell her. I know she doesn't like you, so I promised not to say anything."

"Huh." So Aika did know that their aunt despised her existence. A smile broke out across her pink lips at the thought of her uncle. He really cared for her and was the only relative that did. When she was told that he came to check up on her during her breaking point with Cye, she felt relieved and happy. Even though they hardly talked, he was still looking out for her well-being on the sidelines. "Uncle Take is a good guy." Hana was speaking mostly to herself, but Aika heard her.

"He does ask about you," Aika confessed. "He says he thinks about how you are doing every day, but knows you are in good hands. He likes the group you are with."

"They are one of a kind," Hana smiled warmly. "I don't know where I would be without them. They saved me."

Her sister didn't understand what that last sentence meant. Was she in danger at some point? "What do you mean by 'save'?"

Hana shook her head in dismissal. As much as she wanted to spill everything and tell her sister the truth behind every little thing, she couldn't, at least not yet. The bond that she was trying to mend together would obliterate if her sister knew. "It's nothing important."

Aika wanted to question her more on the matter, but something inside her head told her to hold off. She could sense the hesitation when her sister spoke. She looked up and saw that the sun had disappeared behind the tall trees, painting the sky with pinks and oranges.

Tranquility filled the area and the two sisters didn't want to leave the area. They spent the rest of their time talking about upcoming events and how the boys at Aika's school were all annoying insects. Hana's heart swelled with delight as she listened to her sister ramble on about her school life, happy that she was able to share this moment with her, wishing that time could just stop.

* * *

Heavy pants escaped her partly opened mouth as she hastily made a left turn. She skidded to a halt when she came face to face with a dead end. Fear rattled her body, almost making her sick to her stomach. She turned her body and saw a shadowed figure standing before her. Their eyes scanned her up and down. The low cut pink shirt she was wearing revealed her plump breast, her chest moving up and down in a fast manner. The black mini skirt that she wore made his mouth water. The figure licked their lips hungrily.

"P…please… stay back," she stammered as she slowly backed up. "Just… leave me… alone…"

The figure stepped forward in a slow pace, enjoying every moment. "I'm sorry, my sweet thing, but I can't do that. Your body is just too good to pass up."

With great agility, he sprinted forward, pinning the girl against the cold brick wall behind her. His mouth captured hers in a deep, passionate kiss. The girl struggled against him, trying to break free, until she felt her body go numb. Her legs gave way as she collapsed to the ground. The figure took a step back and watched the girl crumble. Her beautiful figure slowly started to mutate. A crunching noise could be heard as a metal helmet protruded from her skull, replacing her head. Her body started to transform into gray armor right before his eyes.

"Another one to add to our army?"

The figure turned around and saw a hologram floating in mid-air. "Ah, Jaaku. Yes. Add this one to the training camp."

"As you wish, Lord Taikoku," Jaaku bowed and disappeared.

Taikoku turned and watched as the new soldier vanished from its spot on the concrete. It was getting easier taking helpless victims and draining them of their life source. He added a bit of his essence into them, making them into new soldiers. The transformation was gruesome, but watching his victims' bodies contort in such a way gave him pleasure. He could feel his powers growing by the day.

"Soon this world will be mine and its inhabitants will be my slaves," he said to himself, the corners of his mouth forming into an evil grin. He turned on his heel and exited the area in search for his next victim.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dark blue eyes scanned through the news articles. Headline after headline was all about people who mysteriously vanished over the course of the week. If it was a simple missing-persons case, she wouldn't have cared as much. She twirled some strands of her dark blue hair with her finger as she flipped through the pages. No. This whole thing reeked of evil. She removed the papers from in front of her and massaged her temple with her fingers. The girl was sitting in a dark room with only a single lit candle as her light source. A knock emanated from the door behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked in a tired soprano voice. She didn't realize how tired she was until she heard herself speak. The research was taking a toll on her.

A tall shadowed figure entered the room and sat down on the couch that was up against the wall. "You have been in here for hours," the figure spoke, his tenor voice filled with concern. "You haven't slept well these past few weeks. You are going to make yourself sick."

A smile formed on her soft pink lips. "Concerned about me, are you? I appreciate the thought."

The figure rose and walked into what little light there was, exposing him to her. His long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and only one eye was visible, the other was hidden behind a black eye patch. The man was clad in a simple gray robe that had a golden sash going around his waist.

He looked at the girl with a stern look on his face. "Kayura, I must insist you end for today, at least."

"I'm the last of my people. I must protect the mortal world from the greater evils. Right now is not the time," Kayura argued, her eyes filled with determination. She took a handful of articles and held them in front of the man's face. "Look at these, Dais."

He took the papers in his hands and flipped through them. Missing cases of women and men of all ages suddenly disappearing without a trace, the police baffled. The Warlord of Illusion looked back at Kayura. "And you don't know who is behind these disappearances?"

The girl shook her head. "I have an idea. The visions that I have been having have only showed me yellow eyes. I must admit, I'm getting scared," she said softly. In the visions she could only see the darkness. She hadn't sensed fear in a long time, not since Talpa. She was once a warrior for the evil emperor, who was brainwashed and served him. She fought against people who should have been her allies. After she was free from his hold, she claimed the armor that Anubis left behind. She could take on any obstacle with grace and courage, but something about the visions made her feel uneasy. "Come with me."

Kayura got up from her seat, fixing her purple kimono before exiting the room with the Warlord on her tail. The two of them walked down the hallway and out into the fresh air. They entered a garden where various different flowers flourished. It was a side project that she was working on. She wanted to bring color and positive energy to the once dismal area.

After the war with Talpa, she and the warlords went back to the Nether Realm to try to restore it to somewhat of a better place. They chose a spot far away from the castle where they found an abandoned building. The men fixed it up quite nicely. Kayura had the downstairs to herself while the men shared the rooms upstairs. It wasn't bad for a start. It was going to take them a long time to make the whole area new and improved, but all of them were hesitant to go near the castle. However, it seemed that they would have to. The feeling that Kayura had made her stomach turn.

Dais looked at the young woman intensely. "There is something more to these visions, aren't there?"

Kayura bent down in front of a bed full of purple and white flowers that resembled the daffodil on Earth. The sweet aroma of the flowers filled her nostrils, calming her nerves a bit before she spoke. "I tried to prolong this. The Ronins have faced many enemies since Talpa's demise, but the battles were mediocre. I'm afraid this coming battle will be just as heavy a battle as Talpa." She closed her eyes and continued to breathe in the sweet scent. "The Ancient One came to me while I was meditating."

"Anubis?" Dais questioned curiously.

Kayura shook her head. "Anubis was only following the ways of the Ancient. It was the one who fought Talpa many centuries ago. He told me that a great evil has awakened. He said that Talpa was the youngest brother of Taikoku, a once powerful lord before he was sealed in a deep sleep by Talpa. That's all he told me before vanishing into thin air."

"Talpa never mentioned having a brother. How can you be sure this is true?" Dais didn't like to question such things when it came to the Ancients, but it sounded strange to him.

"It is true," she said, her voice hard. "Those eyes that I see at night… I'm sure those belong to him, to Taikoku. My entire body freezes with great fear, something that I haven't felt in a long time."

Dais took a long deep breath and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Then we must tell the Ronins before it's too late. We are going to need them. I'll tell Sekhmet and Cale about what is going on, but we must act fast." The older warlord left the area to pursue his comrades, leaving Kayura alone in the garden.

Her eyes trembled slightly. "Please, Ancient, help me with this battle. What do I need to do?"

* * *

"Burning Phoenix Strike!"

A medium sized purple-shaped bird flew into the air. It was magnificent with its flame-like wings and tail. The bird flew higher and higher, with its wings close to its body. It then evaporated into the air. Heavy pants escaped through Hana's parted lips as she looked up into the empty sky. A smile formed on her lips as she looked at the men in front of her.

"That was awesome!" Kento exclaimed excitedly, a huge grin across his face. "I had no idea you could do that!" He raced over and wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders.

The smile on Hana's face widened with pride. "Thanks. I've been working on it for some time now. You know, when we aren't training on the other thing."

"What made you come up with such an attack?" Cye asked curiously. It was the first time in months since he was with her during her training. He didn't really know what Kento and Hana were doing, but after seeing such a show, he was interested.

Hana crossed her arms over her chest, the smile vanishing. "I overheard Sage talking to you guys about the nightmares he's been having. I think they mean something, too, and I want to prepare for whatever is coming. Shijisha was able to use her energy for attacks, so I wanted to make my own."

"Sounds like a plan," Kento grinned, squeezing her a bit. "And you did a fantastic job!"

Cye frowned. "Yes, but you don't have any armor to protect you, Hana. What happens if you get hit with an attack? I don't want you to get hurt. We don't even know what we are up against. It could very well be a villain. Sage's visions haven't been wrong so far."

Hana groaned in irritation. "I can't just sit by and do nothing! Not when I have this power. I have been through battles before, remember?

"Yes, and each time you were badly injured, or did you forget that part?" Cye disputed. "This discussion is over. I agreed to the training so you could control your powers and nothing more."

Kento removed his arm from Hana as the two of them argued. It was a rare scene, but with a stubborn Hana and an overly protective Cye, it wasn't a surprise. He took a step back as their voices started to rise.

Fists formed at Hana's side as she glared at the man in front of her. "You aren't the boss of me!" Purple aurora surrounded her body as her rage started to climb.

Kento was about to intervene when he heard a gasp. He turned his head to his right and saw a very surprised and scared Aika. Her eyes were wide with fear, like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car. She was staring at Hana, who was surrounded by her energy. "Hana!"

The dark-haired woman looked over at the Bearer of Hardrock and then gasped. The energy that was intensely surrounding her faded. She could feel her stomach drop as she spotted Aika standing next to Kento, completely shaking like a leaf. "Aika…" She took a step toward her little sister, who, in turn, took a step back.

"She was right. Auntie was right," Aika whispered as she felt her heart race with panic. Her feet were moved on their own as she took steps back, away from everyone. She didn't want to believe the stories, but she couldn't shake the fear.

"Aika… please…" Hana pleaded. The terror on her sister's face tore Hana's heart in half violently. "Let me explain."

The teen shook her head. "Stay away from me…" She turned on her heel and ran out of the area. She raced through the trees as fast as her legs could carry her. The image was burned in her retinas as she made it out of the forest, tripping over her own two feet. Her sister was the monster she was told about. She was the reason for all the suffering the family faced. What a fool she was to think she was different.

Kento held Hana back by the backing of her black shirt. A pained expression was on his features as he looked at the defeated woman in front of him. He hated seeing her in pain. "Hana…"

Tears fell onto the dirt ground below, her shoulders shaking violently. After all that hard work in trying to mend the relationship, her sister was now afraid of her, despised her. "Damn it!" she screamed as she dropped to the ground, pounding her fist into the dirt. "Why?! Why does this have to happen?!"

Cye placed a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly. He sighed as he looked toward the area where Aika once stood. Hana's powers were still getting the best of her. Instead of working for that control, she was working for something completely different. The incident could have been avoided if she only stuck to that one goal.

"Kento, see if you can find her," Cye said quietly. "Maybe she's back at the house."

"Yeah. Sure," Kento said and was hesitant at first on leaving Hana behind. He shook his head and ran out of the area.

* * *

Dodging the many trees that were in the way, he sprinted while keeping an eye out for the teen. Seeing Hana so distraught made his heart break into pieces. "Cye is with her. Get a grip on yourself, Kento!" The warrior made it to the house, slamming the front door open and stepping into the kitchen. He entered the living room where Rowen and Ryo were sitting, each with a book in their hand. "Where's Aika?"

"Dunno, man. She was here a little while ago. She came looking for Hana and I told her to have a seat here until she returned," Rowen replied. "What's wrong?"

Kento clenched his teeth hard, his hands in fists. "She came to the training grounds. She saw Hana's power when she and Cye were arguing. She ran out of the area and we don't know where she is," Kento explained angrily. "You would think she would stay put."

"She went home."

The three men turned their attention to Sage who was in the entryway of the room. Of course the blonde was cool as a cucumber.

"Home? You saw her?" Ryo asked. "Is she alright?"

"Of course she's not alright!" Kento exclaimed, feeling his blood boil. "Now Hana is a mess!"

"Calm down, Kento," Rowen said in a firm voice. "There is no use in getting worked up."

Sage leaned his body against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "I asked her where she was running to. She looked like a bear was chasing after her or something. She told me that she was heading home. That was it."

Ryo placed his book down on the side table. He looked at his hard-headed comrade as he sat heavily in the armchair, arms crossed over his broad chest. He figured that Kento probably still harbored feelings for Hana and that's why he was all worked up. Ryo sighed through his parted lips. There should have been a different approach in telling the young girl about Hana's special abilities.

"Well, there is nothing we can do to change what happened," Sage said as he eyed Kento.

"Of course you are cool about this," Kento said flatly. "Do you honestly not care about Hana?"

"That has nothing to do with it. Carrying on like a child isn't going to fix the problem and you know it," Sage stated. "She needs more training on her emotions." He looked at his other friends who seemed to have felt the same way. It wasn't that Sage didn't care about Hana; he did, but he never showed his emotions that easily. He was trained to remain as calm as possible and see things in a different light. That meant that he had to remain neutral.

Natsumi emerged from the bathroom, drying her damp hair with a brown towel. The tension in the room seemed to weigh on her shoulders as she looked at everyone. "What's going on? I heard the door slam and then yelling," she said. Ryo opened up his arms as an invitation to her. She walked across the room and sat on his lap. He nuzzled his face against her bare arm, enjoying the scent of fresh lavender on her soft skin. "Is everything okay?"

"Aika found about Hana's powers. Now she's afraid of her," Rowen explained.

"Oh, no," Natsumi said softly, a solemn expression on her face. She knew that Hana was trying to make her sister believe in her. She snapped her head up when she heard the door again. This time it was Hana who stormed into the room with Cye not too far behind.

"Where is she?" she demanded, trying not to yell.

"She went home," Sage replied. Hana looked at the man standing against the wall. "I saw her leave and that's what she told me."

"Shit," Hana said through her clenched teeth. Aika might tell her aunt about what she saw. She won't be able to get close to her again. There was only one thing left to do. "I have to see my aunt."

"Are you sure about that?" Kento asked. "Who knows what that witch will say to you? Are you sure you want to go through all that?"

Hana shook her head, feeling sick to her stomach all of a sudden. "No, but I have to do something. I… have to confront her at some point and now might be the only time. If I leave this alone, I might never see Aika again. I have to explain myself to her, to tell her the truth and not have my aunt fill her with lies."

"Then I'll go with you," Natsumi spoke up. "You were there for me when I was in trouble. I would like to do the same. Maybe I can help convince your aunt." She gave Hana a small smile. She was still nervous about going out into the open, not knowing what was going to happen next. However, she wanted to help her friend. Hana was the one who forgave her after the Kurushimi incident. She was the one who gave her courage to confront her father. Now it was her turn to be Hana's support system.

"Thank you, Natsumi. It means a lot to me and Aika likes you. Maybe you can convince her, too," Hana said with a smile.

"I'm coming, too," Cye said softly as he wrapped his arms around Hana's body. "I can't let you go there without me." He eyed Kento who was silent in his chair. "I want you to stay here. It's for the best." Kento was about to oppose, but saw the glare in Cye's teal eyes. The Bearer of Hardrock grunted and turned his head to the side.

"Do you know where your aunt lives now?" Ryo asked who still had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. "You did say that she moved close to here."

Hana nodded her head. "Aika gave me the new address a few days ago." She glanced at the floor, feeling angry, sad, and scared. Who knows if confronting her aunt will work in her favor and that Aika will understand about her past. She might be totally set on hating her.

Cye planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything will work out," he whispered.

"I hope so, Cye, because if it doesn't, then I lose my sister for good."

* * *

The pain was unbearable. It felt like scorching hot lava was flowing through their veins as the twins lay on metal plates, their wrists and legs bound. A ball of deep orange energy floated above them, striking them with what looked like electricity. Kodoku and Sosa both struggled against the leather that held them in place. Their heads felt like they were going to explode with all the built up pressure.

"This fucking sucks!" Sosa yelled into the air. Another painful shock coursed through his tired body. His chest was moving up and down in an alarming rate. Sweat dripped down his face as he turned toward his sister who had her mouth tightly shut. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Y… yelling w… won't help you, fool," she stammered, also feeling the pain pierce through her. She groaned as she looked at the gray ceiling with squinted eyes. "What did we do… do to deserve this?"

"Excellent question." The twins weakly turned their heads toward the voice. Jaaku waltzed in with his hands behind his back. "What you are experiencing is a power boost. The master is ready for the second phase of his plan and he needs you two in perfect shape." He looked at the pink-haired woman with a smile. "I'm going to need you, Kodoku." He walked over and released her from her bounds.

Kodoku fell to the floor and vomited immediately, her body shaking violently. She glared at the old man who was standing next to her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Old geezer, what the hell?!

"Save that temper of yours. You are going with Master Taikoku to get a girl," he said nonchalantly. "Or should I say bait?"

Kodoku slowly got to her feet, her legs still unstable. Master Taikoku was requesting her to accompany him? That was the biggest honor she could have received. "Such an honor. I'll go get my weapon." With shaky steps, she exited the room, leaving Jaaku with her brother.

The old man turned his attention to the struggling man before him. "Don't you worry, Sosa. Your time will come." The only thing the younger man could do was growl before darkness took over.

* * *

The three of them stood in front of a two story, taupe colored house. The lawn was well taken care of and there were different colored Impatiens under the bushes by the white front door. Hana stood in front of both Cye and Natsumi, stiff as a board. Her hands were in fists at her side as she stared at the door in front of her. It was now or never. She slowly walked up the cement walkway and knocked on the door. A woman in her mid-fifties answered the door. She had dark brown hair that came up to her shoulders and intense blue eyes. A scowl was on her face as she looked at her company.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," she said, her voice filled with bitterness. "What business do you have here?"

Already Hana's rage was slowly climbing and it wasn't even a full minute with the woman. She swallowed hard, trying to regain composure. "I'm here to talk to my sister. The one that you hid from me all this time," she said, the words were coated with venom. Two can play at this game.

"Poor Aika came home crying, scared because she saw the monster in you," her aunt spat. "There is no way that I'm letting you near her again."

Before her Aunt could close the door on them, a hand grabbed the edge. "Jun. Let her see her sister," Take said in a firm voice. It was the first time in a long time that Hana had heard him be so stern. Her uncle looked at her and smiled. "It's good to see you, Hana."

A smile broke out across her pink lips. "It's good to see you again, Uncle Take." Her aunt reluctantly stepped aside to let their guests in. Hana shook her head. "No. I would rather talk to her out here." There was no way she was getting into that house. She might make a mistake and destroy something. No. Outside was much safer.

"Very well," Take said and left to retrieve Aika from within the house.

"I see you are doing well. I didn't think you would have friends," her aunt said in a disgruntled tone.

Cye said something to her aunt, but Hana was too busy focusing her mind and energy to stay calm. She also heard Natsumi chime in, as well. She opened her eyes and stared at the older woman with hard eyes. Her aunt's thin lips were in a tight line, her face bearing an unpleased expression.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" Hana asked in a low voice. Her eyes were focused on the ground.

"Torture? You think you're the one being tortured? Ha! That's a new one. You tortured this family far more-"

"You think I don't suffer?! That I don't regret anything?! Well, I do. In fact, each day I suffer, trying to control the beast within me! Each day I think about all the wrongs that I did to the family. My heart is still in shambles. I was fucking cursed as a child!" Her control was slowly slipping. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder as she held out her palm. Warm energy enveloped her hand as she levitated a rock from the ground and into her open hand. "This is what I deal with everyday. I was possessed by an evil spirit when I was little. The only reason why I did those things in middle school was because I didn't know what was happening to me. Believe me or not, but this right here is proof." She practically made the rock float to her stunned aunt. Hana's eyes wandered over to Aika who was standing behind Jun. Her expression softened. "I regret everything that I did to you, Aika. I don't want you to fear me. I want you in my life."

Aika listened intently to what her older sister said. "What about mom, dad, and Ken?"

Hana swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked at her sister, who was waiting for a reply. "I… I am at fault." She saw her sister's expression change to dread. "I was being used and the person betrayed me. I tried so hard to keep you guys safe, but I failed."

Her aunt made a scoffing noise.

"She's telling the truth," Natsumi said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You are her family. You should be standing by her no matter what."

"And what do you know?" Jun asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know because I didn't get a chance to grow up in a family that was loving and sweet. I was abused by my father while my uncle did nothing. I see the torment in Hana's eyes every day. She was so happy when Aika came back into her life…" Natsumi stopped talking when she noticed the surprised looks on Hana and Cye's faces.

Hana smiled at her friend and returned her attention to Aika, ignoring her aunt all together. "I was going to show you my new power, but in a different way. I'm trying to make up for all the wrong that I did. I was trying to rebuild the gap between us."

"How touching." Everyone looked toward the source of the new voice. A tall, thin man stood behind the group, wearing a black jacket and slacks. His silver hair was in its usual place, tied in a ponytail. His yellow eyes smiled as everyone looked at him curiously. "I'm so glad I came in at the right moment .You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this."

"Who are you and why are you on my property?" Jun demanded as she walked toward the man. "I don't allow soliciting, so go away."

The man smiled wickedly. In a blink of an eye, he was right in front of her, holding her chin up with his hand. He licked his thin lips as he drank in the woman's features. "Yes. You have spunk. I like that."

Before Jun could utter a single word, the man captured her lips. Everyone's eyes grew wide with surprise. Take stepped forward before stopping in his tracks. The horrific sound of bones crunching reached everyone's ears. Hana's face drained of its color as dark gray armor protruded from her aunt's body, the helmet replacing her face. Once the transformation was complete, the man let her go.

"Wha… what the hell did you do to her?!" Hana screamed as she charged at the stranger, not thinking about the consequences. The man disappeared and then reappeared in the air.

"I saved you some trouble, young miss," he grinned. "She won't be bothering you anymore." With a snap of his fingers, the newly formed soldier disappeared.

"Bring her back!" Hana demanded as she created an energy ball in between her hands. The man looked at Hana, amused.

Cye raced over and stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Calm down, Hana," he whispered. "We don't know who we are dealing with." The auburn-haired man glared at the floating figure above them. "Who are you?"

"I am Taikoku, lord of the Nether Realm. You must be Cye of the Torrent," Taikoku said in a smug voice. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Fear spread throughout Cye's body as the mention of the Dynasty echoed in his ears. He could have sworn they destroyed Talpa's empire. What was going on here? And to make matters worse, he was the only one around. He looked back at the man, trying not to show his fear. He noticed the yellow eyes. Those had to be the ones Sage was seeing in his nightmares. "What did you do to her aunt?"

The evil lord licked his lips. "You see, my friend, I can turn mortals into my soldiers by sucking out their life source. They are basically empty shells but I assume you already knew that. You fought a lot when you went head to head with my brother, Talpa." His grin grew wider as he saw the dread and shock on the Ronin's face. "I could go on and tell you my life's story, but I have other things that I need to do." He looked at Aika and Take hungrily.

Hana moved in front of them with her arms out in a protective manner. She didn't care who this nut job was. He wasn't going to take them. "You lay one finger on them and I'll make sure even your own mother won't recognize you," she sneered. She felt hands grip onto the back of her shirt. Hana turned her head and saw Aika sticking close to her.

"I'm not interested in those weaklings," Taikoku waved. He snapped his fingers and a figure dropped from the sky and to the ground.

Kodoku stood up, wearing a golden breast plate, gauntlets and boots. It looked like she was wearing a dark purple leotard under what little bit of armor she had on. She held two big metal fans, one in each hand. The woman glanced at Natsumi and smiled. "That girl over there is the one, Master?" Natsumi took a step back when she realized that she was the one being mentioned.

"Yes. Let's make this quick. I'm getting bored," Taikoku said.

"As you wish," Kodoku bowed then sprinted toward Natsumi.

"I don't think so," Cye growled and transformed into this sub-armor. Metal met with Cye's armor as he tried to push the woman away. "Natsumi, run!"

The brunette had to recollect herself before making a run for it. Panic spread throughout her body when she saw Hana motion her to her. She heard Cye call out for his armor and with a flash of bright light, he was clad in the Armor of the Torrent. He swung his yari at Kodoku, missing her by a hair.

She laughed as she opened her fans. "Interesting armor you got there, but it's no match for my power."

"Hold your tongue!" Cye snapped. He didn't like the idea of hurting a woman, but he had to do what had to be done. He leaned back and pointed his weapon at her. "Wave Crusher!" Swirling water appeared at the center of the yari, and then shot outward toward its target. His opponent moved the open fan in front of her, making the attack go in different directions. "What?"

Kodoku smiled at the confused warrior. "My turn," she whispered and sprinted forward, kicking Cye in the face with her foot. The warrior slammed into the ground. "Let's play!" She leaped into the air and spun in place. "Floral Waltz!" Tiny pink petals appeared around her. Using her giant fans, she blew them toward the fallen Ronin.

Cye screamed as the petals shocked him, some of them cutting into his flesh on his face. He couldn't move a muscle, not with the searing pain going through him.

"Cye!" Hana yelled and then looked at her uncle. "Please take Aika and get away from here." Her uncle just stood there, not wanting to leave his niece alone. "Go! I don't want anything else happening to you guys. Go now!" Take pried Aika from Hana's body and led her into the house. A growl emanated from deep within her throat as she created an energy ball. "You bitch! Burning Phoenix Strike!" The energy ball formed into a soaring bird. The attack flew right into the fans, causing the enemy back on the ground. Hana raced to Cye's side. The man was motionless on the ground. "Cye?"

A cough escaped between his lips as he weakly looked at Hana. "Go… this battle is too much."

"No. I'm not leaving you here," Hana argued before she heard screaming. She looked to her left and saw Natsumi in Taikoku's grasp. "Natsumi!"

The brunette struggled against the firm grip he had on her arm. "Too easy," Taikoku laughed. "Kodoku, it's time to go." Kodoku glared at Hana as big red double doors appeared before them. The evil lord dragged Natsumi toward the gates.

"Let go of her!" Hana yelled and grabbed her friend's other arm, pulling her back. "I won't let you take her!"

"Pitiful human. You have no choice in the matter." Suddenly darkness claimed Hana as her body went limp. Kodoku had smacked her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. She picked up the dark-haired woman and looked at her master for an answer. "Bring her." The pink-haired woman nodded before doing the same thing to Natsumi. Taikoku picked up the limp girl and threw her over his shoulder. "Thank you. She was getting annoying." The four of the disappeared behind the doors as they closed shut.

"Damn it!" Cye yelled as he struggled to get up. Blood dripped from his face as he pounded the ground with his fist, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Cye!" He looked over and saw Aika running over to him. When she got to the injured warrior, she clung to his armored body, hysterical. "What happened?! Where did they take Hana and Natsumi?! Is Auntie dead?! Why are you wearing this thing?!" She sobbed into her hands, her emotions all over the place.

Take lent a hand and helped Cye to his feet. He was trying to remain calm for Aika's sake. "Is she really gone? The girls and my wife?"

Cye looked at the older man solemnly. "I'm afraid it's too late for your wife. However, we are going to get Hana and Natsumi back." Cye removed his armor from his body then bent down to hug Aika. "I'll explain everything, but right now we need to get to the others." The warrior directed the two to his car. He had to let the other Ronins know that the evil Dynasty was back and stronger than ever.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the late update. I was at the Nashville International Airport all day yesterday waiting for a puppy from a breeder. Things are starting to heat up as Taikoku takes action. The scene between Hana and her aunt was interesting to write. I knew that the day would come when the two would face one another. As for her aunt being turned into one of the mindless drones, that wasn't originally planned. It does add more onto Hana's shoulders as another member of the family is gone. The Warlords returning wasn't planned either, but I thought they would be fun to work with and they will add more aid to the others.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

As soon as Cye stepped forth into the house, it felt as if the start button on a timer was pressed. His body ached from his recent battle; he could still feel the sharp stings piercing through his limbs. What kind of attack did that woman use to make it linger like this? During the car ride, Aika went into some sort of shock. She didn't say anything and just stared at the back of the passenger seat. Take tried to talk to her, but he got no response from the teen. The two of them entered the house right after Cye.

Ryo was the first one to notice Cye and his injured form. He raced toward his comrade in an instant. "Cye! What happened to you?!" He saw the clean deep cuts on his friend's face; a trail of dried blood went down his cheeks. He called for Rowen and Kento, who all raced into the kitchen at once. "Rowen, call Sage and tell him we need him home ASAP."

"What happened?!" Kento exclaimed and placed both hands on Cye's shoulders. The Bearer of Torrent winced at the simple touch. Kento snapped his hands away as Cye nearly crumbled under his palms.

Cye's face hardened and pain revealed itself in his teal eyes. He felt sick to his stomach as he recalled the scene where Taikoku and his lackey took the girls. He couldn't help them. He had failed them both. His eyes started to water as he looked at his leader with determined eyes. "Let me sit," he said in a hoarse voice. "I'll explain everything when Sage gets here." He looked at Take, who was holding Aika close to him. Still there was no sign of life on the girl's face. "You can take her to my room and lay her down. Maybe it will help. It's the first door to your right down the hall."

The older man nodded without saying a word and guided his niece to the bedroom down the hall. With careful steps, Cye walked into the living room and slowly sat down in one of the armchairs. The pain was slowly subsiding now that he wasn't on his feet.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kento asked, trying not to yell. "Where are the girls and why are Hana's uncle and sister here?"

Ryo shot Kento a look, telling him to calm down. "Cye, we'll wait until Sage gets here. I'm sure this isn't something small."

Rowen entered the room and sat on the leather couch. "Sage is on his way. He was just cleaning up the dojo when I called. He sounded… nervous when I told him the state Cye was in." The blue-haired man looked at his injured friend from head to toe. "This could be linked to the nightmares Sage has been having."

The auburn-haired man's eyes widened at the comment. "Yellow eyes…" he whispered. "Yellow eyes." He looked at his comrades as if he saw a ghost. "The man who attacked had yellow eyes."

"What?!" Kento yelled. "That means there is a new enemy on the loose!" Rowen shushed him. Hardrock tried to contain his excitement. It had been months since he had a good fight. Then he remembered the girls and dread hit him like a ton of bricks. "The girls…"

Sage entered the house and closed the front door. He dropped his bag on the island and walked into the living room where everyone was. "What happened?" He looked at Cye and walked over to him, placing both of his hands on his friend's face. Warm energy enveloped his hands as he focused his healing powers on the wounds. "What happened, Cye?" Sage wasn't going to beat around the bush with this one. The nightmares he was recently having had become more powerful and vivid, almost to the point where he could see the figure's face.

Cye closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. The warmth from Sage's healing was soothing to the touch. The sharp stings that he was feeling were vanishing. "There was a guy who showed up at Hana's aunt's house. He… kissed her aunt and she turned into one of the Dynasty soldiers." The image of the armor protruding from the older woman's body and the sound of the crunching bones made him nauseous. "It was horrifying. I never saw anything like it. He said that he drained her of her life source."

"That would explain the missing people throughout the city," Rowen said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know if you guys have been keeping up with the news, but there have been a lot of missing-persons reports filed. At least in the papers there are some articles about it. I just didn't think too much on it. I didn't see a pattern."

"There was nothing on the television about multiple missings. I did hear about a woman who was supposed to meet her boyfriend for dinner and never showed up. She wasn't answering her calls or her door," Ryo mentioned.

"Anyway, this girl showed up with two big fans. I armored up, but I didn't stand a chance against her attacks. I was immobilized. The searing pain is still lingering. He took Natsumi, but Hana tried to stop him. She got taken, too." Tears slowly ran down his face. "I couldn't save them. Hana was trying to protect her family, me, and Natsumi."

"And that's why her uncle and her sister are here," Rowen concluded.

"Aika saw her aunt turn into that mindless thing. She saw the battle unfold right before her eyes," Cye whispered as he wipe the tears from his face. "The man responsible said that he was the brother of Talpa." Silence fell heavily like thick fog through the room. He could see the mixture of shock and fear in his friends' eyes. "His name is Taikoku, the new lord of the Dynasty."

"You said that he had yellow eyes," Ryo mentioned. He couldn't hide the fact that his body was shaking due to the news. They almost died during their battle with Talpa. If it wasn't for the Jewel of Life, he was certain that he wouldn't be here.

"He did?" Sage questioned. Cye simply nodded his head. The Bearer of Halo's mouth felt like sandpaper as he recalled his nightmares. He was right. They were premonitions on what was to come, the new battle that they had to face.

"There has to be a reason why he was going after Natsumi," Rowen thought out loud. It was crystal clear that Taikoku's intentions were in relation to the mortal realm. What Rowen didn't understand was why he'd go through the trouble of capturing one human girl. He could have took out Cye and left it at that, but he didn't. Why?

"He knew about me," Cye added. "He knew about my armor, too."

"Is that even possible? He wasn't even there when we kicked Talpa's ass," Kento spat. "There is no way he would know." Patience was running thin with him. They were wasting time just sitting around. He hated the thought of what the girls could be going through. "Ugh! Why are we just standing around here for?!"

Sage glared at Kento from the side. "Chill. We need to think things through carefully. We don't want to go headfirst into battle."

"What's the plan, Ryo?" Rowen asked. He could see the gears turning within his leader's head.

Cye sat in his chair, pain clearly on his face. He couldn't protect the ones he loved from getting taken by evil, and it felt like a vise was tightening around his heart. His power was no match for the girl's attack. She brushed it aside like it was nothing but light dust. It was his fault. He closed his eyes tightly; his hands became tight fists on his lap. He was a weak, hopeless warrior. He heard Ryo ask if he was okay, but he didn't respond.

Ryo's lips became a thin line as his brows furrowed. "We need to get away from here," he suggested. "It's obvious that they know us and are probably going to target us at any chance they get. If we stay here, then we'll be risking the people around us. I say we go to Mia's. It's away from the city limits, and I know she would want to know what is going on."

"Sounds good," Rowen agreed. "We should take Hana's uncle and sister with us. Who knows if they are the next target."

Getting to his feet slowly, Cye walked over to the bedroom where Hana's family resided. The door felt as if it were attached to a sandbag. It took a lot of effort just to open the door. Take was sitting on the bed with Aika lying upon it; his hand was holding the teen's. He looked like he aged a few years by just sitting there. Aika's eyes were still staring out into the abyss. He felt a sharp pain in his chest before he spoke. "We are taking you somewhere safe."

"What do you mean?" the old man asked wearily. "Please, you have to tell me what is going on."

Cye could see the sorrow in Take's eyes from the passing of his wife and the abduction of his niece. He owed him a great deal. After resting against the wall, Cye took in a deep breath through his nostrils. As calm as he could, he told Hana's uncle of the events that had happened throughout the years. There were tiresome nights of fighting and battling a being from a different world to save this one. He then went on to explain how he met Hana and her battle with evil, up to the event that had just passed. He absent-mindedly took out his armor orb and rolled the smooth light-blue sphere with his fingers.

Take wasn't sure if he should believe the young man or call them all psychotic, but after what he saw back at his house, he knew deep down it was all true. Even Hana's crazy ability seemed to make some sense. It was crazy that the world was in the hands of such young individuals. He looked at Cye, not with doubt, but with curiosity. "What do we do? How can I help you?"

The Bearer of Torrent was a little taken aback by the response. "Well, we are going to Mia's place. You went there when you came to check up on Hana last year. She's away from the city and we think it would be safer. We just need your support while we figure things out." Cye's teal eyes wandered over to the still form on the bed. He wasn't sure how Aika would react after she came out of her trance. What would she do? "We need to act fast. Meet us in the living room." He removed himself from the wall he was leaning on and exited the room.

Take looked down at his niece and took his hand from hers. He gently shook her shoulder, hoping that it would rouse her. It did; the teen sat up straight in the bed. Aika's eyes scanned the area of the room. Her legs felt like jelly when she swung them over the edge of the bed. Her stomach uncomfortably churned as she made her way to the bedroom door.

"Are you okay?" Take asked as he got up and went to her side. He noticed her pale complexion.

"I need a bathroom," she said weakly as she turned the doorknob to the door. When she stepped out into the hallway, she noticed the bathroom right across the hall. She ran for it and immediately got sick to her stomach. Take offered his assistance, but all she did was shoo him away. He closed the door gently behind him.

Aika rested her body against the cool tiled floor. Her brain throbbed violently against her skull. She held her head with her hands and closed her eyes, trying to come to grips with what had happened. She was confused. She hoped it was just a horrible nightmare. Reality came crashing down on her when Cye entered the bathroom. She felt the contents in her stomach slowly rise up her esophagus.

He bent down and examined her. She looked up at him with teary eyes. Her skin was pale and her body was shaking a little bit. A tear rolled down his cheek as he took her into his strong arms, holding her tightly. "Nothing will happen to you," he whispered. "I promise you that we will fix this." His lips trembled as more tears flowed freely from his tightly closed eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I couldn't save her…"

Aika wrapped her arms around him, tears of her own falling down her pale cheeks. "Where's my sister? What happened to Auntie? What is going on?" She was done being left in the dark, not knowing what was going on. She wanted answers.

"I'll explain things in the car, but we have to get going. We are going to Mia's where it's safe," Cye explained. He got up and extended his hand out to the teen. She accepted his offer and slowly got to her feet. Her legs still had that uncomfortable sensation of weakness. She still felt a little bit nauseous. The pressure against her skull was still pounding. What was going to happen next?

* * *

In the car, Cye retold telling the story that he told Take to Aika. In the rearview mirror, he saw the teen staring at her hands that were resting on her lap, completely silent. She didn't utter a word in between the story or afterwards, not like Take, who had curiosity written all over his face.

"She's probably taking all the information in," Take suggested as he looked at the young man who was driving. "It's not every day we hear something like this." Cye couldn't deny that.

Scenes played within Aika's mind like some sort of horror film. She could still hear the sickening crunching of her aunt's bones as she morphed into that metal thing. She watched in complete horror as Cye fought this woman who had powers just like her sister. It was then that she clung onto Hana without a second thought, fear racing from her head to her toes, her heart pounding ferociously against her ribcage. Her sister protected her, even after she ran away from her. And now Hana was taken because she tried to save Natsumi.

She felt that sickening feeling again as her stomach dropped. Guilt was all she felt now because of the terrible things she thought of after she witnessed Hana's strange ability. Aika overheard her older sister tell their aunt about her hardships and the guilt she harbored, wishing things were different. Would Auntie Jun have forgiven Hana after all this time? They would never know now because her aunt was gone, or to put it in Cye's words, her spirit was no longer here with them.

The teen rubbed the sides of her temple with her fingers; the annoying pounding of her headache was still making itself known. She had no choice but to believe what was happening because she saw everything unfold right before her eyes.

* * *

Cye pulled into the driveway of Mia's place, with Kento not too far behind him. They all filed out of their vehicles and made it to the front door, silence amongst them. Mia opened the door and welcomed her friends into the house. Ryo had called her prior to them heading over and explained to her, in short, on what had happened.

Luckily for the guys, she was one step ahead of them in her research. "I'm currently uploading files onto the computer," she mentioned as everyone took a seat in the living room. "It must be linked to the missing people. More have vanished as of late last night."

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would the paper post articles on the missing reports and not the news stations on the television?" Rowen asked thoughtfully.

"We can't think about that right now," Kento said with his arms crossed over his chest. "We know that this Taikoku is responsible."

Mia looked at Kento for a moment before turning her attention to Cye. "You saw this new enemy?" The Bearer of Torrent nodded his head slowly. "The name doesn't ring a bell, but I did look through my grandfather's old files. Maybe there is something there. We just have to wait until it loads."

"I just can't believe Talpa has a brother," Ryo said with his brows furrowed hard. "And he took Natsumi and Hana for a reason." He could feel his blood boil within his veins. Just like Kento, he wanted to go and bring the girls back home safely, but he knew he had to look before he leaped. In the past he would go off without thinking, letting his emotions get the best of him. Now that he was older, he had to be cautious, especially now that Natsumi was involved.

Mia noticed Take holding Aika close to him. The older man was listening intently to the conversation. "We'll get the girls back. I know we will." The older woman walked over and bent down in front of the solemn teen. "I'm sorry that this happened. Are you okay?"

Aika didn't really know how to answer that question. She wasn't fine, but she was glad that she got the answers as to what was happening. At the same time, she was trying to get rid of all the horrible images that kept flipping through her mind.

"Mia, the file is up," Yuli announced as he made his way into the living room.

"I didn't know you were here, Yuli," Rowen said. "Did you just show up?"

Their old friend nodded his head. "Yeah. A few hours before you guys. I came to Mia because there was some weird activity by where I live. I was walking home from the video store when I saw one of those tin soldiers. I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn't going crazy. It was the real deal, so I took off here to tell her. That's when she got the call from you, Ryo. We both knew this wasn't a coincidence."

"We should go look at those files, then. If the soldiers are appearing here, then we have no time to waste," Sage said as he got up from his seat on the couch. He started for the office with the rest of the gang in tow.

Take got up, as well, and started to follow them, but stopped when he noticed that his niece wasn't with him. "Are you coming, Aika?" She shook her head. "Okay. I'll check up on you in a bit."

Everyone headed out of the room and to the office, but Yuli stayed behind. Concern was etched on the boy's face as he looked at the troubled girl on the sofa. "Hey. Everything will be alright. The Ronin Warriors will defeat this new guy and your sister will come home safely." He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure of it."

Aika looked at Yuli with teary eyes, doubt clearly written on her tearstained face. "How can you be so sure of yourself? My aunt turned into some kind of monster. My sister and Natsumi were taken by some whack job. Now I'm hearing that the world is in danger. How can you have so much confidence?"

Yuli squeezed Aika's shoulder in comfort. He didn't know about her aunt. He tried to give her a smile, but couldn't. "I've been through it. My parents were captured years ago when I was eight. That's how I met Mia and the guys. I've seen the turmoil that evil can produce. Even so, the Ronin Warriors were always there to make things right. That's why I have confidence that they will rescue your sister and bring her home to you. Just have faith, okay?"

"I was horrible to her," Aika confessed softly, tears falling to the floor below. She hung her head lower as she sniffled. "She tried to protect us."

"But how were you horrible to her?"

Aika wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I saw Hana use her powers. I got scared and ran away. All I could think of at the time was how my aunt was right and that Hana was some sort of horrible monster. If I hadn't run away, maybe things would have turned out differently." She looked at the palms of her hands. That was the other reason why she felt so guilty, the feeling that she was responsible for what happened to her aunt.

Yuli shook his head. "Don't put so much pressure on yourself. It's clear that Taikoku wanted Natsumi for whatever reason. Hana just got into the mix and your aunt, too. He would have shown up no matter what." He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"You can go. I'll follow you," Aika said softly. The young boy smiled and got up, extending his hand out. She took the hand willingly and followed him to where the others were.

Kento looked at the small computer screen with wide eyes. "Look at all those pages," he said in fascination as Mia scrolled through the file. He was standing behind her, looking over her shoulder.

The older woman concentrated on the task at hand, her eyes shifting over the screen. She stopped her scrolling and moved in closer in interest. "I think I found something. It's not much, but it'll have to do." She paused for a moment and read it to herself first. "He ruled the Dynasty before Talpa came and dethroned him. It looks like the two didn't get along. Taikoku was put into a deep sleep where he lay dormant for centuries. He was the original ruler…" The last sentence came out in a whisper.

"But Talpa defeated him and took over," Kento repeated. "Exactly how powerful is this dude?"

"Not very powerful at the moment. I'm guessing he's feeding off of humans to get his fix."

"He turns them into his mindless army toys," Cye said through gritted teeth. "That's what he did with Hana's aunt."

"But that doesn't explain the reason why he went after Natsumi specifically," Ryo said. His patience was growing thin now. "What is his plan?"

"To get us," Sage said simply. He walked over to the wall that displayed a lot of armor helmets. "Cye said that Taikoku knew who he was, armor and all. He's probably using them as bait."

"Do you think he knows about the white armor?" Yui inquired. He was still holding onto Aika's hand near the entryway of the office.

"I don't know, Yuli," Rowen replied, crossing his arms over his chest in thought. "But he has a motive, that's for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if he did know about the Inferno Armor."

"Shit," Kento spat.

"Kento, there are children here," Mia scowled. She returned her attention to Ryo, who looked like he was ready to bust out of the room. "I'm sure she's safe. I doubt they'll do anything to her. It's you they want."

"That's all easy to say, Mia," Ryo said in annoyance. "But if he is anything like Talpa, he'll have his fun with her." His hand balled into a tight fist at his side.

"What's going to happen to my sister?" Aika questioned in a shaky voice. All this talk was making her feel uneasy. Take walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, hoping for an answer.

"Your sister is strong," Cye said as he walked over to the teen, as well. "Her stubbornness will get her through. If anything happens to Natsumi, she'll be there fighting. Don't underestimate her power; she's stronger than she looks. I'm sure you know this."

"Her attitude has gotten her into some trouble," Take added. Kento silently agreed.

Sage leaned against a small dresser. "We need to think of something. How do we even get into the Dynasty? The Ancient One is gone and so is Anubis. We can't battle them here on Earth. It's too risky."

Everyone fell silent after Sage spoke. They had almost forgotten about the Ancient One and how he was their ticket to the Nether Realm. There had to be another way to access the dark domain.

Mia's head lifted from the computer screen when she heard knocking coming from the front door. She removed herself from her seat and headed toward the door. She wasn't expecting any more company. Her hand grasped the copper doorknob and opened the door, a gasp escaping through her partly opened mouth as she took a look at her visitor.

* * *

 **A/N: For all my readers in the States, Happy 4th of July! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Mia gaped at the four figures standing before her. The one who was standing in front of the other three no longer looked like a young teen. She was wearing simple blue jeans and a purple top, which was covered with a denim blue jacket. Her dark-blue hair was blowing freely behind her.

"It's been a long time, Mia," she said in her sweet soprano voice, her glossy pink lips turning into a smile. "I see you are doing well."

Mia returned the smile, excitement running through her body. "Same to you, Kayura. You have changed a lot over the years." She glanced over at the three former warlords. They, too, looked like they had gotten older. Dais was wearing something identical to Kayura, where he wore a denim jacket and plain old jeans. Sekhmet, on the other hand, had ripped jeans and donned a leather jacket. Mia could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a skull on his shirt. Cale was the only one who didn't have a jacket on and was wearing just a plain blue shirt and shorts. Mia had never thought she would see the day where the Warlords would wear civilian clothes.

"I assume the Ronins are here, as well," Kayura said. "That's why we are here."

"Of course," Mia said and stepped aside so she could allow her new guests into the house. The rest of the gang filed out of the office to see who it was. "Look who showed up."

"Hello, Ronins. It's good to see you that you are all well," Kayura smiled. "Everyone has changed."

"Lady Kayura," Ryo said as he stepped in front of everyone. He knew that the Warlords and Kayura had turned over a new leaf since their last battle. However, old habits got the best of him and he stood in front to protect his friends. "What brings you here?"

A chuckle emanated deep from within Sekhmet's throat. "I see you still don't trust us, Wildfire," he said, amused.

Dais glared at his comrade in warning. "We mean you no harm. We have come because a new evil has threatened both worlds," Dais explained. "We are here to help you."

"It is true," Kayura agreed. "This new evil is a threat to us, as well. Over the years we have been trying to restore the Nether Realm to a place of peace. If this new evil succeeds, then all our hard work would be for naught."

"So you know about who this Taikoku person is, then?" Ryo inquired. "All we know is that he's the bother of Talpa. Do you have any more information?"

"Please have a seat," Mia insisted to her new guests. "You don't have to stand."

"Thank you for the offer, but I can stand," Kayura smiled. Her smile vanished just as fast as it came. "I did do some research when I started seeing articles about missing people here on Earth. Before we settled down east of the castle, I was able to gather some old books and documents. I searched through the documents and came across some information that matched the visions that I kept having."

"You had them, too?" Sage asked, referring to his nightmares.

The young woman nodded. "I expected you to have some sort of premonition, Sage. Taikoku was a very powerful being back then. He destroyed many towns and took many people as his slaves. That also included children. He had no mercy when it came to those he considered weak. But Talpa wanted the throne just as bad, and the two of them fought constantly. Taikoku was the oldest and had the right to the throne, however, Talpa didn't believe that age should be a factor. Talpa managed to overthrow him and sealed him in a deep sleep. There is no further information on how Talpa did it or why he didn't just kill off his brother."

"His power isn't at its peak yet. That's why he's absorbing the lives of humans," Dais added. A disgusted look was on his face, something the Ronins were not used to seeing.

"We need to figure out a plan before heading over to the enemy's stronghold," Rowen stated. "There is no doubt that he's waiting for us."

Mia looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost six-o-clock. "Why don't I cook something up real quick? I'm sure you must be hungry from your journey."

Kayura smiled at the older woman. "That would be nice. Right?" The Warlords just nodded their heads. "It's settled, then."

"Great. I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on," Mia smiled before heading off into the kitchen.

"We should discuss what we should do in the meantime," Sage suggested.

Most of the men agreed. Cye rubbed his temple and excused himself. He made his way to the front door where he made his exit. The warm, gentle breeze felt good against his face as he made his way to the front lawn. He sat down on the freshly cut grass and placed his hands over his face. Tears started to slowly leak from his eyes. When he heard about Taikoku making people his slaves, horrible images sparked to life in his head. He could be making the girls do terrible things, and it was his fault that they were taken.

"Well, I see you haven't changed." Cye picked his head up and looked at his visitor with red eyes and a tearstained face. Sekhmet shook his head and took a seat next to his old adversary. "It was foolish to fight alone." The green-haired man could feel the icy glare that Cye was giving him. "Easy, water boy. I heard what happened to your girl."

Cye exhaled through his mouth, watching the smooth blades of grass sway with the breeze. It was awkward having the Warlord of Venom sitting casually next to him. He had to tell himself that Sekhmet wasn't there to start trouble, at least not at that moment in time.

"I couldn't just stand there," Cye said in a low voice. The guilt was stuck on him like crazy glue. "We watched Hana's aunt become one of his soldiers. I couldn't allow him to take anyone else." Unfortunately, he was too weak against that pink-haired girl. He clenched his teeth in frustration.

Sekhmet looked up at the neon painted sky of pink, purples, and oranges. He wasn't a sensitive type of guy, but he had to admit that the scenery was quite a beautiful sight to behold. He was normally surrounded by darkness and oppression, so this was rare. Not once did he feel any joy at looking at something so peaceful and tranquil, but he kind of did now.

He placed a hand on the grass, feeling the slickness of the blades underneath his palm. It was different from the grass that grew in the Nether Realm. Their grass was stiffer and not as smooth. Was that the reason why they had to protect this world? Was it because of the natural beauty that this place produced?

"Look, things will be alright," Sekhmet said in a very low tone. He could still feel eyes on him. "I'm not very good at this whole sentimental crap, okay?"

Cye gave a small smile and looked out into the horizon in front of him. He didn't expect any less from the Warlord of Venom. "It means a lot, thanks."

Sekhmet clicked his tongue. "I heard Hardrock mention that your girl is a fighter. Is that true?"

"Hana doesn't let people push her around. She'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones she cares for. She also has this power that a spirit left behind," Cye explained. He didn't really know why he was telling Sekhmet those things. He didn't expect the former warlord would particularly care.

"The chances of spirits leaving behind a piece of their essence are rare," Sekhmet said. "I guess Hana got lucky." The last sentence was dripped with sarcasm, knowing that anyone who was left with an unknown power was cursed more than gifted. He got to his feet and looked down at the Bearer of Torrent. Without another word, he left Cye alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A faint sound of water dripping and hitting the ground echoed within Hana's ears. She groaned as she opened her eyes, noticing that she was on her stomach on cold concrete. To her right, she saw vertical iron bars that encased her. She sat up and immediately placed a hand to the back of her neck, where a dull pain throbbed.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened before everything went dark. The horrifying image of her aunt mutating made her nauseous. Clenching her teeth together, she slammed a fist onto the hard stone below her. Another family member was gone because of her. Even though she hated her aunt for all that she had did, she didn't want her to meet such a horrible fate. She swallowed the bile that was in her throat and cradled her now aching hand. Tears leaked from her eyes as the pain within her chest grew. When would it end? Was she a curse to all that came into contact with her?

She crawled over to the bars, wrapped her fingers around the medium-sized iron. Was she in a dungeon? The place reeked of something foul, and she didn't want to guess what it was. Only a few candles were lit on the stone walls, making just enough light to see. There were chains of different sizes that littered the ground. Shackles that hung freely from the opposite wall held what looked like a boney wrist that was attached to an arm; the rest of the body was missing.

Fear licked up her spine as she moved away from the bars. Where was she and why was she alone? Where was Natsumi? Was she hurt? That last thought made her heart skip a beat. She had to get out of there. Getting to her feet, she created a ball of energy just large enough to do some damage. She threw the sphere like a baseball at the bars in front of her. The energy sizzled when it came in contact with the iron, making sparks fly in all directions. Hana moved herself to the back wall of the cell to avoid getting hit. The ball dissipated, leaving behind a thin cloud of smoke. She ran to the bar and saw that there was hardly any damage done to them.

Trying again, she threw another ball and, just like the first one, it disappeared with a cloud of smoke. She fell to the ground on her butt, dumbfounded. Her power didn't work. Panic rose up inside of her as she curled up into a fetal position. What was she going to do now?

Chuckling echoed throughout the empty space. A man walked into the dungeon with an amused look on his face. His dark gray eyes smiled at the woman before him. "And here I heard that you were tough," he smirked. Hana looked up her visitor. He had crimson hair and was clad in black sub-armor. "The name's Sosa. I'm one of Taikoku's loyal subjects. The one who brought you here was my sister." He took a stroll around the dismal place. "You're quite a looker, if I do say so myself."

"Enough," Hana sneered who was still on the floor. The anxiety she was feeling was slowly evaporating and was instead turning into rage. "Why are you here and where is my friend?" Her patience was growing thin, and looking at this guy's smug face didn't help.

He smiled wickedly. "She's being well taken care of," he said. There was something in his voice that she didn't like. It was like he was mocking her or something. In a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of her cell, bending down so they were at eye level. "Daddy Dearest is making sure she feels right at home."

Hana could feel the blood drain from her face. "W… what do you mean?" When she didn't get an answer, she slammed both fists onto the ground, the mixture of anxiety and rage swirling inside of her like a storm. "Tell me now! What do you mean?!" Sosa just stood where he was, grinning from ear to ear, enjoying this little game of his. "You piece of shit! If you do anything to her, I'll make sure I burn this place down!"

The crimson-haired man threw his head back and laughed. "That's a good one. Your power is no use here. Not while you are in this cell. You are helpless, nothing but a mere human girl." Each word seemed to slap Hana across the face because she knew it was true. She had no use of her power while she was caged up like some sort of dog. "But don't you worry your pretty, little face. Your friend will join you soon." With a turn of his heel, Sosa exited the room.

"Shit… SHIT!" Hana yelled. She had a sickening feeling in her gut. Natsumi was in danger, and there was nothing she could do to help her friend. A blast of purple light could be seen within the cell, the light not making past the iron bars. It disappeared, leaving only the lit candles on the wall as the only light source.

* * *

Kodoku was leaning against the cold brick wall with her arms crossed over her chest when Sosa exited the room. She eyed her brother as he made his way past her. "Do you have to be so disturbing?"

Sosa stopped and grinned at her. "Why am I disturbing? Is it because I like to toy with people?"

"You said she was pretty," Kodoku answered, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "A human girl is not something to be fawning over."

The crimson-haired man smirked at the reaction he was getting. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't know, sis. Her lips looked mighty delicious, and the way she was lying on the floor made her so much more desirable."

"That's sick! You're absolutely disgusting!" Kodoku waved her arms up in the air before making her way up the stone steps to the first floor.

He could hear screaming from the other side of the door. Sosa licked his dry lips before following his sister to the upper level.

* * *

Natsumi lazily opened her eyes, her vision slowly coming into focus. She scanned the area slowly, and then her eyes flung wide open when she found herself in a steel chair with her hands bound behind her back. Her legs were shackled together and some sort of tape was slapped across her face. She was in a dark room with no windows, just like at her father's house. Fear ran down her spine as her body started to tremble. She tried to scream, but it came out as a muffle.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks as the nightmares from her past surfaced. It was like she was in a horror movie and she was the bait for the monster to feed on. She sobbed as she tried desperately to free herself.

The door in front of her creaked open as a dark figure stepped inside the room with her. Her eyes were wide with pure fear to the point it felt like they would roll from her sockets. The figure lit a candle and all her fears came crashing down on her like iron bricks.

Aric stood before her with a manic smile spread across his thin lips. A black leather whip was in his hands as he eyed his frightened daughter like prey. "My dear Natsumi," he said in a smooth voice that had a hint of bitterness to it. "We meet again." She tried to talk, but nothing was getting past the sticky barrier. The older man chuckled at his daughter's expense; the courage she had was no longer present. She was helpless against him, and it filled his heart with immense pleasure.

He gripped the whip's handle tightly in his hand. "I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Natsumi just sat there and sobbed, tears falling onto her knees. An intense pain surged through her as the whip came into contact with her shaking form. The manic man walked over and ripped the tape off hard and fast from her mouth, causing her to yell. "Answer me!" He grabbed the sides of her face hard with his hand, making her look up into the same Persian-blue eyes she had.

She gave her father pleading eyes. "I… I'm… sorry," she stammered as she closed her eyes tightly. Some of the sticky residue from the tape was left on her bleeding lips. Another slap of pain hit her on the side of the face. "Please… stop…"

"Not so brave now, huh?" he asked, the words covered in venom. "I gave you a chance to redeem yourself, but you decided to take the other road, the rough one. Now you are all alone." He raised his arm and slapped her hard against her cheek, causing her to fall over onto the hard flooring. The whip cracked down on her side. Her screams of agony echoed throughout the room. It was music to his ears. "Payback is a bitch."

Again and again he brought down the whip to the point her skin started to bleed. Aric looked down triumphantly at the shaking body that was lying on the floor before him. Silent sobs of pain escaped Natsumi's parted lips, her white teeth stained with blood. Her entire body screamed in pain. The clothing she wore started to absorb the blood into the fabric. No more. She wanted no more. She would rather die than face the torture again.

With each crack of the whip, scenes from her life flew past her. The time her mother died in the hospital bed, her father told her he would take good care of her if she only obeyed and was a good child. Of course that didn't come as easy as it sounded. When she started school, she would laugh and play with the other children. One time she accidently knocked a kid off the slide. The kid slid down the plastic slide and fell to the ground. Aric was informed of the incident and punished her by beating her. He was careful enough not to leave any physical markings on her delicate skin, but the psychological markings were deeply scarred on her soul. Soon she was too afraid to do anything. She never hung out with people, and if she did, she knew when she had to be home.

Once she was in middle school, the other teens would avoid her. Others would make fun of her and how she dressed. At that point in her life, she felt like an outcast, always looking at others from afar. Her father drilled into her head that she was useless. She would never be like her mother, who was perfect. Her self-esteem was low, reaching into the dark recesses of herself.

Until she met Cye and the others, who accepted her after all the problems she caused them. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. It was her father, who was like a poisonous leech, that caused her to become so weak and helpless. She got the courage to rip the leech from her body and throw it into the distance, but it came back to bite her.

She choked when her father wrapped his hands around her throat, his eyes filled with hatred. "What are you thinking?"

Natsumi bite her lip as tears continued to flow down her bruised cheeks. She heard the door creak open once more, hearing another set of footsteps as they entered the room with them.

"I didn't think you were quite this brutal." It was someone with a tenor voice. The tone in the person's voice was filled with amusement, but just as cold as her father's. She wanted to open her eyes and take a look at the new visitor, but she dared not to because she didn't know what her father would do to her. So instead she listened closely. He threw her back onto the floor.

"She deserved it," Aric said as he wrapped the whip around his hand. "This bitch had the nerve to oppose me. You know the story. That's why I agreed to join you, Taikoku."

The evil lord nodded his head. "Indeed. And now that we have two of the girls, that will be more motivation for the Ronin Warriors to come to us."

A chuckle emanated deep from within Aric's throat. "We are just going to sit back and wait for these boys to show up?"

"Of course not. I sent some of my troops down to the mortal world for some chaos. My power is almost at its peak." Aric eyed the man in front of him cautiously. He didn't quite know what kind of power he was talking about. Truth be told, he didn't know if any of this was even real. To be brought to a different world with ghoul-like creatures and tinned soldiers, it was like a fantasy movie. But he did get back his daughter, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. "Let's get this girl back into the dungeon with her friend. I'm sure she's getting lonely down there."

Aric released Natsumi from her bounds. "She's another one that I have to deal with later."

A soldier walked heavily into the room, grunting as it picked Natsumi up by her arm. She didn't fight. She _couldn't_. Her body was in so much pain from the lashings that she just limped off with the soldier, leaving the two men behind.

* * *

They descended down the stone stairway in silence. The tin man opened the door to the dungeon and then to the cell that contained Hana. The dark-haired woman managed to fall asleep on the hard, cold floor. The rattling noise from the cell's door roused her from her short slumber. Natsumi was shoved inside like a rag doll. The cell door locked, leaving the two trapped like rats.

Hana bolted up when she realized that the person who was shoved into the cell with her was Natsumi. Her eyes wandered over the injured girl's beaten body. The brunette didn't look up at her. Instead she just laid there, shaking and quietly sobbing to herself. With a shaky hand, Hana placed it on her friend's back. Crimson slowly trickled down her bare arms. Some of the wounds were already starting to heal, leaving dry blood behind. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask, but she knew now wasn't the time. What she did know was that she had failed to protect her friend. She pulled Natsumi into an embrace and held her against her body, hoping that the motion would ease them both.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were glued to the television set after they had eaten their meal. The scene that was displayed was that of turned vehicles, destroyed buildings, and screaming citizens. A few fires were spotted and some shops were wrecked. A gang of olive-green soldiers terrorized the city of Tokyo. Reporters tried to get a story in, but chickened out as soon as one of the soldiers got near them. The cameramen kept the footage rolling as the chaos ensued.

"Of course he is wasting no time," Sekhmet commented as he sat back into his seat.

"Can you at least _act_ a little bit concerned?" Kento asked almost in disbelief. The Warlord of Venom didn't change one bit. Never gave two shits about anything.

"Stop," Mia warned before an argument broke out. She turned her attention to the young woman next to her. "Kayura, what do we do? What _can_ we do?"

"I think I have enough power to get us to Taikoku. I haven't carried such a heavy load before, but I think I can manage. We have to get to him before he gains his full power," Kayura replied. "It's going to take all of us to work together as a team." She looked at her Warlords. Dais she didn't have to worry about. Cale didn't really give her a hard time, but sometimes he would push her aside. It was Sekhmet that she had to worry about. He was getting better at being 'the good guy,' but sometimes he stirred up trouble where it wasn't needed.

"Leave it to me," Dais spoke up. "I'll make sure they obey every command."

"You're like her lap dog," Sekhmet scoffed. "Always wagging your tail behind her."

"As the oldest, you will obey me," Dais warned, his patience waning thin.

Cale sighed. He didn't really speak the whole time he was there. He was observing the scene more than anything. "Calm down, you two. This isn't getting us anywhere," he said. "You can count on us, Kayura."

A small smile formed on both Mia and Kayura's lips. "Thank you, Cale," Kayura said soflty.

Yuli, who was sitting next to Aika and her uncle, rose from his seat. He dug into this jeans pocket and took out a red jewel that was surrounded by little jewels on a string. The whole thing looked ancient to Aika as she gazed at it. "Lady, I have the Jewel of Life with me. Do you think it will work against this Taikoku guy?" he asked.

Kayura was shocked that Yuli still had that jewel. Her face softened as she smiled at the teen. "I'm pretty sure it will, but I'm afraid I'm not one hundred percent sure. Keep it, though. It might be useful," she said.

Yuli turned to Aika and grabbed her hand. He placed the necklace into her palm. "You keep it. The Jewel of Life will protect you. It helped me when I was little," Yuli whispered. "Everything will be okay."  
Aika stared at the object that was given to her. "This will get my sister back?"

"It's to protect you, young one," Kayura informed. "That jewel you possess has great power and can aid us in battle."

"You mean she's going into battle?" Take asked, fear clearly written on his face. "She's just a girl."

"Easy, Take. We're the ones going into battle," Ryo reassured the older gentleman. His face hardened as he looked at Kayura. "We need to take care of the chaos in the city. If we don't, who knows what will happen."

"At the same time, we can't allow Taikoku to get stronger," Sage added. "And we have the girls to rescue."

"Think we should split up?" Rowen suggested. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "It might be our best option."

"I kind of want to avoid that," Ryo said with a sigh. "We are going to need the White Inferno Armor at some point during all this. I just know it." He wasn't wrong. The Inferno Armor was their best tool to win against this new villain, and everyone knew it. Silence filled the room, save for the commotion that was on the television.

"We'll stay here and you guys go," Dais suggested quietly. "We'll fix things here while you five go rescue the women. After we are done, we'll meet you at the castle. It's our best bet. It looks like there aren't many soldiers here."

"It's like he's bored or something," Kento commented.

"Could be, but I agree with Dais," Sage said. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would actually say those words. Dais gave Sage an approving nod.

Kento jumped to his feet and flexed his muscles. "Then it's settled. We go and get the girls and kick some major ass." He was itching for a good fight. It had been too long of not doing anything but every-day normal activity. He needed to get his blood pumping and his fists flying again.

"I wish it were that easy," Rowen smirked. "We all know this isn't going to be an easy walk in the park, but at least we have new allies this time, yeah?"

The Warlords each gave their own smile. It was definitely going to be something new for all of them, former enemies coming together as one to stop an evil lord from destroying both worlds.

Cye, who stayed quiet during the whole discussion, looked out the living room window. The moon was full and bright. _"Hang in there, girls. We're coming to rescue you,"_ he thought, his brows furrowed together in determination.

* * *

 **A/N: We are almost down to the end! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and having everyone back together. I always envisioned Cye and Sekhmet's little talk in my head. Of course the Warrior of Venom isn't very good with his words. At least he's trying? Dais has to be my favorite warlord to work with. The battle is getting started so stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

By the time the warriors got to one part of the city, it was completely deserted. Debris littered the streets, along with some personal belongings. Windows of buildings were shattered completely. There were some decent sized chunks of wall missing from some of the buildings. They could hear rushing water coming from a few of the fire hydrants that were destroyed in the mix. Luckily for them, there weren't any signs of lifeless bodies hanging around. It was even more of a surprise how fast the people evacuated. The city of Tokyo was always the first target of any villain the Ronins had faced. Maybe the citizens were so used to having their city invaded by weird looking monstrosities that it become commonplace for them.

Dark gray clouds were rolling in from the East side of the city. The winds started to pick up, as well. Kayura was clad in the sub-armor that Anubis left behind, the ancient staff gripped tightly in her right hand. She stared intently at the barreling clouds meshed with flashes of purple lightning. There was no doubt that the Dynasty was close. She closed her eyes and meditated for courage and strength for this battle. People were counting on her as the last child of the ancient clan. Her eyes snapped open. She looked at the men that were with her, all in their sub-armors, as well.

Mia was with Aika, Take, and Yuli. As much as they were against it, they had the four come along. Who knew what would happen if they were left unprotected. The Dynasty already had Hana and Natsumi; they weren't getting anyone else.

The female warrior raised her staff, which started to glow gold. A raging tornado-like portal struck the earth from above. Ryo, Rowen, Mia, and Yuli were no strangers to this form of travel.

Kayura looked over at Ryo with a determined expression on her young face. "I'm sure you know what this is," she insinuated. The Bearer of Wildfire nodded his head. "I can't tell you what you'll be up against once you get to the Dynasty. I'm sure it has changed over the years. Try to buy some time so we can assist you."

Ryo was about to say something when a loud roar echoed from the distance. The party all took a look to see what the source of the noise was. Excitement filled Yuli's heart when he saw his old four-legged friend racing toward them. The teen ran forward to greet the big cat. White Blaze knocked into Yuli, causing the boy to fall to the ground. The tiger licked his face playfully.

"I see the tiger is back," Sekhmet commented as he watched the feline and the teen.

"I whistled for him about an hour ago" Ryo mentioned. "We are going to need him and Black Blaze if we are ever going to win this battle."

Aika watched half terrified and half amused at the interaction between Yuli and the giant white tiger. White Blaze was slobbering all over Yuli's face as the teen laughed joyfully. Cye noticed the mixed expressions on Aika's face and smiled softly.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "White Blaze is an ally of ours. He usually fights alongside Ryo. He'll protect you against any enemy."

Ryo turned toward Kayura with a serious expression on his face. They couldn't delay any longer. "Don't worry about us," he said. "Just focus on getting rid of the soldiers that are terrorizing the city."

The female warrior tightened her grip on her staff as she looked at the Bearer of Wildfire in the eyes. "Understood. Please be careful."

Ryo nodded then turned toward his comrades. "Let's go. Once we reach the Dynasty, we'll stick together." He walked over to the tiger and knelt down in front of his companion. "It's nice to see you, White Blaze. We have some new people with us that I want you to watch over. They're Hana's family." The cat roared as if in understanding. Ryo smiled and patted him on the head. "Great. Then let's get going."

* * *

Heavy winds surrounded the portal to the Nether Realm. It looked like a giant tornado. The Ronins stood before it, each mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. Ryo turned and nodded his head at his friends. One by one they entered the cyclone. Aika clung tightly to her uncle's shirt with her eyes shut. She hated roller coasters, along with heights, and that's what the portal felt like. The unpleasant sensation her stomach was making wasn't helping the situation. She wanted to get off the ride. The howling of the wind echoed in everyone's ears as they continued to get sucked up.

The pressure inside the portal was intense as Ryo struggled to lift his head up to get a look at the end. He narrowed his eyes and noticed that they weren't too far away. Below he could hear Kento complaining about the ride. Dark gray clouds finally came into view as they all reached their destination. They stood before the entrance of red double doors. A cross-like pattern was in the middle with white and blue stripes going vertically and horizontally. The top of the door had ends that were turned upward.

"That's the entrance," Kento said. "Do we just go in?" He looked at Ryo for an answer.

Ryo stared at the closed doors intensely. Behind those doors was the castle that Talpa used to reign over, the castle that held his three friends captive for the longest time. It was no surprise that he was hesitant to move forward, but the reminder that Natsumi and Hana were somewhere in there removed that fear from his mind.

"Open the door, Kento," he ordered. "We can't waste any more time. I have this sick feeling that the girls are in danger."

"I agree with Ryo. The more time we waste, the more time the girls are held prisoner," Cye said. He, too, was getting more anxious by the minute.

Kento cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the double red doors. He placed both hands on the ironed surface and pushed with all his might; the door was a lot heavier than it looked. Once he was able to make a large enough gap between the two doors, the gang hurried into the kingdom. The heavy door slammed shut behind them and vanished.

Both Aika and Take stood close to one another as they surveyed the unknown land. The atmosphere sent chills down their spines. Grayish-green clouds hovered above them. There was no sign of light for miles. The negative energy that was mixed with the air was almost nauseating. Aika wanted to go back home. She wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Yuli appeared next to her and took her hand into his. She was too frightened to even notice the gesture.

"It'll be okay, Aika," he said in a calm, soft voice. "You have the Jewel of Life in your possession. It will protect you. I will protect you, too."

"How?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "Look at this place. How can you protect us when you, yourself, don't have any protection?" Yuli didn't have armor of his own to protect him from lethal attacks. How was he going to protect her?

"I'll manage," he said simply. "I've seen enough battles in my life to know what to do."

The Ronins looked at the tall walls that surrounded the castle. Soldiers were marching back and forth on the tops of the walls, each with a spear-like weapon in their hand. There were even more soldiers at the base of the walls. Sage scanned the area for any entrances into the threshold. Kento wanted to race over to the wall and start pummeling the crap out of the armored soldiers. Cye just stared at the top of the castle, wondering what was happening within those walls. Was Hana and Natsumi okay in there?

"I would like to think that they don't know that we are here, but I know they do," Rowen said quietly. "I'm sure that Taikoku person is watching us as we speak."

"I would have to agree with Rowen," Sage said as he kept scouting for entrances. "He wants us to come to him. That's why he took the girls in the first place, right?" He sighed and looked at his leader. "I don't see any entrances from here. We could go lurk for a bit until we find one. Drawing attention to ourselves right now isn't the best idea being that we don't fully know what is going on." He glanced over at Kento because he knew that was what the Bearer of Hardrock had in mind, barging into the place like a bunch of animals. No. They had to be careful with this one. Unlike Talpa, they only knew a few details on what was playing. Kento groaned at the idea and crossed his armored arms over his chest.

Ryo nodded his head. If he remembered correctly, there were some spots that they could go where they couldn't be seen. Hopefully those areas didn't change. "Let's head this way," he said as he pointed to his right. "Keep an eye out for any soldiers. If they spot you, get rid of them as fast as possible before they alert the others."

Everyone agreed and followed Ryo toward their next destination.

* * *

Intense pain shot through Natsumi's tired, beaten up body when she awoke. She groaned in misery as she looked ahead of her, seeing the iron vertical bars. Where was she this time? A gentle touch on her shoulder made her jerk; she cried out from the pain. She looked and saw Hana sitting next to her; a worried expression was well-written all over her face. Dark bags hung heavily under the dark-haired woman's eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks. How many days had it been since they were taken? Once again, Hana reached out and placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"I'm okay," Natsumi said in a soft, weak voice. She was trying to sound convincing, but knew she had failed when Hana shook her head. The brunette could still feel the burning sensations from the contact of the whip her father used on her. Blotches of black and blue bruises were on her arms. She noticed the dry blood on the concrete. "Was that from me?"

"You don't remember coming back here, covered in blood?" Hana asked in disbelief. "They threw you in here like some kind of animal. What happened?"

Natsumi could see the fear and concern that plagued her friend's features. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her beaten abdomen. "My father did this to me," she said quietly. Hana's eyes widened at the answer. So that's what that guy meant by "daddy dearest." She could taste the bitter bile that rose in her throat. "I couldn't fight back. I was tied up in a chair. All my fears came rushing back to me…" Tears started to fall down her dirty cheeks.

Hana sat quietly, focusing on a spot on the wall. Why was Natsumi's father here of all places? It didn't make any sense. She looked at her friend solemnly. "Did he tell you why he was here?" The brunette shook her head as she silently sobbed into her hands. They had to get out of the cellar, but her powers were useless against the spell put on the bars.

Chuckling could be heard as a flash of crimson caught Hana's eye. She ground her back teeth together in anger.

"Didn't think the man had it in him. I was wondering why Lord Taikoku brought such a weakling over," Sosa said as he leaned against the bars of the cell that the girls were in. "Such brutality."

"Shut your face." Hana sneered as she glared at the man in front of her. Her brows furrowed and her fists tightened. This was the last person she wanted to see or hear.

"Now, now. No need to get all angry," he said with a grin on his lips. "I came all this way just to see you. Your fiery spirit is a turn on."

Hana thought she was going to be sick. Just then the light bulb in her head turned on. There was a way to escape, and it was right in front of her. A sly grin appeared on her face as she looked up at the crimson-haired man. She slowly got to her feet and made her way to the bars. It made her stomach churn just thinking about what she had to do, but she had no choice. They had to get out.

"You came to see me?" she asked in a low voice. "Why? I'm all dirty from my trip here, my hair is a mess, and my clothes are all nasty. Why would you be interested in me?" She could see the hot and bothered look on the man's face as he looked down at her chest, the front of her green tank top hung lower than usual. Her eyes flew open when he inserted the copper key into the keyhole and opened the door. Bingo.

Natsumi looked up when Hana was pulled from the cellar and was slammed against the cold stone wall. The dark-haired woman struggled against the hold on her. Sosa licked his lips hungrily as he crushed them against hers. Muffled noises could be heard as he entered his slimy tongue into her mouth. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt the contents of her stomach slowly rise up in her throat. They flung open when she felt a hand on her breast. Anger coursed through her as she placed her hand on his chest. In a blink of an eye, Sosa was thrown across the room. He slammed into the opposing wall and fell hard to the ground.

Hana spit on the ground before glaring at her enemy. Sosa immediately got to his feet, flames suddenly surrounding his hands. He leaped forward and grabbed Hana's shoulders, making her cry out at the burning sensation.

"You little bitch!" he spat as he dug his nails into her flesh, drawing blood. "And here I thought I was going to let you off easy." The flames increased, causing red patches to appear on her delicate skin.

"Let her go!" Natsumi demanded and slammed into Sosa's body as hard as she could. He laughed when he didn't even budge. She fell to the floor in pain as some of her wounds opened up again.

"N… Natsumi… run…" Hana stammered.

"Oh. She's not going anywhere," Sosa smirked. "Once I'm done with you, I'll go to her."

Rage was at its peak. Purple aurora surrounded Hana's body. She grabbed Sosa's head and slammed it against her own. He immediately let go of her shoulders and held his head in agony. Hana winced as her entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out. She fell to her knees and looked up. Just above them, there was a piece of iron sticking out of the wall. Something must have hung from there. It was a perfect tool to use and it was long enough. With a shaky hand, she focused her power on her enemy.

He removed his hands from his head when he noticed he was being lifted into the air. A smile graced his features as he looked down below. "So this is your power? How weak! My fire will continue to burn within you, my dear. Enjoy it." Laughter erupted from his lips before the piece of iron penetrated through his heart.

Hana watched the lifeless body hang from above them before toppling over in pain. Sweat covered her forehead as she groaned into the floor. Natsumi crawled over to her friend. She saw the deep markings that were left from Sosa's nails, crimson continued to trickle down her bare arms. The burnt flesh started to spread. Hana struggled to get herself off the floor. They had to leave now if they had any chance of making it out alive. She held onto Natsumi for support.

"We have to get out of here," Hana said through clenched teeth. She felt greater pain before; she could certainly handle this.

Slowly, they walked out of the dungeon. Hana stopped every once in a while to listen to their surroundings, just in case someone was coming for them. Luckily the place was quiet. Step by step they climbed the long, stoned staircase. Once they got to the top, she slowly opened the door that led to the prison below. The hallway was dimly lit by candles on the walls. Velvety red carpet ran down the hall. She motioned Natsumi to follow her. The two crept along the walls and stopped at an open door. They peeked around the door frame to see if anyone was occupying the room.

It was a vast office with golden furniture. A desk was sitting toward the back wall of the room. A portrait of a man with long silver hair, wearing black armor was hanging in the center behind the desk. Hana knew that man in the picture, his long face with a devilish smirk on his lips. It was of Taikoku himself. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. The women struggled into the room and hid under the antique-looking couch that was adjacent to the desk. Fear nestled into the back of their heads as the figures entered the office.

Two sets of feet could be seen along with long robes. One was that of purple and black and the other was all gold. The one wearing the gold robes headed toward the desk where they could hear him seating himself in the chair. Hana clamped her hands over her mouth as a way to keep her from making any noise. Her body still felt like lava was coursing through her veins as more red patches appeared. Her heart was pounding rapidly against her ribcage. Luckily the bleeding had stopped and all that was left were dry blood trails on her arms.

"The Ronins have arrived, Master," said a high, nasally voice. "One of our troops have spotted them wandering in the fields."

"Excellent, Jaaku," said a tenor voice that had a chill to the tone. "Everything is working in our favor. Soon we will have those armors and my power will be unrivaled."

"My Lord, just one question," Jaaku said nervously. "That human man that you brought aboard. What purpose does he serve?"

Taikoku grinned at the question, completely unaware of the girls' presence in the room. "When the time comes, I'll absorb him. He will supply me with great amount of energy. The only way I could get him to join me was to say that I have his daughter. The more hatred that grows within him, the more power I will have. He has so much hate for this child. It's sad, really, if you think about it in human terms."

Natsumi almost let out a gasp, but caught herself just in time. They were using her father. They were going to feast on him when they were through. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it. All her father did was the cause her turmoil and distress. Happiness and triumph is what she should have been feeling. Like karma was finally biting him in the ass for all the years of torment. However, she couldn't help but feel afraid for him.

"So he's like a toy for you to enjoy," Jaaku concluded. "As long as he satisfies you."

Just then a sound of hands banging against the door frame rang in everyone's ears. Kodoku stood in the doorway, panting heavily, her face flushed with anger in her eyes. "They're gone!" she screamed. "They killed Sosa! My brother is dead because of that whore!"

Jaaku turned toward the hysterical teen. "Calm down, Kodoku. What do you mean they killed him?" It didn't make any sense to him. The two girls were mere humans. They were no match for Sosa's ability to control the fire element.

"Look, you old geezer, I'm telling you he's dead," she sneered, glaring at the old man in front of her. "He's hanging from the wall, an iron bar in his chest. Don't tell me he's not dead." She should have gone with him. She told him to stay away from the dungeon. That idiot never listened and now his carcass was hanging on the wall like some sick decoration.

"You failed to realize that the girl with the black hair has some sort of power," Taikoku brought up. "When I brought the girls here, I placed a spell on the bars of the cell. That spell should have made her powers useless."

"The door to the cell was open. There was a key stuck in the lock," Kodoku answered, her patience growing thin. "I want that tramp dead!"

"Calm yourself!" Jaaku demanded. "You are in the presence of the lord. I will not have you be disrespectful!" A hand rested on Jaaku's boney shoulder. "My lord?"

"We will send out a word to find the escapees. Use that anger toward the Ronin Warriors, especially that Cye of the Torrent. I heard that black-haired woman is in love with him. Use that anger as a tool," Taikoku suggested.

"I'll make sure I turn him into sushi this time," Kodoku said, her words covered in venom. She spun on her heel and dashed down the hall with revenge on her mind.

Hana bit her lower lip hard to make sure she didn't go out there and start a fight she couldn't win. It was the same thing all over again. Couldn't they come up with something different? She saw Kodoku use her powers against Cye and that rendered him useless. She had to tell the others about what was going down.

"The girls are much smarter than I gave them credit for," the evil lord said with amusement. He stroked his chin with his hand as he looked at the entrance to the office.

"Sosa was weak," Jaaku said in disgust. "Even with that power boost. That boy was always taunting people and going after the ladies. It's no wonder that he got killed so easily. You wasted your resources on him. Now Kodoku is someone who we can count on. Unlike her brother, when she puts her mind into something, she has no trouble fulfilling that deed."

"We shall see, Jaaku."Taikoku walked slowly out of the office with Jaaku hot on his tail.

Once they were sure the two had left the room, Hana and Natsumi each exhaled. Hana gritted her teeth when another burning sensation washed over her. She let out a small cry before turning her head toward Natsumi. It was a good thing her friend was faring much better than she was.

"We have to tell the others," Hana gasped before shutting her eyes tightly. Sosa wasn't joking when he said that she would be feeling his fire long after he was gone. "They're in trouble…"

Natsumi placed a hand against Hana's forehead. She pulled it back when she felt the heat emanating from the flesh. "Hana, you're burning up," she said with concern. "We have to get you somewhere cool."

Hana just moaned as she tried to move, but her limbs weren't having it. "Damn it…" She dragged her body out from under the couch, lying on the carpet as she took a deep breath in and out through her nose. Hana held up a hand and noticed that it was surrounded by her energy.

Natsumi followed suit and got to her feet, her sides were still aching badly. She quietly tip toed over to the door and closed it carefully. "What's going on?" She looked at Hana's glowing body that was on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I… I don't… know…" Hana confessed. She definitely wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Try and relax," Natsumi suggested as she knelt down beside Hana. She took her friend's clammy hand into hers. "You are probably stressed or something. I don't know…"

Hana smiled at Natsumi and closed her eyes. The pain was still there, travelling through her body. She took a deep breath through her nose and held it for a moment. Her mind was racing. The worry about her friends getting hurt, the anger she felt when she heard what that girl was planning to do to Cye, the determination to protect Natsumi from her twisted father: all those emotions were running through her head. She forced them all to the side, clearing some of her mind. She exhaled through her parted lips and looked at the brunette. The aurora had vanished from around her.

Hana sighed with relief as she slowly sat up. "We have to find the others," she said as she wiped her brow. "They need to know what is going on."

"What about my father?" Natsumi asked. "I can't just let him get absorbed by that guy." She saw Hana raise an eyebrow. An exasperated sigh escaped Natsumi's lips. "He's still my father. Even though he made my life a living hell, I can't just ignore the fact that he's being used. You must have felt some grief when your aunt got taken."

She was right. Hana did blame herself for her aunt's death. Just like Natsumi's father, her aunt made sure Hana's life wasn't easy. She did understand where Natsumi was coming from.

Hana tightened the grip on Natsumi's hand, a gentle expression on her flushed face. "I understand. We will find your father and explain things to him, but first we need to find the guys."

The brunette gave a thankful smile and nodded her head. Once everyone was reunited, they could go forth with their plan to make sure everyone got back home in one piece.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Heavy rain poured on the streets of Tokyo. Lightning flashed every second. Screams of panic and cries of fear echoed throughout the night. Rapid, heavy footsteps could be heard as the people tried to get away from the destruction. A soldier grabbed a woman by the throat. She struggled helplessly against the strong hold he had on her, eyes wide with panic. With one swift movement, a blade sliced through the armor, cutting the soldier in half. A putrid odor smelling of human flesh filled her nostrils as smoke rose from the defeated soldier. The woman looked to her right and saw Cale, clad in his armor, holding his sword in his hand. Instead of feeling gratitude, she was more scared than she was before. The armor that the man had on wasn't any better than the soldier's.

Cale looked at the woman and noticed the fear that was still present on her features. He sighed and put away his sword. "I'm not here to hurt you," he reassured her. "Are you hurt?" The woman didn't say anything but shook her head. "Good. You need to get out of here." He didn't have to tell her twice. She ran in the opposite direction before anything else appeared.

"Smooth. Real smooth," Sekhmet said sarcastically. "You never were any good with the ladies, were you?"

Cale glared at his comrade. "Now is not the time to make jokes," he said in a hard voice. "Were you able to take care of your section of the city?"

The Warlord of Venom let out a laugh. "Who do you take me for? Of course I did. Those weaklings were no match for my venomous attack."

The ground shook violently underneath the men's feet. The pair looked over and saw chains clinging to the surrounding buildings. They raced through the city, their speed too quick for the human eye to notice. After zigzagging through the debris, they found Kayura standing in the center of littered Dynasty armor. The chains and scythe retracted. It was the first time she used the armor's attack. She was pleased that things went as well as they did.

"I am assuming that your areas are well taken care of," she asked as she looked at the two men. "Were there a lot of them?" She had to make sure things went as planned.

"Everything is good on my end," Dais said, emerging from the darkness. "Unfortunately, a child got sight of me killing one of the soldiers. I had to use my illusions to create a peaceful image to calm him."

Kayura nodded. "We can't do much here. We need to assist the Ronins if we want to keep the peace here." She raised the Ancient staff and created the portal that led to their world. One by one they entered the cyclone and got sucked up by the force. "Be on your guard! I'm sure the place has changed since we last saw it!"

Sekhmet covered his mouth with his hands. He never really got used to traveling by portal. It was making his insides turn in an unpleasant way.

* * *

They finally saw the end and landed on their feet. Horrible memories struck them as they stared at the dark castle before them. Kayura swallowed hard, remembering the horrible ordeal she went through. Being brainwashed by Talpa left a bad taste in her mouth.

She waved her hand and led the others to the castle gates. Luckily she remembered a certain area that had a small hole in the wall. No one said a word as they followed the dark-haired warrior. Once they managed to get in, they breathed a sigh of relief. The area, dismal and bleak, hadn't changed since they left. To the right, there were soldiers standing at attention by the castle walls.

"And to think we were one of them at one point," Cale whispered in disgust. "Mere puppets to be played with and then tossed aside as trash."

"This is true, but we all have seen the light," Kayura said softly. "We bettered ourselves and now we are here to do what is right."

Sekhmet wouldn't go as far as to say he bettered himself. The Warrior of Venom was still the least sane out of the bunch.

Dias placed a hand on Kayura's armored shoulder. The woman looked up at the silver-haired warrior in question. "There is an opening over there," he said in her ear. He pointed his finger over by the furthest wall. Only two soldiers could be seen: an easy thing to get rid of.

Kayura motioned Cale over to her and explained the situation. The blue-haired man was quick on his feet and sliced both soldiers in half, not giving them any time to make a noise. Somewhat satisfied with his work, he waved his hand over to his comrades, indicating that the coast was clear. They all hurried through a small door and into the castle. The unpleasant atmosphere made Kayura uneasy. She once walked down these halls as a servant of the Dynasty. Sekhmet nudged her, snapping her out of her stupor. She glanced at the snake-eyed man, who pointed down the hall.

"I sense movement," Sekhmet said simply. "Do you think we should check it out?"

"No. It could be one of the subordinates," Dais answered. He looked annoyed for some reason. Maybe it was because he knew that Sekhmet knew better. "We need to stay hidden until we find the Ronins."

The Warrior of Venom sighed in agitation. "You are really starting to annoy me, Dais. Always trying to please Kayura here."

Kayura didn't see it, but Dais' cheeks flushed with color. His eyes narrowed at the green-haired man next to him, who had a smug look on his face. "I'm here to serve the last of the Ancient. That is all." His tone was hard and cold.

"It is true," Kayura chimed in. "He has been a great help maintaining the peace." She smiled at him, but her smile disappeared when she heard whispering and low groaning.

Cale narrowed his eyes to get a better look down the darkened hall. Thanks to his armor, he could see in the dark better than the others. Two figures were coming their way. One was holding the other up for support. A loud crashing noise echoed throughout the hall, making the figures go into a different room to the left.

Curious as to what was going on, Cale sprinted to the other side of the hall and peeked into the room. It was a large library. One girl had black hair that was just past her shoulder. From the looks of it, she was badly hurt. She leaned her body forward as she sat on the carpeted floor. The girl next to her had brown hair that was just a little bit longer than her friend's, and her yellow shirt was stained with blood. They looked like normal humans. Her friend was struggling to speak; a pained expression was clearly on her face.

The staff of the Ancient started to glow as Kayura also peeked inside the room. She couldn't prevent her gasp fast enough when she saw the two women. The two of them stopped what they were doing and looked over at the Warlords. With their nerves on end, they just sat where they were. They couldn't move even if they wanted to.

"W… what do… we do, Hana?" The brunette stammered. The intense fear she was experiencing was getting in the way of her speech.

The Warlord of Venom's ears perked up when he heard the name. He stepped forth into the room, causing the brunette to shake even more. "Are you Hana? Cye of the Torrent's girl?" he asked in a low voice.

Everyone looked at him puzzled and then back at the two women.

Hearing Cye's name made Hana look at the strange warrior. The burning pains in her arms were intensifying to the point that they started to shake. "And what if I am?" she asked through clenched teeth. She was in no state to battle if the situation turned for the worst, but at the same time she was tired and irritated.

Relief washed over Kayura as she, too, stepped into the room. That was why the staff reacted the way it did. She ushered everyone in and closed the door to the library.

"We are allies of your friends," she said in a serene voice. "We have come to rescue you." Kayura's blue eyes wandered over to the red patches on Hana's shoulders and arms. "You are hurt. Sekhmet, can you help her?"

Sekhmet was taken aback by the question. He was never really asked to help someone in need. He took out one of his six swords and looked at the dark-haired woman who was panting on the floor. "My venom can heal her, yes."

Natsumi's eyes flew open at the word "venom." She got to her feet with shaky legs and stood over her friend protectively. "N… no. I won't let you near her."

"You dare challenge me?" Sekhmet demanded as he stepped closer. "Watch what you say, girl." A hard slap hit him in the back of the head. He turned his head and glared at the attacker. Dais was eyeing him very carefully.

"If… you touch her… I'll make… your life hell," Hana panted.

Kayura knelt down in front of Hana. The woman's face was cherry-red and sweat was dripping from her forehead. The red patches on her arms started to spread to her chest. "You don't need to worry. Let him tend to your wounds, then we'll explain everything," she said gently. Hearing the angelic tone in the younger woman's voice made Hana's nerves settle. She nodded her head in understanding.

"W… wait," Natsumi stammered. She looked at Hana. "How do we know if we can trust them? For all we know, they could poison us and take us to that evil man." A chuckle emanated from deep within Kayura's throat, which made Natsumi's anxiety even worse. "What's so funny?"

A smile graced Kayura's lips as she looked at Natsumi. The deep blue pools of her eyes made the brunette relax a bit. The younger woman who was holding the golden staff gave off a warm aurora, something Natsumi hadn't felt in a long time.

"You are a smart girl," Kayura commented as she made her way to the Warlord of Venom. She held out her armored hands, cupping them underneath the tip of the sword. Yellow liquid slowly dripped into her open palms, creating a small puddle. "But as I said before, we mean you no harm." Gracefully, she made her way back to Hana. She slowly knelt down and held out her hands, containing the liquid. "Please. It'll help you."

Hana glanced one last time at the girl in front of her, noticing a pleading look in her eyes. She then looked up at the other warriors, who all nodded their heads in agreement. Taking in a deep breath, she allowed Kayura to pour the substance into her mouth. Her eyes closed tightly, the bitterness of the venom making it hard to swallow. And yet, just like the woman had said, the burning sensation evaporated from her body, replacing it with warmth.

Natsumi's eyes grew wide when the red patches that had marked Hana's skin slowly started to disappear. She looked over at Sekhmet, who had a smug look on his face.

Hana let out a breath through her parted lips and looked at Kayura. A smile broke out across her chapped lips. "Thank you," she said softly. "I feel much better."

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would have told Cye if you died on us," Kayura smiled.

"Can you heal Natsumi, too? She was badly beaten," Hana asked.

The brunette shook her head rapidly. "I'll be okay," she said. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Kayura nodded in understanding. "You did what we asked. Now I'll explain things to you both."

It was hard recalling all the events that had passed. Kayura went on to explain how the Warlords, along with herself, became tools for Talpa, how she found out that she was the last of her clan, the people who protected the mortal world. The four of them were trying to restore the Neither Realm into a more peaceful place.

Both women listened to the story intensely. Hana looked down at her own two hands as Kayura continued. Evil always seemed to suck people into the darkness where their thoughts weren't their own. Was it ever going to end? Or would they have to keep facing these hardships each time evil poked its head out?

"We have to find the others and my father," Natsumi said eagerly. "That person is using my dad as a tool." Everyone looked at the brunette. "He was awful to me. He beat me and called me useless, but he's still my father and we can't let him get absorbed."

"Natsumi…" Hana looked solemnly at her friend.

"Yes. We must go," Dais agreed. "Time is running out. We need to end this once and for all."

Everyone nodded in unison. Cale slowly opened the door and peered down the hall. The coast was clear on either side. He motioned everyone out and together they headed down the hall.

* * *

Trying not to get caught didn't quite work out for the Ronin Warriors. Each clad in their respectable armor, they fought off an army of soldiers. They managed to get past the wall to the castle's courtyard. The enemy knew they had arrived and sent his welcoming party; one by one armors were getting slashed and smoke rose into the chilled air. Yuli, Mia, Take, and Aika were close together on the sidelines, White Blaze as their protector. Yuli rooted the men on as Aika watched the battle unfold in front of her. It terrified her knowing that they were in such a dangerous place. She took a step back and bumped into something solid. Mia turned around and noticed that one of the soldiers had managed to sneak up on them. The soldier groaned, making Aika scream. A hand reached out to grab her, but the Jewel of Life, hanging around her neck, reacted. A bright light emanated from the red jewel, making the soldier scream in agony. Smoke sizzled out of the armor, which then fell to the ground, empty. Aika looked at the jewel and then at Yuli.

"I told you it would protect you," he grinned. "That jewel has the power to defeat the Dynasty."

"That was with Talpa, Yuli," Mia said worrisomely. "I don't know if it will work on Taikoku." She watched as Kento used his attack on a horde of soldiers. "We can only pray that it does."

"And if it doesn't?" Take asked, pulling his niece closer to him. "I doubt the boys can go on for much longer."

Mia gave the older man a small smile. "They are used to this, I'm afraid."

"Fury of Wildfire!"

Ryo's swords lit up, destroying soldiers with his attack. He looked over at his comrades who each were dealing with their own group. The soldiers kept coming from out of nowhere. It was going to take longer to find the girls at this rate. He looked in front of him and punched one straight in the middle of its face. After slicing through five more soldiers, he stopped. He noticed a girl standing on the top of the wall.

She almost looked like Kayura, with the breast plate covering her chest. She had golden gauntlets on and two big silver metal fans in each hand. Her long pink hair danced in the breeze as she looked down at the battle. Her brows furrowed as a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Ronin Warriors!" she called out in a soprano voice. "It's nice to see all of you together! It really warms my heart seeing such teamwork!"

Cye looked up and immediately felt rage. That same woman was back, the same woman who helped in capturing Hana and Natsumi. Kodoku met Cye's gaze and licked her glossy pink lips.

"Who's that?" Rowen asked as he took a step forward to get a better look. "She looks like Kayura."

"That's what I thought, too," Ryo agreed. "But it's not her. I don't know who she is."

"I see you are all confused," she said as she jumped down to the ground gracefullly. "Cye knows who I am, don't you?" Cye didn't say a word. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He knew he was no match for her attack. "Not saying a word, smart man. My name is Kodoku, servant of Lord Taikoku. I'm here for revenge, you see. One of your dear women killed my twin brother."

"What?" Ryo asked. He knew it couldn't have been Natsumi. It had to have been Hana.

"But that's enough explanation. It's time to bring you to Lord Taikoku," Kodoku said, holding out her fans. "Watch the dance of beauty!" She leaped into the air in one swift motion. "Floral Waltz!" Pink petals surrounded her before she brought the fans downward, making the petals go toward their target.

Before Cye could warn the others, the petals hit, rendering them all motionless. Sharp shocks coursed through their bodies while the sharp edges of the petals dug into their armors. Cye cursed as he tried to pick up his head. A hard fist came into contact with his face. Kodoku threw Cye against the wall, pressing down hard against his chest with her boot. She opened one of her fans and slapped him across the face with it. The heavy metal knocked his helmet off his head. Grabbing his hair with her hand, she pulled his face closer to hers. She pulled back her fist and punched him once more. White Blaze roared angrily as he charged at her. An annoying expression was etched on her features as she took one of her fans and blew the petals toward the gigantic cat. He tried to get up, but was held down by the sharp electric shocks.

"No… White Blaze," Yuli said as he tried to go after his feline friend. Mia placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from going anywhere.

Kento yelled as a petal caught his cheek, making a clean cut. "What is… this shit?!"

More laughter echoed through the area. "Soldiers! You may leave now! These men are mine," Kodoku smirked.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!"

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice. Hana was standing there with Kayura and the others. She glared hard at the pink-haired woman who had Cye by the hair. Kokoku glared at Hana, blood boiling in her veins. She was the one who killed her brother.

The female warrior released Cye, not taking her eyes off Hana. "So, you are the tramp that killed my dear brother," she said with venom in her voice.

"You mean the filthy rat? Then yes," Hana sneered back. She knew she was no match for Kodoku and her powers. She also knew that she didn't have armor to protect herself, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was getting her revenge for Cye getting hurt again. Purple aurora surrounded her body as the two women faced off.

The metal fans flew open in Kodoku's hands. "Want to dance?" Heavy wind picked up as the pink petals surrounded her.

Hana just stood there, not fazed at all. "I'm not really a dancer. Do you like birds?"

"Birds are dirty animals," Kodoku frowned. "They leave their filth all over the place."

"Hmm. Too bad, because the bird I was talking about never dies," Hana said nonchalantly.

The two women stared at each other, waiting for someone to make their first move.

"Burning Phoenix Strike!"

"Floral Waltz!"

As if on cue, the two unleashed their attacks at the same time. Hana's phoenix aimed right for its opponent while the flower petals aimed for theirs. The petals cut through Hana's flesh while some of them rested on her body, causing waves of electricity to go through her. She screamed as she fell to her knees. Kodoku held her fans in front of her as the phoenix made contact. The metal started to melt as the attack continued on. Finally the barrier broke and the attack hit Kodoku right in the chest plate. The plate cracked and fell heavily to the ground.

"Fucking bird!" Kodoku screamed before spitting up blood.

Hana laughed weakly before collapsing to the ground. Natsumi ran toward her fallen friend. The petals finally dissolved off everyone, but the after effects were still lingering.

"My, my, what a mess we have here." A cold voice that was wrapped with silk entered the area. Taikoku walked slowly into the yard with Jaaku and Aric by his side. He wasn't wearing his golden robes anymore. Now he was fully clad in black armor. Sharp spikes were at attention on his shoulders. The front of the armor had a triangle symbol in the center of the chest. To his left, Aric was in a fashionable robe of silver and black. In his hand was a sword. "Kodoku, you have done well."

"I… live to serve you, my lord," the pink-haired warrior said, pleased with the compliment.

An evil smirk curled up at the corners of his mouth. "I'm glad to hear that, my dear, because now is the time for you to join me, physically."

"What?" She looked on in horror as Taikoku's long fingers stroked her pale cheek before devouring her lips in a kiss. Her body started to melt as her spirit got absorbed.

Take covered Aika's eyes as he watched the gruesome scene of melted flesh. It was different from when his wife was being taken. He licked his lips as he felt his power increase tenfold. What a feeling it was to be back on top. He looked over at Jaaku, who only nodded, accepting his fate. His lord went over to him and repeated the process.

The Warlords looked on in horror.

"He's getting too strong," Kayura whispered as fear licked up her spine. What were they going to do now?

"Oh, hell no," Sekhmet said as he stepped forward. "This dick is not going to overthrow us!" He got out his six swords and connected them to make a whip. "I'll show you the power of the armors! Snake Fang Strike!" The attack headed straight for Taikoku, but the evil lord grabbed the attack in his hand. "What the hell?!"

"Nice try. I see there is more armor for me to take," Taikoku grinned. "Let's all get started then." Black lightning sizzled from his fingertips. "You need to chill for a bit. Shadow Bind!" The black lightning shot forth, pinning the Warlords and Kayura to the wall. They each struggled, but the bind was too strong. Satisfied with his work, he looked over at Hana and Natsumi. "Say, Aric, isn't that the woman who told your daughter to betray you?"

Aric's wild eyes spotted Hana on the floor. "It is. I'll have to deal with her," he said in a monotone voice. He gripped the hilt of the sword and advanced over to the two women.

Natsumi saw her father and got to her feet, trying to fight back the fear that stabbed her in the gut. "Father! You have to stop this… please. He's using you. He's going to absorb you, too!"

"Again with the disobedience," Aric said through clenched teeth. "When will you learn?!" He hit her with the butt of the sword, knocking her to the ground. "When I tell you to speak, you speak!" He kicked her hard in the stomach before advancing over to Hana.

Ryo yelled Natsumi's name as he crawled toward the three of them. He wasn't going to let her father get away with his actions.

"This girl is the problem. I must get rid of her." He pointed the tip of the sword down at the girl on the ground. "No more will she be a nuisance."

"No! Hana!" Cye cried as he tried to get up. "Leave her alone!"

"Say goodbye!" The tip drove down, but instead of hitting the main target, it struck Natsumi in the abdomen. Blood seeped through the wound as the brunette slid off the sword and onto the ground. Yells of horror came from Ryo as he cried for her to get up. Aric stared down at his bleeding daughter, eyes wide. "W… What? Why?!"

Natsumi coughed, blood spilling from the corners of her mouth. "She's… my friend. I… had… to… protect…her…"

Tears fell down Hana's cheeks as she dragged her body over to her friend. "No. You'll be okay… please…" She grabbed Natsumi's hand which was losing its warmth. "Sage can heal you. Just don't die on me! I can't lose another person I love!"

Natsumi only smiled before closing her eyes. Yells of distress could be heard echoing throughout the area.

Kayura looked on from where she was being bound. _Please, Ancient. Don't let this good soul leave us. I'm begging you._ The staff that was lying on the floor glowed, creating a soft golden light around Natsumi's body.

"What is this?" Aric asked as he tried to touch it. Once his fingers came in contact with the light, a shock struck him. "Why can't I get near my daughter? Taikoku, do something."

"I'm actually pretty good. Things are starting to get boring for me. You see, Aric, your daughter was right. I only used you because you were incredibly insane and the negative energy you produced was overflowing. I had to get my hands on it somehow. That's why I used your daughter as bait. She was actually baited for a lot of people, but I digress. I wanted you to finish off the pesky power woman over there, but you failed to do that. I'm afraid I can't wait any longer. The mortal world is being taken over by soldiers as we speak." He gracefully strode over to the older man. "It's time for me to reach my maximum power."

He grabbed Aric's face in his hands and sucked the life source from his body. Skin melted on the ground as a shadow surrounded the evil lord. Everyone watched in horror. The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: The final battle has begun! Originally I had Natsumi die when she protected Hana. As you can see, I changed my mind. I did, however, plan to have Aric die. The scene with Natsumi and her father was planned way before I started writing this story. We are coming down the end, only two more chapters left. Don't forget to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Everyone helplessly looked at the sight before them. Taikoku was completely covered from head to toe in a dark shadow. Memories of Talpa flooded the Ronins' minds as they remembered how the emperor grew to such a terrifying height. However, unlike his brother, Taikoku remained at his normal size. His yellow eyes glowed, his pupils nonexistent as he felt his power surge through his veins. The feeling overwhelmed him as he laughed.

"This is bullshit!" Kento screamed as he struggled to move. His limbs refused to listen to his brain as he cursed up a storm. He turned his head and saw Hana lying next to the unconscious Natsumi. She was helpless with no protection if Taikoku decided to attack. "Fuck!"

"Try to stay calm," Sage advised. He was lying next to Cye, who was doing his best to stay calm. The painful shocks were slowly disappearing from his body. "The excitement will only make things worse."

Kento clenched his teeth harder, making his bottom jaw hurt. "Fat chance!"

Sage sighed when he noticed that Ryo was slowly getting to his feet. His legs shook underneath him as the Warrior of Wildfire struggled for composure. The rage that was building within him made the shocks from the previous attack feel like nothing .He watched as the darkness evaporated from Taikoku's body, leaving him glowing in a gray aurora.

The dark lord looked at his armored palm and clenched his hand tightly into a fist. The corners of his mouth curled into an evil grin as he looked up at the dark gray sky. "Splendid," he said in a smooth voice. "I haven't felt this good in centuries!" He pointed one of his swords up to the sky, causing heavy lighting to appear from the clouds. Red Dynasty doors appeared in various places throughout the Nether Realm. "Go forth, my soldiers! Go to the mortal world and wreak havoc!"

Mia watched in complete horror as hordes of armored suits entered the doors and out of sight. "No… this is bad," Mia said in a low voice. She couldn't do anything to help. The only thing she could do was stay by Aika and her uncle's side to make sure nothing bad happened. The world was once again in the hands of the Ronin Warriors.

"Mia, we have to help them," Yuli said as he looked up at the older woman. "I can distract them or something." He knew a couple of moves from his kendo club. Surely he could figure something out.

"Absolutely not," Mia said with a firm shake of her head. "I'm not having you go out there when the enemy is at his peak. I'm sorry, Yuli, but you are just going to have to stay here."

The teen didn't like the answer he received. He was able to do more when Talpa was around and he was only eight at the time. His brown eyes glanced over at Aika and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide, filled with fear and uncertainty. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her small shoulder, squeezing it for comfort.

Taikoku looked over at the standing Ronin before him, the grin not leaving his thin lips. "I see you have arisen," he said, almost in a mock tone. "You are a brave one, I'll give you that."

Tiger-blue eyes looked over at the unconscious brunette. Rage fueled him as he snapped his head to the center, eyes narrowing at the silver-haired man in front of him. The pure hatred that he felt made the bitter bile from his stomach rise in this throat. "I will not allow you to win!"

"Ha! I've heard that one before," Taikoku laughed. "You are no match for me, little boy." In a blink of an eye, Taikoku was holding Ryo back with his own two swords. The two grunted as they used their strength against one another. "Did I strike a nerve?" With one swift move, the blade of his sword stuck the center of Ryo's armor, causing him to fly backward.

Ryo hit the wall hard, coughing as he hit the ground. Tiny pieces of stone fell onto him as he struggled to get up again.

"You can't do this alone, Ryo!" Rowen called out as he got to his feet. "You need our powers to form the Inferno Armor or else this battle is over!"

"Yes! I want to see this armor that you possess!" Taikoku urged eagerly. It was the prize he was looking for. The one thing he wanted to get his greedy hands on.

Kayura, who was still bound against the wall, looked at the rising warriors to her left. "Please be careful," she warned. "If he gets his hands on the white armor, we have no hope left."

Ryo panted heavily as he gripped his swords tightly within his hands. He knew Kayura was right, but at the same time, he was no match for the powerful being in front of him. The world beneath them was already in a state of chaos thanks to the additional soldiers that were sent there. They had no time to waste if they wanted to save their world. He looked over at his girlfriend, and a stabbing pain hit him straight in the heart. He had to save her.

"Let's make a deal," Ryo said as he stepped forward, his nerves wracking inside his body. He wasn't sure if his plan would work. "Release my friends from their prison and let them heal the girl. If you do that, then I'll show you my armor."

Intrigued by the proposition, Taikoku took a moment to think things through. Yes. His greed for more power and his curiosity about the white armor was pressing heavily against his brain. The love for a good challenge was also showing its face. He looked over at the unconscious girl and then to the Warlords, who were trapped against the far wall.

"Very well," he said as he snapped his fingers, making the dark bounds disappear from its prisoners. "I'll take you up on that offer. Just don't disappoint me."

Ryo didn't show any emotion. Kayura ran to his side, placing both hands on each side of his armored shoulders. "Guard Sage as he heals Natsumi," he told her in a whisper.

"Sekhmet's venom has healing properties," she replied in almost a whisper. "Let Halo aid you while we take care of Natsumi." She saw the hesitation on the man's face. "He was able to heal Hana when we were inside the castle. We have no time to waste. The Ancient staff is protecting her body from further damage, but it won't last long." He nodded in understanding, relief washing over him just a bit. "But, Ryo, please be careful."

A small smile appeared on his lips before he stepped aside and maneuvered over to his comrades. Kayura just stood there, looking at the Warrior of Wildfire's back with a worried expression. She then turned her attention over to Sekhmet.

The Ancient staff's glow slowly faded, making the girl's body vulnerable. "Sekhmet, you know what to do," she said. "Time is against us now."

Hana, who was by her friend's side, moved away so the Warlord could do his business. Tears still continued to fall uncontrollably. Natsumi's skin started to go paler as the time ticked. She protected her from Aric's attack. After all they had gone through, Natsumi couldn't go. The venom dripped from the tip of Sekhmet's sword and onto the open wound that was gushing with blood. The flesh made a sizzling sound as the bleeding stopped.

"Will she be okay?" Hana asked eagerly.

Dais walked over and knelt in front of her. She looked at him and noticed that he had an eye patch over one of his eyes. The expression on his face was gentle and calm. "Your friend will be okay. We got to her just in time. The venom is traveling through her body as we speak," he said reassuringly.

Hana broke out into sobs, happiness and relief overflowed within her. "Thank you…"

Ryo stood before his friends, his expression hard and unwavering. No words were exchanged between the men. Each of them knew what they had to do as they each concentrated on their powers. Orbs of orange, green, and blue surrounded each one of them. Ryo stood his ground as the orbs shot into the air and flew towards him.

The armor of Wildfire burst into cherry petals, revealing the Inferno Armor. Surrounded by darkness, pieces of the armor separated and attached itself to Ryo. Flames surrounded him as everything came together. Black Blaze, the Inferno Armor's protector, appeared donning the same armor, swords on each side of the animal. Grabbing the handles of each sword, Ryo stood tall.

Once the transformation was complete, Taikoku stared in wonderment at the sight before him. Excitement ran through him as his lips curled into a smirk. Ryo had no time to waste as he clashed the blades of his swords together. The dark lord did the same as the two sprinted for one another. Fire and lightning met with great force, causing mini explosions here and there.

It was like history was repeating itself. The scenario that was happening before everyone's eyes was just how the final battle with Talpa went. It was said that history does intend to repeat itself, and this was proof.

Ryo connected the two swords together by the bottom of the handles. Jumping up from where he stood, he raised his weapon over his head. "Rage of Inferno!" He brought the weapon down, creating fire spears that aimed toward their target. Taikoku deflected the attack easily, causing the flames to go in different directions. Ryo looked on in shock, his mouth hanging.

"That's the power of the Inferno?" he asked, not amused. "It's a weak attack, if you ask me." He took one step and narrowed his eyes. "Let me show you what a real attack looks like." His swords started to glow black, lightning crackling at the side of the blades. He swung his arms in a circle, creating a black looking tornado. "Shadow Twister of Darkness!"

The twister of energy shot forth, engulfing Ryo's body into its center. Electric shocks from the lightning ran through his armored body from the tips of his fingers down to his toes. He screamed in agony as he was spun around at a high speed. The attack finally weakened and disappeared, dropping Ryo to the hard surface below. Immobilized, he lay on the concrete.

"Shit! Ryo!" Kento called as he ran over to his fallen leader. His face was battered and bruised; the white armor had some cracks here and there. He glared at the man who did the damage, his pulse racing with anger.

"My, my. That was too quick even for my taste," Taikoku said nonchalantly. He was enjoying the looks of hatred from everyone, his pride swelling.

Hana looked at the silver-haired man and then at her friends. The battle was hopeless if even the Inferno Armor was no match. Her face dropped when she saw her uncle and sister at the sidelines. She slowly got to her feet and raced over to them. What were they doing in a place like this? She couldn't imagine the thoughts that were going through her little sister's head.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked in a whisper when she got close enough to them. "It's too dangerous."

"We brought them along because we didn't want them being taken," Yuli answered. "They took you and Natsumi, so we didn't want to take any chances."

Hana looked at Mia in disbelief. It was a very risky thing to do. She turned her attention to Aika when she felt a hand on her bare arm. "Aika?"

The young teen moved in closer, not letting go of her older sister's arm. Her fears were at their peak, all the nerve endings at attention. The body heat from her sister was slowly settling her anxiety. She did fear Hana at one point, but that was because she didn't know what was going on, an instinct that many people had when they didn't understand something. But after seeing her sister fight to protect her, the fear disappeared. Now she wanted to stay close to Hana, knowing that she would be safe.

"I won't let them harm you," Hana said as she wrapped a protective arm around her sister's tiny frame. "They would have to get through me first."

Rowen watched as Ryo got back onto his feet, stumbling a bit as he continued to attack. Blow after blow was sent to him, sending him flying back against the stone wall. "He needs more power," Rowen said. He looked over at the Warlords, who were still tending to Natsumi. He limped over; his right ankle throbbed with each step he took. He took a tumble when he was wrestling with a soldier. "Can you guys lend Ryo some of your power? Ours is not enough, but if you guys add your power to the armor, we might stand a chance."

It wasn't a bad idea. With their unified powers, the Inferno's attack could overcome that of Taikoku's. The signs of obedience, piety, serenity, and love appeared on each of their foreheads, creating an energy ball that surrounded them. Like with the other Ronins, their power shot forth, merging with the white armor.

The new added power fueled the Inferno. Newfound strength surged through Ryo. He glared at his opponent, raising his connected swords once again. Seeing this move, the dark lord went into his own battle stance.

"Rage of Inferno!"

"Shadow Twister of Darkness!"

The two attacks clashed, lightning pushing against fire. Everyone felt the immense power through their armors. It was incredible. The two attacks started to intertwine with one another, causing a huge storm sphere. Taikoku yelled as he added more power to his blast, making the twister break through the fire and back at Ryo. Once again, he was attacked within the cyclone, his armor cracking even more. The whirlwind cleared, dropping him onto the concrete.

"Even with the added power of the Warlords, it still wasn't enough," Cye said in almost a defeated tone. Things weren't looking too good for them. He moved his beaten up body over to Hana and the others. A sigh escaped through his bloodied lips.

Hana looked up at the one she loved, her heart aching at the sight of his bruised face. She placed a hand on the side of his face, wishing that everything would go back to normal. She hated herself for being weak and not being able to do anything. Was all her training for naught? The anger in Ryo's voice echoed throughout the area. He told Kento and Sage to stay back, that this was his fight. The stubbornness was in full force. Then an idea struck her brain. The merging technique that she and Kento practiced came into play. She could use her powers and add them to Ryo's. It wasn't a perfect technique, but it was the least she could do.

The heavy wind blew her dark hair in all directions as she looked up at Cye in the eyes, determination showing in hers. "I'm going to use the merging technique," she said bluntly. "It could help in battle."

Cye didn't really know too much about the technique that Hana and Kento had practiced on. The only thing he did know was that after she performed it, it left her drained of energy. Anxiety knocked on the back of his head. He wanted to object to the whole thing, but he knew her stubbornness would get in the way. At the same time, they were running out of ideas and having Ryo getting pummeled to the ground multiple times had to stop.

He took a deep breath through his nostrils and then slowly out through his parted lips. He placed his hands on both sides of his girlfriend's face. "I know I can't make you change your mind, so please be careful," he said with concern on his face.

Hana smiled and nodded before turning toward the battlefield. What she didn't realize was that Kento and Rowen were both attacking Taikoku head on. Kento raised his weapon, calling out his attack.

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

The ground beneath everyone started to shake as the Earth attacked the dark lord. Unfortunately, it did little damage. Dark lightening sparked from Taikoku's blades as he aimed it right at Kento's chest. The Bearer of Hardrock shot back and hit the stone wall, collapsing to the ground.

"Kento!" Hana yelled and was about to run over to him when Aika caught her wrist. She looked over and saw Aika place the Jewel of Life into her hand. "What is that?"

Aika looked up at her sister, worry plagued her features. "Yuli gave it to me. It has some sort of power to it. Maybe it will give you a boost," she explained. "Don't worry about me. I'll stay with Uncle Take and Cye."

Hana wrapped her fingers around the red jewel and smiled. "I'll make sure we are victorious." She sprinted over to Kento, placing a hand on his battered body, kneeling beside him.

"Guess… that… didn't… work…" he groaned as he looked up at his friend.

Hana gave a small smile. "Apparently not. Don't do anything else. I'm going to do the merge with Ryo." Kento looked at her wearily. "Don't worry. Aika gave me this jewel. She said it will give me a boost."

Kento looked at the jewel and remembered how it protected Ryo during their final battle with Talpa. "Please be careful," he whispered.

"I will," she said and got to her feet. She walked over to Ryo who was just about to make another attack. Taikoku looked bored, and that irritated her. He was most definitely egging them on. She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, stopping him from committing suicide. "Ryo, stop for a second. I have a plan."

The Bearer of Wildfire looked at her in question, half annoyed and half curious. His patience was low. "What kind of plan?

"Let me merge with you. It's the technique that Kento has been helping me with," she explained. She could see the doubt in Ryo's eyes. "If I add some of my power to you, I'm sure we can defeat him." She didn't want to tell him that the technique was still not totally perfect, knowing that would make him worry more. "Plus Aika gave me this jewel." Hana showed him the red stone.

Ryo inhaled through his nostrils. "What do I need to do? "

"What you need to do is relax your body. Clear you mind of all thoughts," Hana explained. "It will feel uncomfortable for a little bit, but try to keep your mind and boy at ease."

Ryo looked over at Taikoku who seemed to be listening in on their conversation. His smile grew larger as he looked Ryo in the eyes, increasing the rage that was coursing through him. He looked back at Hana. He didn't really have much of a choice.

"Fine," he said as he relaxed his arms at his side. He closed his eyes and tried to do what Hana had instructed. It was a hard thing to do with everything that was going on around them.

Hana took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled out through her mouth. She closed her eyes, as well, letting the power overcome her. Her body started to feel light, as if her body became a hallow shell, nothing but power in the center. She opened her eyes and placed a hand on Ryo's armored chest. Her body slowly sank into his, feeling the fire that burned within him.

Ryo's eyes flung open as he placed a hand over his chest. His breathing became labored as he realized that Hana was no longer in front of him. Fear struck him as he gasped for breath. It felt like he was being smothered to death. It felt like someone was stomping on his lungs as his heart pounded within his ribcage. He bit his lower lip until it bled as Hana's transparent body separated from his.

She fell to the ground hard, also gasping for much needed oxygen. Kento raced to their sides. He helped Hana up and looked at Ryo whose forehead was dripping with sweat.

"Very interesting," Taikoku said as he crossed his arms over his armored chest. "I didn't know that girl had the ability to do that. She would make an excellent addition to this kingdom."

Hana's ears perked up and her head snapped to the dark lord's direction, fury in her eyes. "I've had about enough of you! Shut the fuck up before I come over there and rip your heart out and stomp on it like a bug!"

Kento grabbed Hana by the shoulders and turned to her to him. "Leave him," he said and turned to Ryo. "It's going to feel like your soul is being crushed, but you need to go past that. Try again. This time I'll be here." The Bearer of Hardrock watched the process unfold once again. Ryo fell to his knees as he ground the back of his teeth. "Clear the mind, Ryo. Don't slip up!"

A groan escaped through his parted lips as he struggled to stand up. He grasped both swords in his hands. "S… stay back, Kento. Hana… when I unleash… my attack… add yours to it," he panted. Kento did as instructed. "Taikoku! Draw your… swords!"

A chuckle vibrated deep within the silver-haired man's throat, his yellow eyes filled with amusement. "You really like being tossed around, don't you? I didn't think you were a masochist."

"Shut up and draw!" Ryo snarled, his impatience were already past the breaking point.

"Very well. I'll see to it that you have a safe trip to the other world."

Everyone held their breath. This was the last chance they were going to get. Anxiety pumped through them all. Aika clung to Cye as she looked on. Black Blaze roared mightily as he stood in front of Yuli, Mia, and Take. Sage and Rowen were over by Natsumi's stilled form with the Warlords. Kayura closed her eyes and prayed to her ancestors for this tactic to work. She couldn't bear losing the mortal world.

"Rage of Inferno!"

"Shadow Twister of Darkness!"

The two attacks clashed once again in a mighty surge of power. All eyes were on Ryo's attack, which only had the power of fire. Kento stood where he was, his fingers crossed that he would see a difference. His eyes slowly widened when a hint of purple laced around the flames, causing the inferno to push toward Taikoku. Surprised by the outcome, he pushed more of his power into the attack. Ryo stumbled backward, not letting his attack waver. His breathing started to labor again; pain started to pierce through him. The wounds he received previously were opening back up.

"I can't do this for much longer," Ryo grunted.

Hana, whose soul was connected to Ryo's, started to panic. She didn't know what else to do. Her power was only making a little bit of a difference. She held onto the jewel tightly, remembering what Aika said about it having power. "Please, help us…"

Ryo struggled on his feet as the dark attack kept pushing forward. Suddenly, a warm, calming sensation enveloped him as a flow of yellow aurora appeared with his attack and Hana's. The yellow ribbons encased the two attacks and surged through the darkness, hitting its target dead center. Taikoku yelled as his armor dissolved from his body. The attack incinerated him, leaving nothing left when the attack cleared.

The dark, looming clouds about them lightened. Ryo dropped his swords and fell to his knees. Hana's body separated and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Kento raced over and picked her up. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips when he noticed her rising chest.

"It's over," Rowen said as he and Sage helped Ryo up. "We did it."

"Yes," Kayura agreed with a smile on her face. "However, we still need to take care of the mess that is happening in your world. I'm afraid the soldiers are still there."

"Well, let's get going," Kento said. "We have to put Hana somewhere so she can rest."

"When we get back, we'll go to my place," Mia offered. "That way you guys can take care of what needs to be done in the city."

"Sounds like a plan," Dais said. "We'll assist you."

Kayura raised her staff and the portal opened up. Everyone took one last glance at the area before heading back down to the mortal world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahhh! One more chapter to go! Sorry for the extremely late update. I have been crazy busy with BBQs, a bridal shower, and work. I have the cover for this story drawn out and I will get to that once this story is wrapped up. Next week will be the last chapter. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

By the time help got to the city, the place was completely destroyed. Plenty of buildings met their end; pieces of wall were still crumbling to the surface. Bodies were flung under the debris, on the cars, on the street. Those were the unfortunate ones. Luckily for the Warlords, most of the soldiers had died due to Taikoku's defeat; the soldiers' connection to him was deeper than they thought. But some, perhaps his latest victims, still hung on by a thread.

Cale and Sekhmet swung their swords in different directions, the steel clanging against the iron armor. The putrid odor from the defeated soldiers lingered in the air. The stench was stuck in Cale's nostrils, his stomach wrenching. It was a sign of weakness to him. A soldier appeared at his side, making him even more irritable. He cursed under his breath and chopped his head off with a single solid swing.

Dais was scouting the area to see if anyone was still alive under the debris. He wasn't having any luck. Kayura, on the other hand, found a little girl around the age of five. The black-haired, brown-eyed girl was in an alleyway behind some metal trashcans. Her clothes were torn and dirty. The girl screamed and cowered when she saw Kayura. The young woman looked at the scared child solemnly.

"It's okay," Kayura said in a gentle voice. She knelt down so she was at eye level with the little girl. "I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you." The girl looked into Kayura's blue depths. The calmness they had soothed her nerves. The girl stood and maneuvered shakily around the trashcans. Kayura extended her arms out, encouraging the girl to come to her. With slow steps, she went into the young woman's arms. "Do you know if your mommy and daddy got away?"

The girl shook her head and buried her face into Kayura's chest, tears starting to leak from her eyes. The hand on her back started to slowly move up and down. It broke Kayura's heart knowing that the little girl's parents could be dead somewhere. She heard heavy footsteps coming toward them from behind. She took hold of her weapon and was about to attack when she noticed that Dais was standing behind her.

He looked down at the child in her arms. "I didn't find any survivors," he whispered. "What do we do about the girl?"

Kayura looked down at the trembling form in her arms. "We need to find somewhere to drop her off. Her memory needs to be erased, too."

"Hopefully all the soldiers have been eradicated," the one-eyed warrior said. "I'm not going to lie; I'm getting pretty tired of fighting."

"That's part of your virtue. You thrive in peaceful environments," Kayura commented. She picked up the child and looked at her friend. "Let's go find the others. Hopefully we can leave here and tend to the others back at Mia's."

Dais only nodded his head as he escorted the girls out of the alleyway, keeping watch for any attackers that might have been lurking around the corners. The three of them finally met up with the other two warriors in the downtown area. The little girl clung hard to Kayura when she saw all the men clad in their respectable armor. Sekhmet gave the kid a disapproving frown while Cale just rolled his eyes at the eyesore. They traveled further down into a different part of the city. There was a police station a few blocks away.

Kayura transformed into her civilian clothes. She knelt down and smiled at the girl. "You'll be safe now," she whispered. She stood up and held the Ancient's staff above the child's head. A yellow ray beamed down, creating a flow of warm sensations. The child looked at Kayura in confusion and then at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Where's my mom and dad? Who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

Kayura had to fight the tears that threatened to break free. She took the girl's hand and led her to the police station. "They will help you in there, okay?" The little girl looked up and noticed the police symbol on the building. "Good luck." The dark-blue haired woman watched her go up the stone steps and into the building.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Dais at her side. He was wearing jeans and a plain black tee. "You didn't go with her?"

Kayura shook her head at the question. "I can't get involved. If I went with her, they would have questioned me. It was best this way." It felt like a sharp tool was chiseling away at her heart. It wasn't fair to the innocent. She swallowed the lump that had formed in the middle of her throat. "Let's go. I'm sure Sekhmet can help with some of the healing at Mia's."

Dais nodded and the two of them walked over to where the others were waiting.

* * *

Most of the injuries weren't that bad, so Sage was more than capable of taking care of it. It suited Sekhmet just fine as he relaxed on the sofa, watching the news on the television. Hana woke up five hours after they arrived at Mia's. Cye stayed with her for most of her slumber. Her body ached a little bit and told Sage not to worry about her. Kento and Rowen were relaxing in the rooms that they normally occupied when they stayed at the mansion. The only two who weren't up and about were Natsumi and Ryo.

Ryo's body took many blows and was in the process of recuperating. Thanks to Sekhmet, Sage didn't need to tend to Natsumi. The wound in her abdomen was healing nicely. According to Dais, the sword missed any vital organs. All she needed was rest.

Take was helping Mia in the kitchen when Hana made her way down the stairs, one step at a time. She saw Sekhmet, who was passed out on the couch, the other Warlords nowhere in sight. Her uncle noticed her and hurriedly brought her a glass of iced cold water. He handed her the cool glass with a smile on his lips. She gladly accepted the water and took a large, satisfying gulp. The icy cool feeling of the liquid felt good as it traveled down her dry throat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she gave the empty glass back to him. "You and Aika got brought into this mess. I put you all in danger. Worst of all, Aunt Jun is gone." Tears brimmed at the bottom of her eyes as she looked at the floor. Things weren't supposed to end up this way.

Take shook his head. "It's no one's fault, Hana. You have beaten yourself up enough already. The thing about all this is that we know what you were up against. We got to learn more about you. Unfortunately, Jun was too blinded by her views to see what was actually behind the veil. You can't go around blaming yourself for every single thing that has happened. Do freak mistakes happen? Yes, but you have to know that you did your best to prevent them." He placed a hand on her small shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Aika is in the dining room with Yuli. You two should go for a walk." He gave her a warm smile before walking out of the room.

Her uncle was always good with words and making people feel better. Hana was grateful to him. Taking his suggestion, she made her way to the dining room, where Aika and Yuli were. The two teens were sitting at the table playing some sort of card game. Aika had more cards on her side than Yuli did. The creaking of the flooring made them turn their heads toward Hana's direction

"I'm sorry to disturb your game," Hana apologized as she made her way to the table. "I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me, Aika. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Aika looked at Yuli and then back to her older sister. "No. It's fine," she said as she placed the cards that were in her hand on the table's surface.

"She was winning, anyway," Yuli commented. "I didn't really stand a chance."

Aika smiled at Yuli before getting out of her chair. The two girls walked out of the house. There was a nice breeze that was passing by. The sun had already said its goodnight, and the half-moon smiled down at them. Hana looked up into the star-filled sky, taking in a deep breath through her nose. The two didn't say anything to one another as they headed down the dirt path. Hana took a quick glance at the teen next to her, wondering if she was traumatized from the ordeal she went through. The memory of her sister clinging to her for safety during the battle with Taikoku made her heart swell. Was it crazy to feel happy that her sister wanted her to protect her from danger? Her sister cleared her throat, which brought Hana out of her reverie.

"You know… I wanted to apologize," Aika said softly, not taking her eyes off the path. "I got scared when I saw your power for the first time. I didn't know what to do or even what was going on, so I panicked. If I hadn't run away, Auntie might still be with us."

Hana stopped mid-step. Aika was blaming herself, too? "You did nothing wrong," Hana said. "It was a natural reaction. I would have done the same thing."

The teen's shoulders started to shake. "I thought you were a monster. Every word that Auntie ever said about you ran through my head. I thought she was right and that I was being foolish. I hated myself." All the mixed emotions that were finally coming out were making her stomach spin. She sniffed as she continued, small rivers ran down her cheeks. "Then I saw how you tried to protect me and Uncle Take. You were upset, too, when that man killed Auntie. When you and Natsumi got captured, I was told about what happened years ago. Uncle Take… believed in you."

The dark-haired woman clenched a fist in front of her. "My power is like a curse. Too many bad things had happened because of it. The evil spirit that possessed me hasn't left entirely. It's like she's still mocking me. She was the reason why the family fell apart and diminished. I should be the one to apologize. You should never have been exposed to something so terrifying and dark." She felt a hand on her arm, causing her to look down.

"You saved us," Aika said, looking up at her sister. "You saved the world. I don't think your power is a curse. I think it can be useful. I feel safe now knowing that you can protect me."

Hana turned her body and embraced Aika in a tight hug. Finally, after all the hell she had experienced throughout the years, she could finally find some peace knowing that she had her sister.

* * *

Kayura and the Warlords bid their farewells to everyone. With the castle completely empty, the group could finally restore the Nether Realm to what they desired it to be. Sekhmet shook Cye's hand awkwardly. To the Warlord of Venom, it was still weird being on the good side.

"If you ever need any assistance, please do not hesitate to call us," Kayura said with a smile.

"Of course," Mia said. "Thank you for all your help. I hope everything goes well for you."

Kayura nodded before holding up her staff. The portal swirled down in between them. The four Warlords entered the swirling winds and disappeared into the sky.

"It was good seeing them again," Yuli said as he kept waving to the sky. "We have more people on our side."

Cye smiled at the young boy. "It will make us a stronger force, that's for sure."

Hana wrapped her arms around Cye's waist tightly. "Where are Ryo and Natsumi? I know I saw them a few hours ago. Are they okay?"

"Ryo took Natsumi to see her uncle," Sage replied. "I was told that she knew where he was staying and wanted to see him. She probably wanted to tell him about her father."

Uncomfortable silence fell heavily like thick fog. It was unclear on how Natsumi was feeling emotionally. When she awoke from her much needed slumber, her expression was neutral. Not even a hint of sadness was expressed. She made some phone calls after she had eaten the meal Mia had made for her. She then asked Ryo to take her into the city to where her uncle was living. From what Sage was told, that part of the city was spared from the attacks.

Hana looked solemnly down the road. She didn't really get a chance to talk to her friend. She wanted to give her space, just in case she needed it. The brunette did eat, but it didn't ease the worry that was picking at her brain. Even though she didn't show it, Hana knew that Natsumi was hurting, knowing that her father was gone. She just hoped things went smoothly for them.

* * *

The hustle and bustle was strong in the far parts of Tokyo. People were scattering around as they went to their destinations. Unlike what happened in other parts of the city, this part was untouched. It was like nothing even happened.

Natsumi and Ryo stood in front of an apartment complex. The front was all brick with little balconies on each floor. The duo walked up four flights of stairs slowly, their bodies still recovering from their strenuous ordeals. They stopped at a white door that had the numbers 410 in black. Ryo glanced to his side and saw that his girlfriend was just staring at the door. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind.

Natsumi took a deep breath through her nose before she knocked on the wooden door. When the door opened, she stiffened her body a bit. It was now or never.

Tim's eyes grew wide with surprise before he could utter a greeting .It had been a while since he last saw his niece. The timid exterior she had was not present as she stood in front of him, her head down. He didn't even know how she found him.

"Natsumi… what are you doing here?" he finally asked. He noticed Ryo standing next to her, a neutral expression on his face. When the brunette didn't answer, he stepped to the side. "Please, come in. I'll get us some refreshments."

He left the two alone and headed for the kitchen. The two of them stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind them. It wasn't a huge place, but it suited a person who was living alone. A small sitting area, with a loveseat sofa, was just next to the kitchen. Clanking noises could be heard as Tim prepared them something. Natsumi looked up and noticed that some of her mother's paintings were displayed on the walls. A frown appeared on her face as she moved on. The couple sat on the black and white checkered sofa and waited.

Tim emerged from the kitchen, holding a small silver tray with coffee cups. He placed the tray down on the wooden coffee table and took a seat in his black leather armchair.

"How did you find me?" he wondered. "I don't think I have told you about this place. I left after your father had a manic episode."

Natsumi's ears perked up at the last sentence. "I phoned one of your friends. They told me where you were. I didn't think you had it in you to leave him." Ryo was just as surprised. "That's why I am here." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Father was murdered." She wasn't sure if she should tell her uncle exactly what happened.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "How? When?" The mixed emotions of grief and relief stirred inside of him. "Natsumi?"

Ryo took one of her hands into his. She smiled at the gesture and continued. "From what I know, he was involved with some bad people. He was being used, and when they no longer needed him, they disposed of him." It wasn't a complete lie. She just didn't want to tell her uncle about the crazy dark lord. Not yet, at least.

"I see," Tim said softly. "It's kind of a relief. We are all free from his hold."

"You're not sad about your brother?" Ryo asked in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong, Ryo. I loved my brother even though he was mentally unstable. He controlled me most of my life. I am sad that he is gone, but that also means he is no longer suffering from his illness. It also means Natsumi and I can finally move on without having to look behind our shoulders. You understand?" He looked at his niece, who was now focusing on the coffee in the white ceramic cup. "I hope you can forgive me, Natsumi. I wasn't there for you when I should have been. It was because of you that I got the courage to walk out of that house and start my life anew."

The brunette took a sip of her hot drink. "I am not mad at you, Uncle Tim. The two of us didn't really have the strength to fight him back, until now."

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. "I am relieved to hear that. If there is anything that you need, just ask. I will do my best." Tim knew that it was going to take some effort to mend the gap that had formed between them. He also knew that her trust in him wasn't very strong. He looked at Ryo, who was observing everything. "Please take good care of her."

"You have nothing to worry about," Ryo said as he pulled Natsumi closer to his body. "I'll make sure to protect her." A hint of pink appeared on her cheeks as she looked away.

"That's all I ask," Tim said.

Natsumi smiled at the two men, happy knowing that she wasn't alone anymore, that the anxiety that had become commonplace for her was now a thing of the past.

* * *

The days rolled on as things slowly went back to normal. Everyone went back to their normal work schedules. Rowen flew back to New York to continue his education. He was also eager to see Huan again, but hid that from everyone else. Sage moved in shortly after, his sister becoming a nuisance once again. He knew the peace at the Date house wasn't going to last for very long.

Ryo entered the house after a long day's work. His clothes were filthy with dirt and grass stains. A customer's dog attacked him, and he ran as fast as he could to get away from the beast. He tripped over a lawn gnome and went face first into the grass. The dog finally caught up to him and started tugging on the bottom of his work pants until the owner came and shooed it away.

He placed his hat on the island and headed upstairs where he completely undressed. After taking a towel and wrapping it around the bottom of his torso, he headed back downstairs to the bathroom. A nice, hot shower would do his body good after all the shenanigans.

Before he could enter the bathroom, he heard the door next to it open up. Natsumi emerged from her room in her yellow bathrobe. She looked up and saw Ryo standing before her.

"Oh, Ryo. I didn't know you were home," she blushed, pulling the robe tightly around her body. "I was going to take a bath, but you can go first. I can wait." She went to go back into her room when Ryo grabbed her wrist.

"Join me," he whispered. He gently pulled her toward him, wrapping his strong arms around her body.

"J… join? As in join you… in the shower?" she asked, hiding her now red face from him. The very thought both embarrassed and aroused her. She never did anything like that before.

"Yes," he grinned slyly. He took her hand and led her into the bathroom. "Is anyone home?" He closed the door behind him, letting the towel fall from his well-toned body.

"N… no," Natsumi stammered, looking away from him. "Hana, Kento, and Cye are working and Sage is at the dojo." She felt hands slide around her waist, pulling her body against his naked form. "Ryo?"

He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Perfect. We haven't spent a lot of time together. I miss that." A smile graced his lips when he felt her body stiffen a bit. He took the corners of her robe and slowly peeled the fabric off, exposing her perfect form. "I'll get the water ready." Natsumi watched as he walked past her. Her eyes fell on his firm buttocks as he bent over to turn on the water. Her throat suddenly became dry. She wanted to wrap her arms around his torso, to feel her body against his. The aching feeling between her legs grew intensely. "I think the water is okay. Come in."

The brunette looked up and found her boyfriend already in the shower. The water traveled down his abs in little streams. She immediately followed, letting out a sigh as the hot water hit her skin. Ryo placed his hand under her chin, making her look into his deep blue pools. Her heart raced as the two of them stared at one another. His hot lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, sending her on cloud nine. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangoed with one another.

He loved the way she tasted, the feel of her wet skin against his. It drove him crazy. He took his hand and placed it on her breast, massaging it slowly. She reluctantly broke the kiss and moaned, holding onto his arms. He smiled at the response and bent down, swirling his tongue around her erect nipple. Her pants echoed in his ear, his erection getting harder. He moved over to the other breast and gave it the same amount of attention.

With his hand, he slowly moved it between her legs, finding her swollen nub. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. The steam from the hot water was making it hard to breathe. She wanted him in her, to complete her. He pressed harder against her clit, rubbing it in slow motions that sent electricity through her body. The pressure within her center grew with each stroke. She held onto him for support as she arched her back, crying out his name. She was so close that she could taste it.

"R… Ryo…" she gasped as she dug her nails into his arms.

With a final press of his finger, he sent her over the edge. Her juices ran down her legs along with the water. She clung to him as her orgasm crashed through her. He took his hot, swollen member and placed it at her entrance. With one swift movement, he plunged into her depths. He moaned as he buried his face into her shoulder. She was so tight that he was afraid he was going to come right then and there.

He pushed her against the cool tiled wall of the shower, grunting as he slammed into her. "You're driving me insane…" he groaned as he moved faster with each thrust, their bodies slapping together in unison. His balls tightened as his orgasm climbed.

Natsumi placed a hand between her legs and started touching herself. Moans echoed throughout the small room as their pleasure rose. Ryo's eyes flew open as he pulled out, holding his cock in his hand. He grunted as he fell to his knees, shaking as his seed squirted into the palm of his hand. He stayed where he was, panting heavily as he came back down from his release.

The brunette knelt down in front of him, pushing his wet bangs away from his face. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's wash up and get out of here. I'm sure the others will be back. Besides, I'm starting to prune."

A chuckle escaped from Ryo as he slowly got to his feet.

The two of them headed up to Ryo's room after they cleaned themselves up. Natsumi lay on his bed with a satisfying sigh. Ryo joined her and pulled her close. She snuggled against his body, feeling his heat.

"I'm glad I have you," she whispered. "I don't know where I would be without you."

Ryo tightened his embrace, tears slowing falling from his cheeks. "I almost lost you," he said as he lifted up her shirt. The scars from the whipping and the place where she got stabbed were present on her body. "When I saw that sword go through you, my heart stopped. Everything stopped."

A solemn expression plagued her features at the memory. "I'm sorry. I was being selfish. All I knew at that moment was that I had to protect Hana."

Ryo wiped the tears from his face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to apologize. And you weren't being selfish. You have come a long way since the first time I met you. I'm very proud of you."

Natsumi smiled and rubbed her eyes; her lids were starting to feel heavy. "I love you, Ryo."

He smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. "I love you, too, Natsumi."

Natsumi's heart swelled as she closed her eyes, releasing a content sigh through her mouth. Even though she had lost her father, she wasn't as sad as she thought she would be. She gained new family in the process. Like her uncle had said, they were now free from his grasp. She no longer had reason to live in fear. New days would come, and she was certain that they would give her many reasons to smile.

* * *

 **A/N: It's the end! I was hesitant in posting the last chapter to the story. I didn't want it to end, even though it ended before I started posting the story. Way too many feels. However, there might be a sequel in the future. My next goal is to focus on my Gundam Wing story, so be sure to look out for that one. I want to thank all my readers for taking their time to read this story. It has truly been a fun ride with this one.**


End file.
